The mistakes we made
by the gray rose7
Summary: On the brink of a war, a daughter of Elrond returns home. The ring has been found and the council of Elrond must make a decision. Follow her as she makes her own mistakes and observe the fate of an elleth that tried to change the world.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction, and seeing as I have never read the books there are bound to be some mistakes. I would appreciate it if you would point them out to me. Constructive criticism is encouraged and I would love to hear your opinions on my story. Please note that my mother tongue is not English and therefore grammatical and vocabulary aspects of this story are not perfect. Also, I have no knowledge of Elvish language and all that is said is found online.

* * *

Chapter 1- The return of the lady

Masks. That is the only word I could use to describe my life. Wearing masks, for all 1800 years of it. All of it lived in a world foreign to my own. So very different. But I have no complaint. This was indeed tha path I chose. And I am grateful for it. But every gift has a price. I rarely saw my family, had almost to none contact with them, my only link to my own world visits, visits that were, more often than not, made by a guard. Today is my 1800th birthday, and that marks 1000 years since I've last seen my family. The aforementioned guard, Haldir, visited more often. We became close friends and I was looking forward to his visit. He'd visit every 100 years. But years are just numbers to us, for what is age when you're immortal. I am a member of the prideful and noble species . I am an elf. My name is Evelyn, daughter of Elrond, lady of Rivendell.

The day started as an ordinary one. I woke up to the rays of light dancing upon my face, in the exact same time as every day, went through my morning routine, got ready for school, ate breakfast and took public transportation. I arrived ten minutes early just like I do every day and was greeted by my overly cheerfull friend, Gabriell. This was common, usual, as was the entire day. But at the very pit of my stomach settled a nervous, forboding feeling, something was amiss. I knew that Haldir would come, so that wasn't it, he'd arrive during the day. That was also familliar. But this feeling fortold something more, something deeper. More sinister.

And I couldn't help but remembre the reason I was here, my father, brothers and sister and my grandfather. But most of all I remembered my grandmother, who had me hidden here, to protect and prepare me of a prophercy she herself made. A prophercy that fortold the wakening of a great evil. I was kept safe, but my home, my Rivendell, my family and the entire Midell Earth wasn't. I was safe in this parralell reality, where my gradmother sent me, but I had to return one day , to destroy a great king, destroy or be destroyed. The prophercy clearly said that a daughter of Elrond, born on the full moon, born from death, would be the death or face the death of a great king. My grandmother feared for my safety, for no king would want such danger around. And so the present day found me here. In a parallel universe, sitting in a classroom with humans so much younger than me, listening to an old human woman drone on and on about this verb pattern or that.

I sighed to myself when the class finnaly ended. I didn't know if I was more relieved that the woman finnaly stopped talking or that I knew that the moment I'd meet my friend drew ever nearer.

I flinched as I felt a hand on my shoulder, but relaxed when I realized that it was only Gab.

"We survived" she exclamed dramaticly, throwing her fist into the air. She didn't know the meaning of that, but I only chuckeled, envying slightly her freedom and spirit. When your lifespan has the longitude of countless human lifespans, it makes it difficult to form any kind of emotional bonds with said humans. But Gab managed to find a way, as she put it, to my heart of ice. She was a good friend, and I found it that I had great regret when I thought about the shortness of her lifespann. She has grown on me, as to say, and I couldn't bring myself to turn her away. I needed someone, no matter how selfish it may have been.

We made our way towards the gym class and found that a large group of girls was staring out the window.

And then I noticed the source of commotion. I dropped my bag carelessly and rushed out, not caring at the least about the shouts behind me. I flung the back door open and quickly descended the stairs. I walked briskly towards Haldir, my arms extended towards him. His blond hair was braided back and I felt a pang of nostalgia in my stomach. That was the most common hair style in my people. We met halfway and he bowed to me, his right hand on his heart.

"Lady Evelyn , I carry with me the greetings of Rivendell. It yearns for his lady." he said smiling slightly.

Then I noticed a shadow in his eyes and I brought my hands up to the sides of his face, forcing him to meet my gaze. By then, most of my class was out and I heared various calls from them even some whistles, but I barely registered them. Something was amiss in my home, my Rivendell, my forest, something hunted the eyes of my friend and I had to know what it was.

"I see great trouble in your eyes, what is it mellon nin? Don't try to hide it for I see the shadow in your eyes." I said, running my tumb across his features.

He took my hands and lowered them from his face.

"A lot has come to past in last century, the world stirrs, but I deem we shouldn't speak here. Accompany me for a walk lady Evelyn and I shall tell you what your heart already senses and what my eyes have seen."

I nodded and we turned away, following a familiar path that led to my favourite place in the entire city. To the park.

"Do you remember?" Haldir asked as we walked.

"I remember... I remember the trees that whispered to me, the water that laughed with me, the flowers that sung to me. I remember Rivendell, but does Rivendell remember me?" I answered.

"You may have been gone for a while, but you never left Rivendell's heart." he said and the way he said Rivendell made my heart ache. Something disturbed my forest, and it will not be forgiven easily.

We stopped only when we found ourselfs in the shelter of the trees.

Haldir turned towards me and I knew that the news he had to give were not the one I would be glad to hear.

"The One ring has been found." he said and I let out an unvolountary gasp. "The depths of Mordor stir and the Nazgul have been seen riding throughout the land. A council is to be held tommorow to decide of the faith of the entire Middle Earth. Lady Galadriel set me to you with a simple message. The time has come for the lady of Rivendell to return home."

I couldn't help but feel joy, despite the seriousness of the situation. After one thousand years, after all this time I would return home. I felt like I could dance with joy. Alas, the joy had an edge to it. The only reason I was able to return was because my entire world was facing destruction. The time has come for the debt to be paid. I would destroy or be destroyed.

I smiled slightly at my friend.

"When do we leave?" I noted that he didn't respond immediatly. He seemed to be lost in thought. I brought my hands up to his face and therefore managed to gain his attention.

"Mellon nin, " I said softly. "Let me help you."

"Lady Evelyn, I couldn't use your talent like that. "

"I am offering mellon nin, an offer of a lady is not to be refused." I smirked.

He sighed and nodded slightly. I took that as an invitation and closed my eyes. I reached out with my mind, finding his presence. I tapped at the edge of his consciousness and after he hadn't made any protest I let his feelings overpower mine. Throughout my blood ran power. I was gifted by it as was my father, my grandmother my grandfather and so on. I was emphatic, meaning I could feel what others felt. Granted that I was in close proximity to the person, that I had physical contact, and that I willingly invaded other persons feelings.

The first emotion that hit me was fear. That was really to be expected considering everything but the sheer force of his fear made me realize that the situation home wasn't as good as I had hoped. The second emotion was joy, joy to see me, and joy that I could return home. And under other various layers and sheets of emotions I found the one thing I needed. He had hope. Hope that the entire Middle Earth needed.

I let the emotional link go and noticed that he had been observing my reactions. I lowered my hands from his face and said with an even voice; "Not everything is so dark mellon nin, let us depart, let us return home, let us return to Rivendell. "

The portal opened in two minutes as a swirling mass of energy, with chilly winds and ghostly images. My grandmother called and it was time for us to join the war, war that was imminent, war for Middle Earth.

I was the first one to step through the portal and took a moment for my body to adjust. My body extended upwards and became curvier. My eyesight sharpened and I felt a chilly sensation on my ears. I reached up and noted that they too have changed, becoming longer and pointier. I could now detect every change in my surroudings and I sighed to myself. This was really refreshing. My hair also changed, becoming perfectly straight and reaching midwaist.

Haldir walked up in front of me and I noticed that he too assumed his true form. I was taller than I was as a human but still short for an elf. Dully noted.

Speaking about my hearing, a sound of someone taking in a sharp breath had me swirling about.

The sight before me shocked me. There, where the portal used to be, stood my frazzeled friend Gabriell looking as white as a ghost. I thought my heart may give out on me.

"Ev," she rasped out." Your ears look funny" before her eyes rolled back inside her head and she began to fall forward. Haldir rushed beside me and caught her before she could touch the ground. I also dully noted that she stayed human.

I really couldn't believe this situation. What kind of an idiot jumps in an unknown portal? The travel could have killed her, and for a brief second I allowed myself relief that the idiot still had luck on her side. She would need it.

I composed myself and, after assuring that Haldir had her, turned and started walking briskly towards Rivendell. Both Haldir and I knew that we had to get her to my father.

We treked throughout the forest with ease unmatched by any of the other races. We were in fact one with the forest, it would be unthinkable for her to turn against us.

The trees in this forest were something that could never be matched in the other reallity. They grew to several meeters above Earth simply bursting with life. Their leaves were the richest shade of green you could imagine. The ground we walked upon was covered in dirt, twigs , grass and the ocasional flower. You'd find a fallen tree log here and there, covered with moss, and sometimes, if you were lucky, or na elf, an occasional squirel would dart between the trees. These birds sang the most beautiful songs imaginable, they sang of love, of hope, of life. The flowers had a vast varity of colours and if you looked long enough you'd see them change various sahdes, a change far too subtle to be noticed if you were not an elf. We passed a small stream , gurgling happily under the sun. It was clear to me that War had not yet come to the forest of Rivendell.

And then we reached it, we reached my Rivendell. The main difference one would notice upon entering is that it wasn't built like the cities of the other reality, meant to stand out, no, my Rivendell grew with the forest. It was clearly a town with it's beautifully carved buildings, it's path covered with stone, it's bustling folk, but it was in the same time built to be one with the nature. Rivendell was built for peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter, so here it is : I own nothing except for the characters you don't recognize from the original book.

I would also like to ask for reviews, as I'd like to hear your opinion.

* * *

Chapter 2: The council of Elrond

We followed the still familiar pathway to my house, recieving various worried and surprised faces. I put my hand upon the wooden doors shortly, to feel my home, before entering and going directly to the healing wing. I opened the doors and noticed my father standing there reading something by one of the beds. The healing room wasn't busy, only a patient here and there and we had no trouble finding a bed for Gabriell. Haldir put her down as my father rushed towards us. He gave me a warm smile then turned to Gabriell, signaling that we would talk later, but at the present time his patient came first, and I didn't mind. Not in the least.

"What happened to her, Evelyn? " he asked, bent over her, checking her vitals.

"She followed us through the portal Atar. She stayed on her feet a couple of seconds and then fainted. " I replied.

He noded and ushered us out, saying he had to be with his patient.

We were standing in the hallway for a minute or so when I heared footsteps. There were two people coming, one was deffintly elf, and the other something heavier, human perhaps?

After a second or two they rounded a corner and I was overjoyed by the sight before me. There, rushing towards me was my sister Arwen, and a man following her, a slight smile on his face.

I paid no attention to him and flung myself in my sister's arms. We hugged for a while and then seperated, still holding hands.

"Cormamin lindua elle lle, nenth" (My heart sings to see thee sister) Arwen said.

"Nae saian luume' Arwen" (It has been too long Arwen) I replied smiling.

She stood a bit apart of me, and inspected me from head to toe.

"Vanimle sila tiri.(Your beauty shines bright)" she said and I couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. Here she was claiming I was beautifull, while even I could tell that her beauty could never be matched.

I just smiled and then the man stepped forward. He had dark, curly hair, grey eyes and a stuble developing on his chin.

He was a man ,no doubt, right to the bone. He didn't appear old, but his eyes spoke of wisdom, the kind you can aquire only by years.

"I am Aragon, Ranger, or, as many call me, Strider. Saesa omentien lee.(pleasure meeting you)" he said bowing slightly, with his hand on his chest.

"My name is Evelyn, daughter of Elrond, lady of Rivendell. Mae govannen (Well met). " I said giving a small courtesy of my own.

"Nenth, why waits thou in front of the wing, are you injured?" Arwen asked.

"No, Arwen, there have been some, uh.. difficulties on my travel, and I await father." I replied, not quite sure of speaking freely in front of the man.

"You may speek freely in front of Aragon. I have no secrets before him. He is A'maelamin(my beloved)" she replied.

"Goheno nin (Forgive me) " I said smiling apologetically to the man. "I was not aware"

"U-moe edaved(There is nothing to forgive)" he said inclinding his head.

"We have been followed throughout the portal. My friend, Gabriell, jumped through the portal, and was lucky to make it out alive. Atar is tending to her as we speak" I said pacing.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was afraid for her well being.

We awaited another half an hour, and when no news came Arwen sent me to my room to, as she put it, get out of that uncoftorable looking chlotes, promising to send me news if any were to come. I entered my room an was greeted by a young looking Elvling.

"Quel re, Hiril nin Evelyn. I am Nyleve, and I will be your attendant." (Good day, my lady Evelyn) she said bowing.

"Mae govannen Nyleve" I smiled." Would you be as kind as to prepare me a bath?"

"Your bath already awaits, my lady." she replied, "I will have your clothes ready in a short while."

"Thank you" I replied and stepped through the door that led to my bathroom.

True to her word, Nyleve had prepared me a bath, which was full of steaming water. I quickly stripped out of my clothing. I quickly entered the water and let my mind flow, for this brief moment of luxury I would not think of the upcoming war, of my ridiculous friend that almost lost her life or anything else that was about to become an issue. Instead, I thought about the time when everything was simple, a time when my only concern was how to spend my day, a time before I had to leave, time spent with my family.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by a knock on the doors.

"Lady Evelyn?" I heared Nyleve calling through the doors. "Master Elrond requests your presence in his office in twenty minutes."

"Alright Nyleve I will be there, thank you. "I replied.

"You are welcome hiril nin (my lady)" came the muffeled reply.

I quickly scrubbed myself down and got the drying cloth. I wrapped myself and walked out in my room. True to her word, Nyleve had prepared clothes for me, a beautiful dress. The gown was of a midnight blue crushed velvet, the sleeves were narrow on the upper arm and then spreading to a trumphet design, embrioned with golden bands of celtic design, it also came with the matching hipbelt. It also had a matching headpiece and matching golden slippers. I quickly slipped on the undergarments and put on the entire outfit.. I combed my midnight black hair, and rushed out of my room.

Just as I was about to round a corner, I ran into, what seemed to be, a wall. I fell backwards but was caught by a strong arm.

Right, not a wall, a man.

I didn't bother looking up, I merely mumurred a sorry and flew by. I had no time to waste on people who I'd most likely never see again. I was deeply worried about my friend, no matter my behaviour and an official summoning from my father did not bode well for me.

After a couple of brief moments, that seemed to last interminably, I found myself in front of the magnificent oak doors that made way to my father's study. I took a moment to arrange myself, schooled my features in a seemingly impassive expression and knocked once on the wooden doors. They were opened by a man whose hair could rival Arwen's in beauty. It was styled in braids. He wore a dark green underrobe, visible through his ashen dupioni. A belt hang from his waist, and there shone a small, descreet set of daggers.

His gray eyes, very much like my own , seemed to shine at the gentle touch of the moon.

I was enveloped in a hug, which although gentle, confused me a bit. It took a second for me to register the situation and I wraped my hands around my brother briefly. I couldn't decide which one of the twins it was, and only after we seperated, and I recieved a hug from the other did I finnaly decide that the first one was Elladan and the second one Elorhir.

"You wished to see me Atar?" I asked . (Father)

"Yes ,selde (my daughter) we have many things to discuss." my fahter said. I briefly noted that beside my family, the only other person present at the meeting was Aragon. I gave him a questioning glance, and recieved but a smile.

That would have to wait another time.

" It has been forseen by both me and your grandmother " my fahter started, " that great things will happen tomorrow, every race has sent their representatives, and after a brief discussion with your grandmother it has been decided that you will represent Rivndell." I noded my head in understanding. This could be expected, I was in fact a lady of Rivendell, and by birthright had, as any of my sibilings, the right to represent my home. I briefly wondered why the Valor would have it that I was the one to represent it, but quickly dismissed the thought. The will of Valor was not to be questioned.

"Manka lle merna" (If you wish) I said nodding

"Diola lle, (Thank you), the council meets tomorrow, I suggested you take plenty rest. Now onto the next matter, the human girl"

"Gabriell" I supplied.

"Gabriell, he corrected himself" is stable now, "at what I let out a sigh of relief, " she didn't suffer any permanant damage, and should be fine. She will wake some time tomorrow, and then we shall discuss the affair. " He said with a small smile. " And the last matter, tonight, a feast shell be held. You are required to attend. The feast shall start in two hours, to serve as an introduction to the councill, and as a sign of hospitality. Tanya farnuva for now. "that will be ebough for now". You are dismissed. " We all bowed in farewell and I briskly walked towards the doors. I tried to escape Arwen, for I knew her wish before she even stated it, and I knew that she would express it so that I would find myself unable to refuse.

Allas, Valor did not seem to be in my favour tonight.

"Evelyn, " called Arwen and I knew what was to come. "Would you allow me to help you get ready for the feast" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Great, just great. I nodded my head reluctantly and therefore sealed my faith, I cast one last look at the room full of men, some of which just smiled plesantly (my father and Aragon) while the others, (My dearest brothers) smiled wickeldy my way, knowing full well how I detested such "preparations". Ah revenge would be swiftly upon them once I surrvived this hell.

One and a half torturing, meticulous, and filled with unnecesary fretting over small and insignificant details, (on the side of Nyleve and Arwen who seemed to think I was their personal doll) hour later I found myself standing in front of the entrance to the great hall, my hand linked with that of Elorhir. Laughter and chatter could be heared which did nothing to calm my wretched nerves. I knew that that hall would be full of mainly elves and that I could not compare myself in beauty to them. It was rather frustrating, to say the least, to be surrounded by so many beautiful elves, and not being able to compare. The bit that really got to me was that they claimed I had beauty. Ha, what a joke.

I smoothed out my dress and tried to calm myself. The dress I wore was of a soft creeme coloured velvet, the sleeves continued in a trumphet design, and the dress was embrioned in blue design. They had some of my hair up in a complicated braid, that encircled the back of my head, living two strands curled to frame my pale face. The rest of my hair fell down my back, reaching to it's middle. I also wore a necklace which felt uncomftorable on my skin. I expressed my dsicomfort to my "helpers" but they dismissed it, claiming that it complimented my skin. I was no fan of jewlery, and if I had to wear one I prefered simple designs.

Behind us stood Aragon and Arwen the later of which gave me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and nodded to my brother, signaling I was ready, or at least I hoped I was.

We entered slowly, gracefully and many eyes turned to us. I could see the female population whispering and pointing, and some of the male elves stood star eyed. This was starting to bug me and I wondered how in the world Aragon manged to keep his jealousy in check. He was bound to be jealous, with every elf in the room staring wide eyed at his lover. We continued onwards to my fathers table and the chatter slowly started to pick up again. Some still stared and I couldn't help but feel some jealousy of my own. She wasn't _that _beautiful. Okay, she was, but it didn't stop me from feeling bad. We sat at the table and I swept over it once with my gaze. At the far end sat the dwarws, they looked uncomftorable and I understood that this was a horrible situation for came the haflings, one dark haired with a haunted look in his eyes, I could sense his worry even this far away, the other plump, who acted insecure but also very protective of the dark haired one, and two others, similar in apperance, who stared hungrily at the food before them , not even bothering to hide their eagerness. On the opposite side of them sat a company of men, who carried themselfs with self-rightousness and importance, and beside them sat fair haired elves. One of them in particular caught my eye. He had fair skin, icy blonde hair and azure eyes that could put the great sea to shame. His beauty was striking, comparable to my sister's, which only added to my insecurities. He seemed to sense my gaze and his eyes met mine. I was stricken with something akin to small needles on my skin, and promptly averted my gaze. My nerves were getting the best of me, and I continued on with a fleeting gaze finding only one more person of interest, a man clad in gray, that sat directly opposite me. He had a staff longer than himself beside him, his eyes were old, and so wise, his face crinkled by the passing years. A wizard then, I decided.

"Friend of old, friends of new" my father started and we all turned towards him" We have not met on the most joyous of occasions but I hope that we shall find something good if not in the circumstances that brought us together, than in this event itself, let old friendships be reinforced and let new ones be formed, for in this time of darkness only those who are true will prevail. Let us leave those sorrows behind for the night and dine in the spirit blessed by Valor." he said sitting down.

The feast went on interminably, or so it seemed to me, and I found joy in observing the halflings, almost as much joy as they themselfs found in eating. If I concentrated enough I could hear them discussing particular bit's of food. I would often laugh to myself, and would therefore recieve odd glances from the men or the wizard. I often found the fair elf observing me, and I could feel my nerves wearing thin. I had to physically stop myself from fidgeting. I excused myself as soon as I could and rushed to my room.

I wasn't very good in social matters, in case it escaped your notice, and without my knives to provide me comfort, I would turn in a nervous wreck.

Nyleve was waitting for me in my room and I dissmissed her soon, deciding to get some rest as soon as possible. Although I was tired, rest eluded me. I tossed and I turned, but I could not find peace until much later.

I was up early the next morning and took my time getting ready. Nyleve had naturally insisted on helping. I wore a simple dress, knowing that the place where I was going, wasn't meant for social gatherings. My hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and my nerves were settled when Nyleve presented me with my knives. It was a set of twelve beautifully carved knives, that I wore with me at all times when at this realm- they were my confidence so to speek.

Although I had fair skill with a sword, and my bow skill needed a lot of work, the one thing I could pride myself in my skill with the knives. I was equally good at throwing them and at hand to hand combat, they were my pride, and my safety.

I walked to my fathers room where he was already awaiting my arrival with the wizard from the night before. They turned towards me and I walked straight towards them.

My father smiled at me and put a hand over my shoulders.

"Gandalf, may I present to you my daughter, Evelyn, lady of Rivendell. "

The old man bowed and I bowed in return when his name was stated as Gandalf the Gray , or The gray piligrin.

I have heared stories of the great wizard and took instant liking to the man, which not many manged to inspire. We talked freely until we reached the place of the council and we all grew silent. Gandalf entered first and I was escorted in by my father. The sight of me immediatly achieved reaction, although not many female elves wanted this kind of attention.

"What mockery is this lord Elrond" asked a man from the previous night. "You bring a she elf to a war council.?"

My father's hand on my shoulder twitched but he showed no sign of anger.

"This is my daughter, lady Evelyn of Rivendell, and she will be a representative. Surely you can't deny her her birtright in her own home Boromir, son of Gondor?" he asked.

"A representative must obtain some skill with a wapon" the man scoffed, "I doubt a she elf could have the skill needed."

This time my father did not respond for me as I decided to make a stand.

" I have enough skill with a weapon as to enter this council, if any of you were to doubt that, I would be more than willing to prove him wrong. "I said casting a long glance across the members of the council.

Gandalf coughed beside me and I found my seat, not looking at anyone in particular.

"I think it best to start the meeting lord Elrond" Gandalf said.

My father, ever so composed noded and started : "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." he gazed upon the entire council and then gestured to the small dark haired halfling. "Bring forth the ring Frodo."

The dark haired halfling , Fordo , put the foul ring on the pedastal. Everyone's eyes became fixed on the ring and I heard a fell voice in my head.

"Disgussssting creature" it hissed "everything you doubt is true, you could neveeeeer compare. You were never equal" it continued but I forced it out of my mind. This would not be of any use to any one. The ring lied, the ring decieved. If so, then why did it's words sting so badly?

"So, it's true" the insolent man, Boromir spoke.

Frodo returned to his seat, seeming more tired than ever. So he was the ring bearer, poor halfling. I noticed that others eyed the ring warilly, and understood that it spoke to all.

Boromir stood up "In a dream " he said gazing at the ring intently, "I saw the easter sky grow dark, in the West a pale light lingered , a voice was crying, your doom is near at hand." He said walking to the ring, I fingered one of the daggers tucked away at my sleeve, "Isildur's bane" he said reaching out to the ring.

"Boromir " my father yelled and the sky darkened. Gandalf began chanting in an unknown speech and Boromir jumped back from the ring. My head suddenly throbed and I put my hands on it, gritting my teeth. The pain was gone as soon as it came and I looked up. I noticed similar effect on most elves, and realized that we must have felt the evil more than any other race.

The foolish man sat down and I noticed that my father's face was a mixture of shock and anger.

"Never before has anyone uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." he told Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West" was the wizard's reply. He turned around to look at us all. "The ring is all together evil" and sat back down.

Boromir shook his head in denial and stood up" Aye it is a gift, A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring." he asked walking about, as in to adress anyone." long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him "

"Dolle naa lost" (Your head is empty) I snarled under my breath, but noticed that I was heared by a few elves as some chuckeled at my insult.

Boromir either didn't hear me or didn't care.

Aragon, however stood up to answer him. "You can not wield it, none of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master. " he said.

Boromir threw one concieted look his way and said : "And what would a Ranger know of this?"

Breathe Evelyn, in and, out, do not behed the foolish man.

Another elf, however came to Aragon's side. "This is no mere Ranger, he is Aragon, son of Arathorn, you owe him your alleginace."

It was the fair elf, from before, the one who gave me that uneasy feeling.

Boromir looked shocked at this new revelation. Frodo gazed at Aragon admirangly. So my sister had great taste. A future king none the less.

"Aragon! This ... is Isildur's heir." he muttered.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" the fair elf finished sassily. Good one.

"Havo dad Legolas" (sit down) Aragon said.

"Gondor has no king" Boromir said turning to Legolas, "Gondor needs no king he says looking down disdainfully at Aragon as he returned to his seat.

Gandalf decided to interject. "Aragon is right, we can not use it."

"You have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed." my father added.

"Then what are we waitting for" one of the dwarwes said, raised his axe and charged at the ring. There was a resonanting bang as the axe met the ring and as the axe got turned to smittens.

A brave and honourable notion, but with too much boldness and too little thought. The dwarf was thrown back, and was helped up by his comrades. He appeared to be shocked but none the less unhurt.

I also noticed that the ring was undamaged and that Frodo seemed to be in pain.

My father continued : "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence ruled after the troubling statement.

Boromir shook his head again :" One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

The fair haired elf jumped to his feet again. "Have you heared nothing Lord Elrond has said , the ring must be destroyed!"

He was answered by the same dwarf that charged the ring "And I suppose you are the one to do it."

"And if we fail, what then, what happens when Sauron takes back what is his" interjected Boromir.

The dwarf jumped to his feet. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hand of an elf. Never trust an elf"

The elfs jumped to support their own while dwarves did the same.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed" Gandalf interjected and general hell broke loose. I noticed that Frodo wanted to say something but could only make out what it is when all fell silent upon hearing his words.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor, tho I do not know the way. " the young Halfling said.

Gandalf gave him a smile and walked to stand beside him. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Bggins, as long as it is yours to bear.

Aragon moved to stand beside them and kneeled before them. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And my bow" added the fair Elf.  
"And my axe" said the dwarf, moving to stand beside them, earning himself a glare from the elf, and smirked in return.

I stood up and went to join them. I stopped right in front of Frodo and said:" If you accept me, young hobbit, My knives shall serve you, until either I or that ring breath our last."

He nodded his head feebly and I smiled in return.

"You carry the faith of us all little one " Boromi said" Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly, out from the bushes, ran the plump hobbit.

"Mr Frodo is not going anywhere without me " the hobbit stated.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you even when he is summoned to a secret councill and you are not. " agreed my father. I noticed that he sounded slightly amused.

Than , three other entered the scene and caused my heart to skip a beat. There, standing beside the two other hobbits was my friend Gabriell, alive and well, a person who manges to land in trouble after just waking up.

"Wait! We're comming too!" one said. "You'd have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us"

"Besides you need people of inteligence on this sort of quest... mission... thing." the other added.

"Well that rules you out Pip" the other answered.

"Does the human girl have the permission?"

My father asked, facing my general direction. But my friend would not stand for being put down. I admired that about her, only now it was misplaced.

"Permission, she didn't need a permission!" she shouted pointing at me, many gasped at blatant disrespect to one of the greatest warriors of eleven kind.

But my father didn't seem to mind. He understood the circumstances.

"I am perfectly capable of fending for myself. " she continued.

"Gabriell" I called interrupting her rant directed towards my father.

"I think you misunderstood. The permission you need hails from me. " she narrowed her eyes in my direction. " You were brought to this realm because of my mistake, and are therefore my responsibility. "

I ignored the death glares I recieved. I thought about it. She wanted to go, and in her world she was an adult. She had fair skill in kendo, and with training could fend for herself.

"My decision has been made" I annonuced. "She may go if she so wishes, although she will require training that I will arrange. "

Then I turned towards her " You will face death on this yourney, and will have to kill are you prepared? And, you should apologise to my father, many would not be as forgiving, especially after saving your life."

She just huffed in my direction and turned to the councill

"I wish to go" she said" And I apologise for any insult I may have given you, I did not mean it" she added to my father, blatantly ignoring me. She was pissed and I knew it, but this time she was wrong, she didn't have the skill she thought she had, at least not yet, and she would have to get over herself.

"Apolgy accepted" my father said and added "Eleven companions ..., so be it, you will be the fellowship of the ring. "

" Great, where are we going" asked the hobbit, Pippin I believe. That particular question earned him a smack from the other hobbit.

"To Mordor, Pippin" he replied.

"Oh." sounded Pippin. Exactly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the characters you don't recognize from the original work.

Author's note: Please let me know what you think of my story, be it good or bad. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 3: Of friends and foes

"The fellowship shall depart in three weeks. Council dismissed" my father said.

At that everyone left sitting stood up and began to leave. Gabriell among them.

"Gabriell", I called." Gabriell stop" I tried again, knowing full well that she heared me.

"I commnad you to stop." I said. That did it.

She turned around faster than I expected.

"You command me ?" she shrieked, attracting unwanted attention.

"If that be the only way for you to listen, than aye, I command you." I said my voice meassured, face impassive, although I felt rage towards my friend. The same she felt towards me no doubt.

"Who do you think you are?" she snapped getting in my face.

I noticed from the corner of my eyes that some dwarwes remained, including Gimli, that there also stood Boromir, and a couple of elves from Rivendell. It seemed that I would have no choice.

"I am Evelyn , daughter of Elrond, lord of Rivendell, grandaughter of Galadriel and Celebron lords of Lothlrien. I am the lady of Rivendell, and you are currentlly in my home. You have been transported in _my world_ by mistake, mine and yours. Therefore I am responsible for you. I have every right." I said with a cold meassured voice. I could not afford to show weakness in front of these men. I was the lady of Rivendell, that title alone guaranteed my power, at least here. And power is the only thing most of these men understood.

Apparently not my friend.

Her eyes looked like they were ready to jump out of their sokects. I never inforced my authority on anyone unless I had to. Alas this was one of those times.

"For you to remain in the fellowship you will require training. I will arrange it for you and you will be required to attend. If my father sends for you, you are to answer immediatly. He saved your life. You owe him gratitude. You are dissmised." I said with a lighter voice.

My friend may have been rebelous but she was in no case stupid. She gave me a death glare and I knew that a lot of time would need to pass for our relationship to mend.

"Yes, my lady" she answered, her words barely above a snarl. She despised authority, and now blatantly hated me.

She turned around and marched off in the direction she came from. The hobbits threw me a fearfull glance and then followed after her. Great I was the wicked witch now.

I walked off in the direction off my room, in search for Nyleve.

Valor seemed to have taken this small mercy upon me and I found her rellativly quickly.

"Hiril nin, you have been looking for me." she asked upon finding me.( My lady)

"Uma, I wish for you to find Haldir of Lothlorien , tell him to meet me before the feast." (yes)

"Manka lle merna" she answered (if you wish)

"Diola lle." I answered. ( thank you)

With that settelled I went to my room to change. My trainning clothes already awaited, for I had asked Nyleve to have them prepared until the councill was over. They consisted of a green tunic, covered by a green archerer's west, accompanied by brown leggings, and soft green boots. I settled my knives in their places: Two in each of my sleeves, two in each of my boots, one in my hair, which hid it as an ornament, one in my gray belt , the other on the inside of my tunic, righ next to my hip bone and the last one in my cleavage. They were of course of different sizes, to accompany their hiding places. I wished to have some of them as hidden as possible, as a last resort.

I set out to the training grounds and was pleased that no one bothered me on my way.

I arrived there, feeling slightly more at peace. The wind was soft on my face and my trees mumurred in greeting. I put my hand on one of them and allowed myself that brief moment of peace.

I then decided to train and took the dagger from my belt, and the four from my sleeves.

There were five target practice dolls on the trainig grounds, and I planned on using them. I stood closer to them than an archer would, but far enough to have to throw the knives quite a lenght before they could reach their target.

I gave a sigh and let my knives speak for me. The first and the third hit the bulls eye but the fourth and the second were slightly off. As I was going to retrive them I noticed a presence in the forest beside me. I descreetly took the knives and spun about throwing the knife close to where the presence was.

"I know you are there. Come out, or next time no warning shot will come." I thretaned.

Out, with his arms raised to signal that he meant no ill will came the fair haired elf, Legolas ,was it? Ha, the prince himself.

"Ai, haryal nyérenya. I did not mean harm"(Alas, you have my expression of deep regret) he said, and I felt a bit of regret radiating from him. Stop it Evelyn, I scolded myself, you're intruding.

"Goheno nin, I was merely startled by an unknown presence. " (Forgive me)I replied.

"U-moe edaved, hiril nin. I donot believe we have been properly introduced." (There is nothing to forgive, my lady) Legolas spoke.

"I believe it to be so. I am lady Evelyn of Rivendell." I said courtesying.

"I have heared" he said with a soft chuckle" I do not believe many have not. Quite an impressive demonstration of power. I am Legolas of Mirkwood." He finished and bowed with his hand on his heart.

Great, so he was also there when I managed to embarass myself because of my friend.

"I ask that you do not judge me by the happening of the meeting, prince. I have not been in the best of moods."

"Only if you agree to forget my title hiril nin." he said with a frown.(my lady)

" So be it " I agreed with a smile.

"I fear that the son of Gondor greatly wronged you. Your skill with knives is something I have not seen matched. "

"It is a rare craft, that is the reason" I said inclinding my head. The uneasy feeling was still there but the more time I spent talking to the elf, the more confused I became. Was it a bad or good feeling?

"That may be so, but it is still impressive."

" Hantanyel. I see thou have also came to practice. I will not bother you hir nin."(thank you, my lord.)

"You are of no bother. I merely came to test my bow a bit."

"May I observe, I am afraid my skill with a bow is meager, if none existent." I asked sincerely . The elf was rumored to be one of the best, and I needed all of the experience I could get.

"Of course hiril nin"(my lady) he said with a smile and I took a couple of steps back.

He took an arow from his quiver and strained the bow. It was sent flying in a perfect manner, hitting the center of the target.

He shot a couple of more in the other targets and I couldn't help but marvell. His skill was beyond anything I had dreamt of. And so was his elegance, it was sad really, for a male to have more poise than me. The jealousy was back and I took an effort to push it back.

Some more time was spent like this, me practicing with my knives while he waitted and the other way around. It was mostly spent in companiable silence. The time seemed to flow by and I soon realized that my time before dinner was shortening and that I had to get ready if I wanted to speak to Haldir before dinner.

"The time has flown fast, and I must depart. Na-den pedim ad." (until we speak again) I said courtesying.

"Navaer herinya" (farewell, my lady) he said bowing.

I thought about the time we spent together and decided that I was too cautious, it was rather enjoable, and yet the truth of it could not chase the feeling away.

Two hours later found me walking towards the hall. Haldir said that he would meet me there. I wore a green gown, that quickly became my favourite. I head on only a matching headpiece and I was worried about the dinner ahead. It was meant to be attended by only the members of fellowship, with the exception of my father. I knew Gabriell would be there and it pained me to be fighting with her.

I reached Haldir and he bowed upon seeing me.

"Suilad hiril nin" (greetings my lady)

"There is no need to be so formal with me mellon nin. Mae govannen." (well met) I said smiling, although a smile was the last thing upon my mind.

"I have a favour to ask of you, mellon nin." I continued,

"I am aware " he said smiling " your friend needs training, you promised to arrange it, and I assume I am the arrangment"

"You are quite right" I said smiling. "Would you be so kind? She had recieved some training and is considered skilled. Nevertheless I fear for her safety."

"If you so wish Evelyn" he said and I smiled again.

"Thank you again mellon nin"(my friend). With that I left his side and entered the hall.

The fellowship was already seated and I appeared to be the last one to come.

I found only one more open seat and it was between Legolas and a hobbit, Sam , I think. He seemed to be fearfull of me and I realized that word had reached him too. I heaved a small sigh, unaudible to anyone beside myself. And Legolas as it seemed. He heared me and looked up. I gave him a small smile and took my seat. I then noticed that my father was missing and realized that we were waitting for him. On the other side of me sat Aragorn who offered me a smile which I returned. At least not everyone hated me.

Gandalf sat beside him on one side and Boromir on the other.

Gandalf gave me a knowing look and a wink. A sign that all would be well. Boromir on the other hand glared at me, which I met with a cold gaze. If he thought that he initmidatet me he had another thing comming. Gimli sat next to Boromir and Gabriell next to him. She pointedly ignored me and I couldn't help but feel hurt, and angry. Not that I would show it. My features remanined impassive as ever. Next to her sat the two hobbits ,Pippin and the other one, and across them sat the ring bearer Frodo. He was the only one that didn't seem to fear me and I gave him a small smile which he returned.

My father entered soon after and walked to the head of table.

"Fellowship of the ring, " he said" I have decided that you should dine together until you depart, as a chance to get to know each other better, and hopefully move over your difficulties."Doubtfull.

"I propose that we all introduce our selfs first " said Gandalf.

"I am Gandalf the gray, or the Gray Piligrin."

"I am Aragon, a Ranger, or as some refer to me, Strider."

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor" he said with a sly smirk. Concieted orc.

"I am Gimli, son of Gloin" the dwarf said proudly and I turned my head to my friend who wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I am Gabriell a kendo master" she said proudly. I couldn't help but laugh a little, she tried to make herself as intimidating as possible, and that amused me since kendo would be practicly useless in my world. She shot me a glare that I met with a cold gaze. Two could play this game.

Someone cleared his throat. " I am Merry of the Shire" a hafling said.

"I am Pippin of the Shire."  
"I am Frodo of the Shire."

"I am Sam of the Shire" said the halfling next to me and turned towards me, flinching when he met my gaze.

"I am Evelyn of Rivendell" I stated proudly.

"What, no family tree this time" Gabriell remarked and I had to keep myself from answering. My father spared me a glance as did many at the table.

Pippin's eyes grew large and he tugged at her sleeve.

"Don't make her angry" he whispered, glancing fearfully my way. His whisper was loud in the room as all listened intently.

Gabriell laughed. " I have known her for three years, she is harmless, all bark and no bite. "

Gimli laughed at her side. "Good one lassie"

She was seriously pushing me . I gripped the edge of the table, hard.

Boromir smirked at this " I told you so from the begining. She is weak ,she's not even defending herself."

Calm down Evelyn, I chanted and gripped the edge of the table tighter. A hand was suddenly on mine. I felt the pins again and noticed that it was Legolas.

He gently unwraped my arm and held it, trying subtly to calm me down.

"I would not agree with you. " his melodious voice stated," I have seen lady Evelyn's skill and I can tell you that she is a more powerful ally than you give her credit for."

Silence ruled once again.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood" he stated finnaly.

The rest of the dinner was spent in a tense atmosphere, and no small talk was made. I stood up shortly after everyone finished eating.

"You will train with Haldir, he will await you at dawn. Be there" I said to my friend.

She snapped and stood up:"You have no right to order me anything. We have been equals for three years and comming to this realm is not going to change that. You are not and will never be my lady"

Aragon stood up at this.

"Now ladys" he started but I interrupted him.

"A hara Aragon, I thank you but I am in no need of your help." (sit down) I said my tone even.

I gracefully walked away from the table and was met by her voice a couple of moments later. "I didn't know my friend was such a coward."

A loud silence filled the room. I felt anger bubble inside me. This was not going to end well if I stayed. I forced my body to obey and walked out of the hall.

I didn't go to my room, instead I took a familiar path to the training ground. The darkness was illuminated by the soft glow of the moon and the stars.

I took out two of my daggers and assumed the first stance, then I effortlessly flew to the next, and so on. This fighting tehnique was more of a dance than proper stances really. My body was supposed to move like the wind, softly touching the branches of a massive tree. Only it did not. My movements were clouded by my anger and I stopped them after I heared soft footsteps.

I turned around to see Legolas approaching me.

"Your father is looking for you hiril nin" (my lady)" He is worried"

"Le hannon lord Legolas (I thank you ). I will visit him soon. " was my reply.

"It has come to my notice that problems seem easier if told to a willing ear. If you so wish hiril nin, you can tell me." I was a bit amazed and surprised that someone would be so kind. I lowered my guard and felt the air around him. He was honest, he geniually wanted to help.

I sighed and moved to sit on a fallen log.

"Join me lord Legolas, if your ear is still willing. And you can call me Evelyn." I said motioning to a seat beside me. He smiled and sat beside me.

"What troubles you Evelyn? And Legolas will be fine."

"You have been witness to every conflict. I care for my friend and wish her the best. But I fear that she misunderstood my intentions and that she judges me through judgement I can not compare to. She tends to see only dark when she is mad and I know she will never apologise. Yet I have nothing to apologise for. It troubles me." I sighed, bemused as to why I was sharing this with him.

"My advice to you would be to talk to her" he said softly, " and if not now, when you are ready."

We sat in silence for a while longer and I decided that I had to find my father.

I stood up, brushing myself off.

"Thank you Legolas " I said, looking at the elf beside me.

"It was my pleasure Evelyn."

We parted ways soon after and I found my way to my father's study.

I knocked softly on the doors to my father's study before entering.

"You wished to see me Atar?" I asked.

He stood from his chair and walked towards me.

"Are you alright selde (my daughter), you appeared to be distressed. "

"I have calmed down now, I thank you for your worry." I replied.

"That is a relief selde, get some rest" he said kissing my forhead.

The night proved to be worse than the one before ,I couldn't sit still and decided on a walk.

I chose a path that was once my favourite. It was a path through a beautifull garden of roses. The reason I used to favour it was that my mother used to sit in this very garden for hours with me. We would sit together and she would read to me, or , when I was esspecially lucky, she would sing to voice was beautifull, and I have yet to hear one that could compare, although I must admit Arwen sang beautifully as well.

The first rays of sunlight found me huddled on a bench. Elegance and poise was the last thing that was on my mind at that moment, as I finnaly managed to find some much needed rest. I stood up, streching. My limbs were sore and stiff from the awkward position I spent hours in.

It was still early and I decided to attend the sword lesson my friend had. My plan was to train myself so I changed in a more comfortable outfit. I wore leggings, a tunic without sleeves, and an archerer's vest on top of it. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, getting it out of the way, and decided that my knife skills weren't going to be enough for this quest. I took my bow and, my daggers in their places, departed towards the training ground.

Haldir and Gabriell were already at the training ground. It seemed that Gab wanted to make an early start. I stood leaning on a tree, with my bow carefully deposited beneath my feet.

It seemed that my friend had had a rough start.

She seemed frustrated as Haldir made her repeat the first move over and over again. I thought I noticed the problem and was proven correct when Haldir made to reajust her gripp on the sword. She seemed to be handling it like a kendo sword, and while the apperances seemed close, the purpouse was different, or rather the circumstances were. Kendo was a sport, and Haldir was training Gab in strikes that would promptly end a life.

"Lady Evelyn, would you mind assissting us?" Haldir asked suddenly.

"No." I said.

Gabriell threw me a furious glance and I merely looked back impassively. She should really stay out of things she didn't understand.

Haldir huffed once and tried again: "Evelyn, would you mind helping us?"

"Of course, mellon nin. What do you need?" I replied throwing a smirk his way. He should really get used to calling me Evelyn.

"Counter the first strike lady Gabriell makes." was his reply.

I nodded my head in understanding and approached him. He handed me his sword with a look of regret, like he thought I was going to throw it in the river. I don't know why he had no trust in my skill to hold a sword. Probably because the last time we practiced I managed to stab myself in my left arm, which left a slight scar on my shoulder, impale the sword in a tree and cut off a strand of his hair. The tree was behind me. Yes, that could be the reason. He really must be desperate if he asked for my help.

I assumed the stance, more like a rather clumsy attempt to do so and awaitted her move. The sword felt heavy and unbalanced in my arm and every time I tried to preform a swing it would throw me off balance. Haldir made a good choice by asking me to just block the attack.

Gabriell swung her sword at me and I merely adjusted mine to make contact. The second that the swords clashed hers flew away from her aram and impelled itself in the ground. She looked gobsmacked for a minute.

"This is what I have been trying to tell you, your grip on the sword is all wrong. Lady Evelyn has almost none skill with a sword, mostly because her body structure is unsuited for wielding a sword of such size, and even her clumsy swords block could rid you off your life." he said and proceeded to show her the correct way to hold a sword.

She looked frustrated with herslef, but I knew she was more than willing to learn.

Deciding that I had more than enough insults on the count of my swordsmanship I decided to give them something else to insult me about. My bow skills.

I moved to the archery arena and was glad to find it empty. I only had two archery lessons in my life and the rest of the practice was done on my own. It would be little to say that I wasn't satisfied with the progress.

I tensed the string, testing it. It appeared to be fine and I notched my first arrow. It felt wrong in my hands but I couldn't, for the life of me find out why. I let the arrow fly and it hit the outer circle. Barely. I was in no controll of the aim and it frustrated me to no end. I tried again but had the same result.

I heared soft footsteps and used them as a welcome distraction, turning my head slightly I noticed that it was Legolas, who also carried a bow.

I wasn't sure if I should leave or stay. Positive side would be instructions from the master, negative embarassing myself in front of said elf.

Before I could decide on which course to take he greeted me, leaving me with only one option.

" Suilad (Greetings) Evelyn" he said smiling.

"Good morning Legolas" I replied.

"Have you been practicing? I do not wish to intrude."

"You are not intruding, I have been debating whether or not to quit just as you arrived."

He arched an eyebrow at this. "You have finished?"

"No, " I admitted" but my will to practice is kindeled by the reallity of my skill. I am afraid that it would be of no use in a battle." And I'm not sure if I'm fit to partake this quest after all, I supplied in my thoughts.

"If you were to wish so, I would be inclined to assist you."

No. That was the answer I would give if it were only my life at stake here. I hated having to ask for help and prefered to practice alone. But this wasn't the case. My life was irrelevant to the life of the ring bearer and if I needed to I would protect him, even with my own life. Preferably with a bow.

"I thank you, your skill is much needed."

He walked around me , and stood directly behind me, a couple of steps away.

"Let me see your skill." he said.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves that again had the pins and needels sensation.

I notched my first arow, and knew I was doing something wrong. It was a feeling but I knew it was true. My daggers felt different in my hands. Right somehow. A sword could never awake something akin to such sensations but I felt that a bow could.

The arrow hit the outer ring, the very edge of it, and I sighed in frustration.

I could sense that Legolas moved and then felt his breath on my neck.

"May I?" he asked incliding that he wanted to position my arms better. I nodded my acceptance and had to use every ounce of self control I had to control my reactions when his hand came to rest on my own. The feeling that sole action caused was like I had tiny ants crawling under my skin. The feeling wasn't plesant or unplesant ,just there.

"You shoot with two fingers while you should do it with three. Put your third finger on the string and keep the second one loose, like so.." he said readjusting my fingers. I tried shooting and was surprised to notice how much my aim improved.

"Your next issue is the way you stand. Keep your shoulders relaxed and stand a bit further apart. "

"Is this alright?" I asked, assuming a better stance.

"Hmm not quite there .." he said and gently moved my leg with his own.

The lesson continued on for several more hours and I found myself in better mood after it than I had been in weeks. I had managed to hit the center of the target once, by a shere stroke of luck no doubt, but still.

Legolas promised to train me further before we depart and I readily agreed. That eliminated one problem , a mountain load more to go. First one- my friend Gabriell.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Gabriell and Evelyn.

Author's note: Reviews would be appreciated. I would like to hear your thoughts on this story, even if you dislike it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Of peace and war

The days flew by and I found myself spending time with Legolas, Aragon and Arwen. I preferred to spend time with the former however, while the other two were alright to spend short amount of time with, I found myself uncomfortable doing so for a longer period of time. We were all aware that these weeks were possibly the last of our lives, seeing as it was unlikely that all of us would return. Therefore I didn't want to intrude on their already limited time.

I spent my time practising or having lessons with Legolas. My archery skills improved signifficantly and I could now hit the second inner ring with ease. I also found time to visit our library and do a bit of reaserch on the areas we were to pass through. Gandalf proved to be of imesurable help in this aspects. We would sit together in the libraray for hours and he'd tell me about his travels, or keep me company smoking his pipe silently while I immersed myself in the old, precious books.

The situation with Gabriell didn't change, not for the better, not for the worst. It was starting to feel normal to be so distant from her and that scared me. I decided that I had to do something, and fast. She mostly spent time with Pippin and Merry or had sword practice with Haldir. I was informed that she had made quite a progress, but I never went to observe their practice again.

I still couldn't find peace in my room to rest and was currently sitting in the rose garden observing the stars. I heared footsteps but made no move to find out who the walker was. Only when someone sat down beside me did I decide that it would be favourable to know their identity. It turned out to be Aragon.

"Good evening Evelyn" he greeted.

"Evening Aragon, does sleep elude you?" I asked seeing as it was already well past midnight.

"Uma, I have decided to take a walk" (yes)

We spent some time in silence and I decided to ask a question that was on my mind for a while now.

"Forgive me if this question offends you, but I have been wondering for a while now. How come my father trusts you so much? His trust is rather hard to earn." I asked.

He didn't answer for a while and I wondered if I had crossed the line but was stirred out of my thoughts by his voice.

"I have spent my childhood with lord Elrond. My mother brought me here when my father was killed, in fear for my safety. Lord Elrond proved to be a very good host, almost like a father to me. I had spent many years wondering throught Middle Earth, and had therefore earned my name, Strider. I returned here a couple of years back and fell in love with your sister. That would be my history here in short" he finished with a small smile.

This new information explained a lot to me and I ran through it once before it was my turn to answer touchy questions.

"Have you no intent to reconcile with your friend?" he asked. I assumed that he didn't mean to accuse me of anything and decided to be honest with him, for he was honest with me.

"I would wish for nothing more until we depart than that our friendship were to mend. But it is unlikely. She is far too stubborn to apologise for what she had done, and I too proud to apologise for something that was not my fault. Legolas thinks that we should talk but even conversation is a matter of great strain at the moment." I admitted.

A few silent moments passed before I had recieved the most constructive advice at this problem untill that moment.

"I agree with Legolas and am of opinion that you shoud reconcile. However, I do not think that apologising is necessary, for some things are meant to be accepted. Your friend does not wish to be ordered and you do not wish to impose your authority. I think that you should accept it and move on, but not put it out of your mind. I am sure that you know the value of friendship, even more so in these difficult times. " he said standing up.

"I am supposed to meet Arwen in a few moments time. Think of what I said Evelyn and have a good night."

"Le hannon Aragon, your words shall be heared." (thank you) I answered.

My thoughts beagan to settle and by morning a decision has formed in my mind. If neither of us were to do anything our friendship would never mend. It was far too valuable, she was far too valuable, I was not going to lose her over my pride. I would make the first step.

I went to my room ,changed my clothes and took my bow as I had practice with Legolas later that morning.

The walk to the training grounds was short, but in the same time long enough for me to feel the gentle caresse of the wind on my skin, to listen to the sound of a forest awakening. The sunrays peeked through the tree leaves and gave a soft sheen to my trees. I stopped by a small gurgling brook and kneeled beside it. I lowered my hand in the water and let it soothe my already tense nerves. Refreshed, and somewhat calmed I continued my trek through the forest.

I was the first to arrive and leaned on a nearby tree. I closed my eyes and listened. A few blissful moments later the calm of the forest was interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps making their way towards me. I knew that it could not be Gabriell, for these footsteps could belong only to an elf and was therefore unsurprised to find Haldir walking towards me.

We didn't speak, there was no need. He knew why I had come and went to prepare himself for the lesson ahead.

Gabriell arrived soon after and greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello Hal" she said, her tone full of laughter as he frowned jokingly at the nickname.

She seemed happier than ever before this week. She enthusiasticly made to take her sword from him but he moved it out of her grasp.

"Lady Gabriell, there is someone here to see you." I realized that she couldn't see me from where she stood. She turned around once and frowned.

"Who, I don't see anyone here?"

"Me." I said stepping out of the trees shadow.

Her face immediatly darkened and she turned her back to me.

"Let's start the training Haldir, I see no one here that I'd like to speak to."

This was on the verge of childish, but I wasn't going to tell her that. She was annoyed with me enough as it was.

"Gabriell, I wish to speak to you" I said "Please " I added as an afterthought.

" Oh, now you say please." she said spinning about. "It didn't occur to you before to ask me nicely did it? You had to be high and mighty and command everyone around you. You acted like a stuck-up prick and everyone knows that. "

Her words angered me but I knew I had to stay calm.

"I understand that you are angry with me and I merely ask of you to hear me out"

"No. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Do you know that Merry and Pippin are teriffied of you? All becuase of your stupidity and arogance. Gimli was right. Never trust an elf."

She seemed to realize that she also insulted Haldir and spun about her eyes wide.

"Sorry Haldir, I didn't mean to offend you" she said quickly. He nodded his face impassive and I knew that he had taken no offence, he was just worried.

"Could you please leave us alone mellon nin?" I asked.

"NO. You do not get to command him. Haldir stays." she said furious. Well, this didn't turn out so well.

"It is alright lady Gabriell I will take my leave." he said walking off in the forest.

"Haldir wait!" she called but he was already gone.

"Do you see what you did? " she turned on me again" you always do that, you chase people away. And you never trust anyone. Ever. I thought we were friends Evelyn." she said, her voice quieter. So that's what this was about. She wasn't just mad that I ordered her around, or that I asked Haldir to leave, she wasn't stupid. She knew I was like royalty here, and she knew I had the right. She was mad that I didn't tell her about any of this. And she had every right to be upset. We were friends and I didn't share with her my most important secret, it would hurt anyone.

I sighed and sat on a fallen log, the same one I sat with Legolas the night of the firs feast.

"We need to talk about this Gabriell, you know we do. Come here, please." I asked.

She seemed reluctant, huffed and strolled purposely to me. She sunk on the log unceremoniously.

"I understand that you're mad" I started and when she opened her mouth to retort I quickly added" Please do not interrupt me. I understand that you are mad, and you have every right to be. I betrayed your trust by keeping this from you, and therefore brought you in danger. I am sorry. I really, trully regret it. But I thought I was keeping you safe. If you didn't know you wouldn't get hurt, or so I hoped. It didn't turn out that well did it? I hope you can forgive me. I however am not sorry for ordering you to listen, it was something that had to be done under the circumstances. I am aware that you dislike authority and will try to refrain from doing so in the future. "

She stared at me for a while . I could see emotions play on her face. Hurt, regret, and relief. She started laughing , at first lightly, but then ever louder, until the clearing rang with the sound of her voice.

"You are such a bitch sometimes, did you know?" she asked , wiping the tears of laughter from her face. She hugged me suddenly and I awkwardly patted her on the back.

"But that's why I love you " she added as an afterthought.

We soon seperated and chatted for several moments as relief ran through me like a warm breeze. We could finnaly speak normally, and only then did I realize how much I missed my friend.

A couple of moments later Haldir emerged from the trees with a smile on his features.

"I am glad that you managed to resolve your differences." he said.

"So am I mellon nin" I answered while Gabriell went to retrieve her sword.

I stayed at the practice for a while but decided I was simply wasting time. Time I had no right to lose.

I got up and made my way towards the archery arena. I took my bow and quiver, which started to feel right in my arms, and notched my first a deep breath I narrowed my eyes on my target and let the arrow fly. It hit the inner circle and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was most certainly getting better. The thing that bothered me was the speed with which I took out my arrows. I was too slow.

I spent a while practising on my own before Legolas arrived.

"Siluad Evelyn (greetings)"

"Hello Legolas" I said smiling.

"You seem to be in high spirits today" he noted with a smile of his own.

"I reconciled with Gabriell, I thank you for your advice."

"I am glad"

The hours flew by and soon it was time for dinner.

I was walking down a dimly lit corridor when I thought I heared shuffling behind me. I turned around but found that there was no one there. I took another couple of steps and heared the sound again. There was someone here, someone who did not want to be seen.

I slowly withdrew my knife and turned around.

"I know you are there. Come out and I promise no harm will come to you, fail to do so and you will taste my knife. "

Shuffling was more prominent now but even mine elven eyes could not make out the perosn in the shadow. Just as I was about to throw my knife, out from the shadows came someone I did not expect to see here. Someone that shouldn't be here.

" Alven , what in the name of Valar are you doing here?" I asked gobsmacked.

The elf gave me a grin and a long hug. He was 300 years younger than me and still managed to outgrow me. I really felt like a dwarf compared to most of the elfs here.

"I arrived today, as a representative of Lord Celebron" he said, finnaly letting me bretahe.

"He has a message for you." he continued, his face turning serious.

"Na i ahie ya meril cene Ambaresse. " ( be the change you wish to see in the world. )"He said you'd understand, and one more message let the past rest, the fault was not your own."

I knew what he meant, and it brought a smile to my face, remembering my grandfather.

"Come, I am on my way to dinner, join me" I beckoned and continued my way as he fell in step beside me. "My grandfather always had too much faith and too much understanding for me. It was my fault and both of us know it. But le hannon Alven (I thank you) for deliviring me my grandfather's words." I said and gave him a smile.

"I do not know of what fault you speak, but I know a person as kind as you could have no fault by my standards"

That is one trait I simply loved about my friend, faith , even when said faith was misplaced. I didn't answer him. I couldn't. My sin would die with me, metaphoriclly speaking.

I entered the hall soon after and took a seat next to Gabriell.

"Hello mellon nin" I greeted her silently.

"Oh hi Ev, how was your day" she greeted me cheerfully and maybe a bit louder than necessary.

The hall went silent as every member of the fellowship turned towards us.

"You're friends again Gabriell?" The halfling, Pippin, voiced what everyone was thinking.

"We never stoped being friends Pippin, we just had a fight, we do that a lot." she answered happily.

Some looked content with the solution, some relieved, while others downright mad.

The days seemed to become a blurr after that and I spent them more or less happily. But the ever nearing begining of our journey loomed over the fellowship like a dark cloud.

As the day of departure rushed towards us I found myself observing the fellowship more and more. I would wonder which one would survive if anyone at all.

Who would lose their life? Who else would die for the blasted ring that hang from Frodo's neck?

I looked over to Gabriell, and my gaze passed Legolas and Aragon. Not them. I would not see them leave, even if my life were the price. I would not lose them.

The night before the departure was the worst one yet. Dawn would soon approach and yet I found no peace. Not even in my mother's garden. I was sitting on a tree branch, my back to it's bark when I heard footsteps bellow me. The rain was making it difficult to tell the difference between the steps and I was surprised to find it was Haldir. His hair was wet, and a shade darker. He seemed haunted.

I dropped slowly from the tree and his head shot up at my sudden arrival.

He tried to compose himself but to no avail. I could still see it, still sense it, even if I tried not to.

I didn't say anything, not a word. I just gave him a hug. Words would not help him and if he wanted to, he knew that he had someone to talk to. We seperated soon and he sat on a branch nearby, me following suit.

"I can not do it Evelyn" he said.

"What my friend, what can you not do?" I asked softly.

"I can't watch her go." I didn't need anymore words. I had noticed and so had he, he was a smart elf after all, and lived long enough to know. He was in love, and he had to watch the woman he loved depart on a quest that is more than likely to fail. He would have to see her walk to her death.

We sat in silence for a while his head in his hands and my hand over his shoulder. There was nothing I could say. I could not say that she would return, I could not say she would be fine. The same thoughts plauged me.

Making a decision I gently took his hands from his face.

"She loves orhids, best them be purplish-red, you know the one beneath the great waterfall. She also loves music and to spend time with people she loves. Remember this my friend, if you are to be successful in your courting." I said with a smile.

"When am I to court her? " he asked desperately. "I have no more time left"

"You will have all the time in the world. I will keep her safe, my friend, I will bring her to Lothlorien. Meet us there." I said standing up." Estellio nin (trust me)"

I left him to his thoughts with resolve as firm as steel . Gabriell would live, my friend would live, even if I wouldn't.

I went to my room to finish my packing. I packed lightly taking with me only the necessary, another set of clothes and undergarments, my bow and quiver, my knives, a pendant my mother left me which held a picture of our family, another set of knives and a small dagger.

Before going to the meeting place I went to my forest once more. I put my hand on a tree and let the tears flow. This would be the only time I allowed myself to weep. I looked around trying to memorize every detail, because I knew that this was the last time I would see it.

I composed myself and schooled my features.

I was the second one there, beaten only by Frodo, who was observing the forest from the balconies.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly, only to relax when he realized it was me.

"We will suceed, young hobbit, I promise."

The rest of the fellowship soon gathered and we began with our goodbyes.

My sister gave me a tight hug. "No i Melain na le" (may the Valar be with you)

"Goheno nin" ( I thank you) I said stepping out of her hug and allowing her to say goodbye to Aragon.

My brothers each hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forhead.

My father also hugged me and said:"Gerich veleth nin" (You have my love)

"As do you Athar" I said burying my head in his shoulder for a moment, we separated and I walked over to Haldir.

I gave him a brief hug and said "Estelio nin" (trust me )

"You know I do." he said.

He then proceeded to say goodbye to Gabriell who surprised him by hugging him briefly.

"I'll see you " she said cheerfully, but I knew better. She was sad to be leaving and tried to mask it. Apparently he knew her well enough too.

"May the Valar be with you meleth nin" (my love)

She frowned at the unfamiliar words which she didn't understand. But I did and so did many there. She was lucky to have met someone as good as Haldir and to have him love her.

With the last few farewells said the fellowship departed. Wether to our death or salvation I didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything except for the things you do not recognize from the original series. I also do not own the song, it belongs to Halestorm.

Author's note : I would again like to ask for reviews, as a manner of communication. I have my doubts about this chapter and would like to hear your opinions regarding it.

* * *

Chapter 5: The moments we shared

The first few hours of the journey were spent leisurely as we walked through the woods of Rivendell. Legolas was in the back , keeping a watchful eye on our surroundings. In front of him walked Boromir, with Sam and Frodo before him. Then came Gabriell, a bit absent minded, Merry and Pippin,Gimli, Aragon and me with Gandalf leading the way. It was decided that us elves should take the front and the back of the group to assure the highest level of security possible.I was worried for my friend bur could not afford it to distract me. She was secondary to this quest as were we all. Aragon decided to make camp at nightfall. We were still in the woods of Rivendell and were therefore relatively safe. The hobbits set about preparing the dinner and starting the fire and I sat down next to Gabriell.

"Are you well Gab? What thoughts plague your mind?" I asked.  
"I am fine Ev, just a bit excited" she said with a forced smile.  
"You insult me mellon nin, I am well aware that you are not alright. But if it is so that you wish, I will let you remain silent. Were you to feel a need to talk to someone, my ear will always be willing" I said, put my hand on her shoulder briefly and got up.  
I placed my mat on the ground next to Gabriell's and Legolas'. Legolas had volunteered for the first watch and I was determined to take the next. I sat down on a nearby rock when I was approached by Gandalf.  
"The journey has been easy thus far, but I sense that not all shall remain so." I said.  
"Ah, my dear Evelyn, I would expect it to be so. But you know I am sure, that we should always hope." he said, lighting his pipe.  
"I made a promise Gandalf, and I would like to ask of you to be the one to carry it out were I to fall in battle."  
"Now, now, your mind should not be plagued by such thoughts. You have to believe that you will survive, we all do."  
"Be it as it may ,I would still prefer to know that someone would carry my word out. I promised Haldir that I would bring Gabriell to Lothlorien. If I were to fall in battle, I wish that you swear to me that you will keep her safe."  
"Why do you not ask such a favour of Aragon or Legolas, why do you ask an old man?" he asked, observing me.  
"I would not ask it of Aragon because I wish for him to live through this quest, my sister would accompany him should he fall to the shadow, and you are aware that what I ask could bring you to peril. It is a selfish wish, but one I can not overrule."  
"And what of Legolas, I am sure you know he would be more than capable to carry your request out."  
"I can not ask Legolas, I do not know why, but I feel that he would not obey. Gandalf, you must understand, were you to come in a situation where you had to choose between my life and hers the choice has to be her. Always her. Legolas would try to save us both, and he would die trying. Promise me Gandalf, for I have no one else to ask "  
He observed me for a while and I was afraid that he would refuse.  
"I promise. " was his reply.

The days melted to one and we soon left the safety of my Rivendell. We were going to make camp on a grassy hill one night, when Gabriell approached me.  
"Ev, can I talk to you for a bit?"  
"Sure " I said with a smile.  
She sat down beside me and I patiently waited for her to speak.  
"How close are you to Haldir?" she asked.  
"We have been friends for a while now. I think I know him fairly well."  
"How did you meet?" she asked  
"He's a member of the guard that serves my grandparents."  
"And does he have a girlfriend?" she asked, right to the point .  
"He does not. But I have a question of my own. How much do you know of my kind?" I asked.  
"Not much, you have pointy ears, good eyesight and hearing, that's about it."  
" And do you know how old I am" I asked tentatively. This would be hard to break down.  
"18 right?" she asked me confused.  
I could hear Aragon chuckle a little way off. Well, it wasn't that funny.  
"Actually I am 1800" I said and she started laughing like a maniac.  
"Yeah right, and you're going to tell me Legolas is 1900 " she said through her laughter.  
Legolas, who heard his name looked up and answered for me.  
"I am 2200 years of age" he said his brows furrowed as he could not make out a source of her amusement.  
She stopped laughing and turned to me, "You're serious aren't you?"  
"Yes. We are immortal".  
"What do you mean immortal, like you can't die ? At all? And what if I stabbed you ?" she asked her eyes wide. She was surprised but was taking this as a good thing.  
"We can only die if we suffer a deadly injury or of broken heart." I answered.  
"That's so sappy" she laughed turned serious again and asked me a question that was bound to come. "How old is Haldir?"  
"I am not sure but somewhere between 2200 and 2800"  
"Oh." was her answer.  
"Age means little to us mellon nin. Do not lose faith. " She looked a little put down and her next question surprised me.  
"Do you think he could like me?"  
I really didn't know what to tell her. I couldn't tell her that he already loved her so I decided to answer diplomatically.  
"An elf loves only once mellon nin. I am certain that he loved no one before you met him. You have as much chance with him as you would with any other mortal man."  
She beamed at me and I stood up. Dinner was ready and I needed to eat quickly for I had guard duty immediately after. The meal time was always a cheerful affair, filled with joyous talk and laughter from the hobbits.I didn't stand out in these occasions but quietly ate my fill if I even ate at all.  
However, this dinner did not appear like it would be a peacful matter. Boromir kept looking at me, smirking, and whispering with Gimli.  
It was really grating on my every nerve, knowing that they were not speaking well of me, and were doing so blatantly before me.  
"What is your problem with me, Boromir of Gondor" I asked and all conversation seized.  
"I have no problem with you personally she-elf" he said " I just doubt the ability of a she elf in a battle."  
"Really, and if I were human I would be able to fight ? " I asked my anger rising.  
"It would not be proper but you could fight, yes. You look fragile, she elf, and I fear that if a gust of wind were to pass by you would be carried like a leaf. " he said and laughed, followed by Gimli.  
I fingered my dagger trying to calm myself.  
"Evelyn.." said Legolas who noticed my actions.  
"She is more than capable to fight" said Aragon.  
"You shouldn't annoy her Boromir, " Gabriell warned." Or that dagger may end up in your chest"  
"Ha. You even let your friends speak for you." Boromir laughed. "coward."  
I was up in a flash, stepped up to him and held my dagger to his throat. He was quick though too and had his sword pressed on my chest.  
The other members of the fellowship were up now on their feet too.  
"This has gone far enough. Step away from each other." Gandalf said.  
"Come Boromir, let it go" Gimli sad as he pulled Boromir away.  
"Lower the dagger Ev" said Gabriell trying to calm me.  
But neither moved. Aragon was now pulling Boromir away too and gentle arms wound their way around my waist.  
I turned around and noticed that it was Legolas. I suddenly felt very tired and let myself be pulled away, but not before I heard Boromir say : "She will be the death of us all."  
"Mibo orch" (Go kiss an orc) I murmured under my breath. Legolas led me to the most far edge of the camp. I sat down on a rock and he sat beside me.

"Mellon nin?" he asked tentatively.

"Forgive me Legolas, but I am still mad, I can not talk about this. Not yet." I answered.

I saw that he nodded from the corner of my eye and suddenly his hand was around my shoulders . I leaned my head on his arm as we sat in silence. I found that it was easy to sit with him like this, even though I shied away from physical contact with most of my friends. I took a deep breath and his scent filled my nostrils. He smelled like the grass and pine, a beautiful scent.

I don't know how long we sat there, in silence, but the sound of footsteps snapped me out of my thoughts.

We turned and saw that it was Aragon.

"Legolas. It is time for your watch."

Legolas nodded and I pulled my head back.

"Will you be alright mellon nin?" he asked.

"Of course. Thank you Legolas." I answered with a smile. I felt oddly refreshed and my anger felt manageable.

Legolas stood up and walked away to a better position for surveillance. Aragon didn't sit down and I drew my knees to my chin.

"Lady Gabriell is worried about you."

"I am aware. I will go back soon." he just nodded and left.

I would not let the blasted man get to me. This was not the time to be losing my head. I was a lady and I had to act like one.

I took a few more moments to myself, mostly focusing on my breathing. I schooled my features in an impassive expression and stood up. I walked slowly back to the camp and not many noticed my arrival. The hobbits were asleep and the dwarf's snoring could be heard from afar. Gandalf sat leaning against a tree and my friend sat on her sleeping mat.

I walked up to her and silently sat down. She jumped a little at my sudden arrival but then threw herself at me.

"It's alright Gab. " I said patting her back.

"Don't you ever do that. I thought you were going to leave. "

"You know I couldn't. I swore my allegiance to Frodo. I will protect him until the ring is destroyed" Or I. I added in my head.

"And what about us, would you miss no one?" she added with a pout.

"Hmm, let me see, " I said putting my finger to my temple. "Yes, I would miss Aragon and Gandalf." I said with a smile, which earned me a smack from her.

"Alright I would miss you to. " I said.

"And Legolas " she added with a weird smile.

"Yes, I'd miss him too. " I said. She was most certainly odd. "Rest now mellon nin"

I spent my time until morning sitting by Legolas as he held watch. It was a peaceful time and I found myself humming under my breath. Odd. I was was not accustomed to doing it in front of others. I stopped immediately and he turned his head towards me.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

I found that heat was rising in my cheeks and I looked away from him.

"I didn't use to do it before others. "

"Well, I'd like it if you were to continue."

Some more time was spent in silence, as I managed to get my pale complexion back. I then continued humming softly, avoiding his gaze.

The camp was soon awake and I noticed that Boromir awoke as well. I made my way purposely towards him and the camp went silent again. Legolas was by my side in a second,whether to protect me or him, I didn't know.

"I came to offer my apologies, Boromir son of Gondor. I was out of line, and I regret my actions. " I said.

He looked at me oddly but said nothing. I could sense the tension dropped and I walked away from him. We packed quickly and continued our way.

The next time we stopped was used for practice. Boromir was training the halflings to fight with a sword and Legolas was observing the sky.

"What is that ?" I asked spotting a weird black cloud.

"Just a cloud" said Gimli.

"It's moving fast, and against the wind" warned Boromir who raised his head.

"It's Cerbain! From Dudland!" yelled Legolas and cold sweat ran through me.  
"Hide" yelled Aragon. I jumped to my feet and took a moment to take notice of my surroundings. Everyone was scrambling about, trying to get things out of sight as soon as possible and the most obvious of the things that would give us away lay forgotten in the middle of our stony sanctuary. I ran to it as fast as my legs would carry me and opened my water pouch. I poured the water on the fire and in the same time kicked the bowl that sat in the near with my foot. It was sent flying in the bushes just as the last of the fire embers died out. I threw some dust on it to smolder the smoke and realized with desperation that my time was running out. Suddenly. a hand came out of nowhere and I was pulled in the area between two looming rocks that would conceal anyone from the view of creatures of air.

There, looming over me, stood Legolas. We were pressed close in this limited space and I could feel his chest rise and fall against mine. He was staring down at me and I found myself mesmerized by his eyes. Lost, in the labyrinth of the ocean. Oddly enough, I had no desire to find my way out. I could feel his lithe and yet strong body against my own and had the strangest urge to touch his face. My gaze fell on his lips and I unconsciously wondered how they would feel against my own. His long hair fell on my face and tickled my cheeks.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my odd urges.I opened them again, trying to compose myself, and noticed that his gaze had also moved to my lips. These moments must have been short, but for me they were like an eternity. The sounds of birds were now distant and Legolas stepped away from me, and from our hiding place. I now noticed that my breathing had quickened, and that I felt hot. What was wrong with me? I knew what these feelings were but prayed to Valar that I had imagined them. I could not fancy someone, not now, and never him. I would not allow this to happen, I would not fall prey to the darkness that roams this land. I would not be a weapon, not again.

This determination brought forth a new strength to me. I stepped out of the shadow as composed as possible.

"Spies of Saruman, " announced Gandalf worriedly " the passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

The words sent chills down my spine. It was a dangerous trek but we were left with little choice, as turning back was not one.

We made the necessary preparations and were by nightfall settled in the foot of the mountain. It was a treacherous path, one we dared not take upon ourselves in the dark of the night. The atmosphere was tense and I couldn't stand it anymore. I moved closer to Gabriell and whispered : " Gab. would you be inclined to sing for me?"

She looked at me oddly and noticed a change in my behaviour promptly calling me on it:

"Is something wrong Ev?" she asked quietly, but it did not go unheard by either Aragon nor Legolas.

The later turned to me with worried eyes. He had been silent since the hiding and was now waiting patiently for my response.

"It is nothing. It is just that some thoughts plague my mind, which I can not get rid of. A song would be much appreciated."

She nodded and sat a little bit straighter.

She began her song and promptly earned the attention of all present.

"You had your heart set on an angel's kiss

Maybe a taste of bliss,

Maybe a long white dress and a fistfull of flowers

You wrapped your arms around a murderer  
Pretending it didn't hurt  
Every time I cut you deeper and deeper

Hey I'm not the one, I'm not the one  
I'm not the one you wanna give your heart too

You came, you fell  
You thought this was something else  
This has got nothing to do with love  
This has got nothing to do with

You beg, you plead  
You wanted more than you could keep  
This has got nothing to do with love  
This has got nothing to do with  
This has got nothing to do with love

I gave you just enough to paralyze  
Thought maybe you could satisfy  
Sometimes I get so bored of you boy

Hey I'm not the one, I'm not the one  
I'm not the one you wanna give your heart too

You came, you fell  
You thought this was something else  
This has got nothing to do with love  
This has got nothing to do with

You beg, you plead  
You wanted more than you could keep  
This has got nothing to do with love  
This has got nothing to do with  
This has got nothing to do with love

I'm not the one, I'm not the one

You came, you fell  
You thought this was something else  
This has got nothing to do with love  
This has got nothing to do with

You beg, you plead  
You wanted more than you could keep  
This has got nothing to do with love  
This has got nothing to do with  
This has got nothing to do with love  
This has got nothing to do with  
This has got nothing to do with love"

By the time she finished I felt like I was on the brink of tears. I prayed to Valar no one would see it. Thankfully, they were all focused on Gab.  
"Your voice is beautiful lady Gabriell " praised Sam.

"Aye, I have yet to hear one that could compare" added Gimli. I stood up, silently walking away from the group. My departure went unnoticed and I walked silently throughout the trees.

I could hear no one following me and let my tears flow. I wasn't as stupid as to stray too far away from the camp and made sure that it stayed in my earshot.

I don't know how long I sat there or what time it was as I was snapped out of my thoughts by a rustle behind the trees.

From the shadows emerged Legolas and I struggled to even my breathing. He stood quietly behind me, waiting for any sign I would give. This couldn't go on forever. I was not the kind of person that would run away from their problems, I would face them head on. So why could I not do so this time? These reactions were foreign to me and made chaos in my head and heart.

"Evelyn?" he asked silently.

I stood up and turned towards him. He stepped up to me and gently touched my cheek.

"Speak, please mellon nin, my heart shatters upon seeing your distress." I stepped up closer to he seemed to sense my intentions and I promptly found myself encaged by gentle arms. I buried my face in his chest and took deep, calming breaths. My nostrils were filled with his scent, which in turn cleared my head. I could now think clearly, and put things in perspective. My knees wobbled when I came to a sudden realization.

"The Ring" I whispered.

I could hear the rumble in his chest as Legolas asked :"What about it?"

"It's affecting me." I was weak. Again.

Legolas led me to a nearby stone and we sat down. We were still in a half-hug and I had to lift my head from his shoulder for me to be able to form coherent words.

"I am weak Legolas. Weaker than you all. It is using my weakness and affecting my emotions. It loathes me Legolas, it snarls at me when I'm around Frodo. It's trying to destroy me subtly."

We were silent for a few moments as he digested the information. I was right and I knew it. It was using my emphatic abilities to destroy me. It was alive, a breathing, loathing thing. And it wanted me dead just as much I wanted to see it disappear in the depths of Mordor.

"If that is so, and I deem it is, do not let the foul soul torture your own. You are strong Evelyn, more than you are inclined to admit. And if the burden gets too heavy to carry on your own, I will always be willing to share it with you, as will Gandalf, Gabriell or Aragon. You are not alone, mellon nin, do not let it convince you otherwise."

"Thank you, my friend" I said resting my head on his shoulder once more.

I left the clearing that night with new found strength and determination. Legolas was right, I was not alone, and if the ring had in fact won a battle, did not imply that he had won the war. I would win, as I won before, one way or the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The usual. I own nothing, only the characters you don't recognize from the original work.

Author's note: I would like to thank those who reviewed, even though there were few. More reviews are encouraged, as I want to hear your opinions, even if you hate the story.

* * *

Our journey continued upwards on the mountain and as the days passed the conditions turned from bad to worse rapidly. We were currently making our way through a particularly tricky part of the passage. The ground, covered in snow and ice, was treacherous for the feet of men and all but Legolas and I had trouble making their way through. We had it a lot easier for our bodies were light and had little threat of losing our footing. Gandalf was in the front, making a way for the rest of us to pass through, accompanied by Legolas. I walked in the back, close to Gabriell and the hobbits and had already had to pull Pippin back on several occasions, when he was far to close to falling to an untimely death. I could feel the change of temperature, but it was not affecting me as much as it did my mortal companions.

The hobbits were huddled in their little cloaks, shivering with the cold, the men and Gandalf wrapped themselves in their own, and Gimli's beard changed from it's more than noticeable auburn to pure white.

Suddenly , Frodo slipped and skidded backwards several feet. He landed in front of Aragon who helped him up, and I noticed something from the corner of my eye, that made my heart clench in my chest. Frodo had dropped the ring, and if that hadn't been enough the one to pick it up was Boromir.

"Aragon " I called and directed his attention to the man, in the same time fighting back a scream of pain as the sight of the foul ring.

"Disgusssting creature, why do you still hope" it snarled. With every sylable the thing pronounced, or more like hissed, my head throbbed. "You have falllllen before. No goood could save you. You are guiltttty."

"Damn you" I hissed in my head" I am at fault, but I would be damned if I do not see the day of your destruction"

Boromir gazed at the ring and I noticed that Aragon's hand moved to the hilt of his sword. I could see that Legolas had drawn his bow.

I fingered the dagger on my hip-belt, and licked my lips in anticipation.

"Boromir" called Aragon. "Return the ring to Frodo". His words seemed to momentarily break the spell for a moment as Boromir raised his head. He blinked several times and his eyes lost the fog.

He walked up to us and handed Frodo the ring.

"As you wish" he said and gave a forced smile, ruffling Frodo's hair before returning to his previous post. Only then did Aragon and Legolas loosen their grip on their weapons.

We continued our trek for what felt like hours, but could have, in truth been only moments, for time was a relative thing this far up on the mountain.

I shivered suddenly, and the unpleasant movement had no connection to the weather. There was something in the air, a voice that chanted, and it made me want to run and hide.

"There's a fell voice in the air" said Legolas.

"It's chanting" I added my observation.

Suddenly the mountain shook and snow started falling from the upper layers.

"It's Saruman, he's trying to bring down the mountain " yelled Gandalf and took on a chant of his own.

"We must go back" yelled Aragon, but it was too late. Mere seconds later we were covered in snow. I quickly fought my way up and helped the others pull the hobbits from their icy imprisonment.

"We must make for the Gap of Rohan and take west to my city!" said Boromir.

"That brings us too close to Isengard." answered Aragon.

"We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let's go through the mines of Moria."

proposed Gimli.

Once again, fear claimed my heart. I didn't like enclosed, small, dark places. Mines were definitely on that list.

"Let the ring bearer decide" said Gandalf and all turned to Frodo. He looked surprised and worried, but then yelled over the growing storm : "We will go throughout the mines"

"So be it" was Gandalf's response.

The decision has been made, then. One I had feared so. But I would not back down. I swore my loyalty to the ring bearer, and would give my life to save his. Besides, how bad could dwarf-filled mines be?

Very bad, was the answer and I had to agree as the fellowship made their way beneath the rocks away from air's gentle touch.

I promised him my life, my fate, the very air I breathe. I had the courage to do so, without a blink of an eye. Was I a fool? Perhaps. Did I not anticipate this when I read about these lands? I did. This was not the first time. So why did I have to force my body to obey. Every step we took was harder than the next. I felt like the air, that was once a friend, now turned it's back on me, denying me the privilege of breathing. The more I thought about the situation and what was to come, the more I felt panic take hold of my heart. The foul thing could sense it, I knew it could, and it enjoyed it. It revelled in my pain. The one thing that I knew was pure, possibly the only thing that the ring had that was pure, was its hate towards me.

I knew not why it loathed me so, but such thoughts were nothing but a hindrance. I distracted myself by observing my surroundings. I could not bear to observe the mountain for long, so I instead focused on the sounds. I heard the wind rustle in the trees, I heard the shallow breathing of my companions, the squishing of feet on the ground. I heard it all. And I reveled in the feeling. This was a forest, still. I would not let the sorrow and self-pity engulf my soul. I would fight, even if it meant that I chose pain.

The scenery had changed far too soon. The grass and the dirt of a forest path were exchanged for a rocky path that lead further into the mountain. The path was soon wet and slippery, which indicated us nearing a body of water. Soon we did in fact reach a large cave. Moist crawled on its walls, making them shine in the feeble light that fought it's way through to reach us. The stones were larger here and I could make out a few that looked like they fell from the mountain's side. In the middle of the cave stood a body of water, a lake I assumed. Its black waves reached their hands greedily towards the shore, towards us. The entire cave gave me an uneasy feeling and I could state with no restrictions that something evil dwelled in this cave recently. An unbidden thought arose in my mind, and sent a tremor through my body. What if it never left.

My eyes and ears were now on red alert as I heard the dwarve's exclamation of awe:"The walls of Moria" . The hobbits tumbled their way through to Gandalf, tripping and losing their footing ever so often. The ground was treacherous, and held no restraint. Gabriell threw me a jealous look as she stumbled over a rock, and was assisted by Gimli.

"Careful lass , watch your feet." he warned cheerfully.

I had an ominous feeling but gave it no thought, ascribing it to my state of uneasiness.

"Itidin.. it mirrors only starlight and moonlight " said Gandalf as he put his hand on the stone wall.

Just then, the clouds parted their way and the glorious light of moon, the dancer of the sky, enlightened the scene. As it's light reached the wall, the lines of the door were made known to our eyes and we could not help but marvell at the beauty set before them. The doors had magic, the kind known only to the elven kind, and yet the technique, the shape all of those belonged to the masters of earth, lords of the mountain, the dwarves. These doors were built in a time when elven kind and dwarven kind lived in friendship, and a time when this war was nothing more than a bad premonition.

A writing appeared on the door, writing so old, that even my eyes have not seen it before.

Gandalf, however, had no trouble reading it and did so that all could hear.

"It reads :The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend and enter."

"What do you suppose it means?" asked Merry .

Gandalf seemed quite confident and his response was made in such a manner :"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and enter."

He than began his chant and for several moments nothing happened. Gandalf seemed confused, took up another chant, and as this one had no effect either, his confusion soon grew into frustration.

It looked like this matter could take a while, so the rest of the fellowship took some much needed rest. I hadn't spent a lot of time with Gabriell in the past few days, either preoccupied with observing the surroundings for a sign of orcs , or having guard duties. These were spent with Legolas, who kept me company in such tiring nights. I moved closer to her and was surprised to find that she had grown taller, not much, but my eyes could still see it. She also seemed to have lost some weight, but that could be ascribed to the tiring life she had had for these couple of weeks.

Deciding not to dwell too much on such trivial matters, I took a seat on the rock beside hers.

"Hi Ev, " she greeted me with a wide smile.

"Hello Gab." I replied.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked worriedly. She knew about my fear and was worried, bless her.

I sighed, smoothing out my clothes. "I would lie if I said that my heart had no fear. It does, but it can not afford to act on it. I can not let myself get distracted. I must think of here and now. And here and now, I am a warrior, a servant to the ring bearer. Should he require it I shall walk through the fire itself. Mines are no exception."

She observed me worriedly for a while longer but then shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"If you say so." was her only reply.

We sat in silence for a while longer and the movements of the water began to grow into a great worry for me. There was something unnatural in the way the water hugged the shore. The water was, in it's essence alive, a part of nature, and therefore had a certain aura to it. This aura was, plainly put, wrong.

Aragon must have sensed it too because he stopped the hobbits from throwing tiny rocks in the water, playing a game.

"Do not disturb the water" he warned silently, as if he feared to awaken the thing that resided in it's depth by any sound above a whisper. I could understand the worry. Legolas stood quietly to the side, his posture tense. Our eyes met and he gave me a grim nod. He had noticed too.

"It's a riddle" Frodo's voice rang through the loud silence. Smart halfling.

"Speak friend and enter... Gandalf, what is the elvish word for friend?" he continued.

"Oh.. mellon" said Gandalf and with that the rocks trembled. The doors slowly slided apart, revealing a passage of pure darkness. And if my nerves were on the edge already, they were ready to jump now. Through my veins ran adrenaline, the kind of rush one get's before entering a fight, a feeling I knew far too well.

Gimli didn't seem to feel any uneasiness and walked straight in, boasting loudly : "Soon, master and lady elf , you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves, roaring fires, malt beer, read meet of the bone. This my friends, is the home of my cousin Ballin.. and they call this a Mine " he said with awe, and just to get his thought across he repeated again: "A Mine!".

I walked in behind him and my nostrils were filled with the most putrid of smells. The smell of flesh decaying, of bones rotting away to nothingness, blood dried a long time ago. The smell of death.

The light of Gandalf's staff brought forth a scene which caused my stomach to clench. As far as the eye could see, in every direction, there were piles and piles of dwarf bodies. Some still had arrows sticking out of random body parts, still had the swords they were killed in stabbed in their wounds.

"This is no mine, tis' a tomb." said Boromir, and I couldn't help but agree.

The poor dwarf was in a state of shock." Oh no..no..no."

Legolas walked up to a body and gently removed the arrow. "Goblins" he spat, breaking the arrow in half. "We make for the gap of Rohan, we should never have come here" said Boromir.

Then, a loud gasp had me swirling about. A tentacle wrapped itself around Frodo's leg. With a sharp pull, it crashed the hobbit to the ground and started pulling him backwards, towards the sinfully black surface of the lake. Frodo tried desperately to grab onto something, anything, but the barren pathway offered no support.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam exclaimed as the fellowship jumped to action. I took out two of my knives, one from each sleeve, and threw them at the creature. One bounced off harmlessly, hitting a shell of sorts, while the other missed the target completely, as the creature demonstrated unbelievable agility. It was foul in every way, it's tentacles uncountable, and seemed indefeatable.

Arrows whizzed past my head and I noticed Legolas, firing arrow after arrow at the creature, as he managed to find a weak spot, his concentration set on it. I decided that throwing my knives would be of no help here and jumped forward, to engage myself in close range combat. The sword fighters, including Gabriell, were hacking at the creature, but the range of it's tentacles seemed to be never-ending. I neared it and ducked the first blow aimed at me by bending forward, simultaneously raising my right arm, cutting the assulting tentacle. I had no room to think as the next one came from the side, and I swung my left dagger upwards , effectively blocking it. I had no time to block the next, which caused me to jump from the creature. I ran forward again and jumped upwards agily. I threw my knife, and manged to hit the creature's head. It seemed distracted for a second, a chance Aragon used to severe the tentacle that held Frodo. He fell unceremoniously in Boromir's waiting arms, and they retreated in the walls of Moria.

"Into the mines" Gandalf called.

"Legolas!" I yelled as he shot the creature in the eyes, gaining us a few seconds, but in the same time enraging it so ,that it attacked blindly , bringing the walls down.

We were now trapped in the cold and the dark of Moria, with nothing but the dead and orcs to keep us company. Or so I hopped.

I shuddered as we got encased in complete darkness. I took a step forwards , doing my best to battle the rising panic. In a few infinite moments, we were surrounded by a soft glow originating from Gandalf's staf and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. The light had brought a small comfort, but a comfort none the less, and I would have to hope for the best, we all would.

"We now have but one choice" said Gandalf:"we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

We walked silently for a day or so and I felt annoyed with myself. My movements were feverish and I would jump at any noise, therefore receiving more than few odd glances. There was nothing to distract me now, as even my elven eyes could not see much. Gandalf had called a break, in what I assumed to be, hours before. I was currently tossing and turning as no rest would come to me. I had given a fare amount of trouble to Gabriell, who had stayed up with me for a while, but I soon made her sleep. It would be of no use to anyone if she was deprived of energy. I had a feeling she would need all the rest she could get in the approaching days.

Gimli volunteered for guard duty, but was refused, as Aragon claimed he needed rest. I silently agreed, seeing as the dwarf's grief was such, that even my best shields offered no protection. Aragon now stood watch, smoking his pipe and staring at the darkness. I briefly considered joining him, but decided against it, seeing as I would be no good company in my current state.

I heard soft footsteps and Legolas emerged from the darkness, carrying his supplies with him. He laid down his mat next to mine and laid down. He seemed to think I was resting, for he disturbed me in no manner. I turned to my side, facing him.

"Do you not rest Evelyn? You should save your energy, there is no telling what awaits in these treacherous mines." he whispered in the dark.

"I can find no rest. I have a fear of closed areas, and this dark helps me not. Elves were not meant to be underground" I murmured, surprised again at myself, and at how easily I shared my most important secrets with the elf lying opposite me. I always had a shield up, no one was allowed close. Not even Gabriell could overcome it easily. But he did. With what seemed to be no effort at all. To tell you the truth, it was frustrating me to no end.

We stayed silent for a while and then he took my hand in his. The odd sensation was present again. He didn't seem to experience the same thing as he pulled gently at my hand, making me move closer to him. He pulled gently once more and I found myself with my head on his chest. He had an arm around my waist and another on my back. He formed small circles on my back, effectively calming me. I was really starting to hate this effect he had on me, but suddenly found myself overwhelmed by exhaustion.  
"Rest , mellon nin, you are safe " he whispered and my consciousness slipped away.

I stirred after what felt like mere moments later, after feeling Legolas move beneath me. I shot up instantly and he gave me an odd look. It was normal for elves to show affection this way towards their friends in this culture, but back in Gabriell's it was considered a matter of more intimacy to sleep in a male's arms. I met Gab's eyes and she gave me a wink, which brought forth a heat to my cheeks. Stupid friends and stupid insinuations. I swiftly gathered my things, but did not manage to avoid the perplexed look Legolas gave me.

We walked throught the mines of Moria for a long time, stopping at times, but only for a small amount of time. I have taken to resting in Legolas' arms, and it soon felt natural. He didn't question me on my initial reaction but I knew he was curious. Well, he would have to remain in the dark, metaphorically speaking, as I had no intent on talking to him about this particular matter. Gab had also tried to talk to me about this matter but I blatantly refused. The truth was far too foul to be told, to anyone, not even myself.

On the fourth day of our journey, we seemed to arrive at a crossroad of sorts. It wasn't the first we had encountered but this one felt far more ominous. The air was dense here, filled with a sickly sweet smell, unlike any we had encountered so far. It reminded me of something, but I could ,by no means, remember what the scent was. A presence loomed in the air and I had a great shadow growing in my mind. Something was not right, not right at all.

"I have no memory of this place" announced Gandalf as he sat on a nearby rock. He took out his pipe, lit it and stared thoughtfully ahead.I could not let the forboding feeling go and silently made my way to Legolas.

"Something looms in these caves Evelyn , something sinister. Do you not feel it?"

"I feel it mellon nin, but I had hoped it was nothing. I fear that the peaceful part of our journey will draw to it's end far sooner than we would like it. I fear that blood will be spilled soon" I said, leaning on a rock next to him. He reached out and took my hand in his, rubbing small circles on the back of my palm with his thumb thoughtfully.

"That may be so, but we will succeed. We have to have faith." he murmured, only for my ears to hear.

"Am man harthach mellon nin?" (Why do you still hope my friend" I asked silently as a wave of desperation found rest upon my soul.

"Because I have no other choice" was his reply. Spoken like a warior. His words brought a little light to the darkness that surrounded my spirit. Perhaps Middle Earth could still be saved. Perhaps that was all we needed, faith.

We spent the rest of the time in this matter, silently leaning on the rock , our hands joined as each of us immersed in his own thoughts. I needed to reinforce my will. I would be of no use to anyone, let alone the ring bearer, in this condition. I was irrelevant, compared to this quest we all were. But I would see the ring destroyed, or die trying. Even if I died, the others would continue. But as long as I breath war will not be won by the armies of Sauron and Saruman. I would not see my Rivendell conquered. I would protect it, by any means necessary.

"It's this way", Gandalf's voice announced, breaking my train of thoughts. He was now standing up, facing one of the roads.

"He's remembered" exclaimed Merry happily.

"No, but the air does not smell so foul here, if in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose " he replied, taking his staff and starting off along the dark path.

The walk was continued silently for a few more hours until a glint caught my eye.

It was soon noticed by Gandalf and he pushed his staff along the walls. They appeared to be covered in a gray glint, which appeared soft to the touch.

"The welth of Moria was not in jewels nor gold... but in Mithril. Bilbo was once given a shirt of Mithril rings from Thorin."

"That was s kingly gift" said Gimli with awe. And awe he should have. Mithril was one of the best materials for armor making. Light as a shirt, firmer than steel. A kingly gift indeed.

"Yes. I never told him, but it's wort is greater than the worth of Shire"

We continued on our way soon after that and the walls seemed to be moving wider apart. A few more moments of walking and we found ourselves in a vast space.

"Let me risk a little more light" spoke Gandalf as the light of his staff intensified, revealing a room that could be matched by no other I've seen, in this realm or the other. One could easily fit half of Rivendell in this room, and the other could fit on top of the first one, as the room seemed to be of immeasurable height. It was lined with columns as wide as ten dwarves and as tall as the mountain itself. You had to admit one thing to the dwarves , their skill in building was unmatched by any of the other races, not even by the machines of the other realm.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake" said Sam, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at the miraculous work of the master of old.

We walked silently through the room and I noticed a light in the distance. As we moved closer, a bit of the scene there was revealed to my elven eyes. Bodys were strewn everywhere, in more density than ever.

Gimli had also noticed and with an exclamation of hororr ran straight in, carring not for the noise his footsteps caused on the marble floor.

"Gimli" Gandalf yelled, but it was far too late. The dwarf had already crossed more than half of the distance and there was no choice but to follow. We found him kneeling before what appeared to be a tomb. His shoulders shook as he repeated no over and over again. He couldn't believe what happened to his own people, and so many of them. No amount of shields could help me now as his sadness poured in my own soul. I took pity on the dwarf, even if he had none for me. I approached him and gently put my hand on his shoulder.

He glanced up, but did not turn me away. A decision formed in my mind, even if because of it all would know of my curse.

"Let me help you Gimli, let me share your pain"

He glanced backwards and muttered silently.

"You can not help me she-elf , they are gone."

"Oh, but I can. Be relieved son of Gloin" I said an purpousely invaded his emotions. I knew that it was not proper, but he would not understand if I were to try and explain it, best to show him.

His eyes widened as his grief covered my soul. I faintly heard the sound of Gandalf's voice.

Tears silently ran down my cheeks as I pulled back. Gimli seemed to have composed himself, and stared at me, his mouth agape.

"I am emphatic, son of Gloin,"I whispered. "I felt what you felt. ". Although my explanation was silent. Legolas turned towards me, hurt in his eyes. He would have wanted to know. He deserved to know, and I would set things right with him, but not now.

"Drums, drums in the deep" Gandalf continued and I focused my attention on him. "We can not get out, a shadow moves in the dark. We can not get out, they are coming!"

The loud silence that followed the dramatic writing of the dwarves was disturbed by a loud clang.

We all turned to see Pippin looking at us sheepishly. He tried to move forward and simultaneously pushed a water bucket down the well he was standing next to , along with it's chain. He winced at each clang, as did I .

A few silent moments passed as we all gave a breath of relief. Gandalf, however, seemed downright murderous.

"Fool of a Took. Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity. " he exclaimed, snatching his hat and staff back from the hobbit's hands.

Boom. I felt fear disrupt my features. Boom. I whipped about facing the fellowship, Boom.

.Boom. Only one thought crossed my mind. A memory of the dwarves. They are coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : The usual. I own nothing except for Gabriell and Evelyn.

Author's note: Reviews would be much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 7: The tomb of Moria

In a second, the fellowship jumped to action. Boromir ran to the doors and an arrow whizzed past his head. Aragon jumped to help him and together they closed the door. But not before we heard a shrilling bellow.

"They have a mountain troll!" Boromir spat.

Legolas passed them weapons as they made to barricade the doors. I turned around and saw that the hobbits were ready, with their small swords drawn. Gabriell had also drawn her sword and I noticed that her hands shook. She would not show it, but she was afraid, and righteously so. This was her first real fight, one of life and death. I ran to her and hugged her briefly.

"You will survive Gab. I promise. Have faith" I said and separated myself from her. She gave me a nod and I left to join Aragon and Legolas with my bow. The doors were closed , but they would not hold for long. I notched my arrow, taking the position next to Aragon. The doors shook as the attack started. A small gap was formed soon and Legolas used it to fire an arrow that shot an orc, signaling the beginning of the battle. I made use of another hole and shot an arrow, killing, or wounding an orc that gave a shriek of pain. The doors were broken immediately after that and a few more arrows were shot by us, before we had to separate. The first orc laughed maniacally as he ran towards me and I launched myself at him, therefore surprising him . I brandished two of my knives and cut his throat open with my left arm. Black blood burst from the wound and his eyes lost their ferocious light. The second orc was more careful. I faked a cut towards his throat, and using his movement to defend himself swung my dagger straight at his heart. I sensed a presence behind me and I turned with my arm extended, cutting open a stomach of one of the orcs, who doubeled over immediately. I noticed another orc running at me and threw my knife at him, hitting him between the eyes.

The battle continued on for several moments and I earned only a few scratches before I noticed a sight that made my stomach turn. A few feet away from me stood an orc, his hand extended as he held Gab by the throat, choking her and laughing in merriment. My blood boiled and my dagger was flung at him with speed greater than ever before. It embrioned itself in his skull, joined by an arrow. I looked up, only to meet Legolas' eyes as he gave me a grim nod. I fought my way over to Gabriell, who seemed to have shaken herself from her shock and was now fighting bravely. Her neck had the orc's finger marks on it. Half the way to her, I was caught in a fight next to Gimli. The orcs had brought the cave troll in and the dwarf was trying to injure it, barely avoiding getting killed himself. I danced at the orc's feet, throwing my knives in his chest, but they seemed to be nothing more than a hindrance to him. I turned to see its club falling down on the unsuspecting dwarf and I threw myself at him, pushing him out of the way. Alas, I was not quick enough and the club hit me instead.

All I knew was pain, blinding pain in my side, and I briefly noticed flying through the air. I landed in a heap on the floor, met by another blinding pain in my upper left leg. My hair had come out of it's holder and now lay like a curtain around me. I took a few shallow breaths, and each brought excruciating pain. I dimly saw the expression of pure rage on Legolas' face and heard people calling my name. A figure stood before me and I made to retrieve my knife, any knife. But I had none, I was defenceless.

The figure bent to my level and I breathed a, very painful, sigh of relief.

"The lass lives" boomed Gimli's voice as he once again turned to meet the orcs' swords. I could now only watch as my friends fought for their lives. I noticed the troll brandishing a spear, and watched with horror as he impaled a small figure, one of the hobbits.

"No," I rasped. Suddenly, two arrows found themselves in the creatures windpipe as it staggered forward, chocking. It fell to the floor, pulling several of the orcs to their death. The rest ran, seeing as they have lost their most important advantage.

The fellowship separated , the orcs forgotten, to run to either me or the wounded hobbit. Gimli gave me one long look, and after estimating that I would live if he left my side to check on the hobbit, and assuring that Gab and Legolas were on their way to me, ran from my side.

I tried to sit up and almost screamed in pain. I couldn't even bring my torso up, let alone sit hands suddenly pulled me down again, removing my hair from my face. I noticed it was Legolas, and that another set of hands, probably Gab, tore my tunic open. She let out a gasp and covered her mouth. She than moved on to my leg, tearing the fabric and pulling something out of my leg. A glimmer caught my eye and I noticed that one of my own knives had pierced my leg. She tried to clean the wound gently, but stopped after I hissed in pain.

"He's alive, " I heard Sam exclaim. So the hobbit survived, good for him.

I felt cool fingers probe around my waist and so that Legolas was carefully examining it.

"Aragon!" he called, urgency in his voice. "she needs help!"

Gab had in the mean time composed herself and had torn a piece of cloth, tying it around my leg.

Aragon, with the rest of the fellowship, quickly made their way towards us.

The ground was hard and I moved my head to stop it from throbbing. Gab made her way to my head and put it in her lap. I was much more comfortable and exhaled, grimacing slightly. I looked up , to meet Legolas' eyes as Aragon made to inspect my wound. I found recognition in his eyes. I was in no condition to fight.

A decision had formed in my mind even before Aragon said the words that would seal my fate.

"This is beyond my ability to heal. She needs elvish healers."

"We can not spare to carry her with us" Boromir spat. "She would be but a burden."

Before I could blink Legolas had his bow notched and an arrow aimed at Boromir's heart.

"Repeat those words, and let them be the last you breath" he said, his voice low and deadly.

This could not go on like this, I thought as Gimli lowered Legolas' bow.

"We can tie her hand to her side, to ease the pain" Gab suggested and emerged in a discussion with Aragon over the course of my healing. Only I would not let them lose anymore time.

"Leave me" I rasped out and all heads turned towards me. I would not meet their eyes, none but the eyes of the only man that could help me now.

"Gandalf.. " I spoke " you.. promised.. " I could see the torment behind the wizards' eyes. He had indeed given me his word, he could not back down.

"If the lassie stays so do I" Gimli said, surprising us all.

"I will not leave her to a fate worse then death," spoke Legolas as he moved to kneel beside me.

"We do not have the time for the elf's fancy or the dwarve's misplaced sense of gratitude. The orcs will be upon us in any moment. We must leave the she-elf. " Boromir tried to reason. For once I agreed with the man of Gondor.

"What do you mean misplaced gratitude!?" Gabriell exclaimed "She saved Gimli's life! Don't give me that shit. Ev is twice the warrior you'll ever be!"

"No. She is a valuable warrior, we can not afford to lose her" finally spoke Gandalf.

"There is only the small matter of carrying her. Who will do it? Who will risk being defenceless for her?" argued Boromir.

"I will " spoke Legolas without a moment's hesitation.

"We can not afford to lose an archer" Boromir shot back. Wasting time.

"Boromir is right." said Gandalf and silence ruled in the room "We can not bare to lose an archer. "

"If she stays I will move not a single foot away from her " hissed Legolas.

"I never suggested leaving her " Gandalf said, winking "I merely stated that she will have to walk on her own. My healing abilities are not that great, but I can lessen her pain, enabling her to move on her own. But the bleeding will have to be stopped without magic. I can also offer no help for her ribs, she will have to endure."

"We can help her in that prospect" said Aragon , referring to himself and Gabriell. "We leave no one behind."

The decision has been made and Gabriell made to stand up, I lifted my head, to enable her to stand up, and lowered it softly, expecting to meet hard ground. Instead I was met with a strong, yet warm pillow. It was comfortable enough and I glanced up to notice that Legolas took her place. He looked murderous and I realized with a start how mad he was at Boromir. I reached out my hand and took his.

He looked down at me and I whispered softly:"Calm down, my friend, I am worth not the anger you hold in your heart"

He grasped my hand tightly, his angered eyes coming to rest on mine.

"You are worth more" was his response.

"Ev, this is gonna hurt, but you have to endure it" Gabriell said as she prepared a sword of sorts for Aragon.

I nodded weakly in response, mentally preparing myself and shutting my eyes.

The pain was unbearable but my face remained impassive, as I have endured worse. The only outer sign of my pain was my tight grasp on Legolas' arm. It must have been painful, but he said nothing.

The pain lessened and I felt a cloth being wrapped around the irate skin.

They then proceeded to tie my left arm to my side, which lessened the pain and enabled me to breathe somewhat normally. Gandalf had put a spell on me but the pain was still great. I was helped to my feet by Aragon and Gabriell, as they gave me worried glances. I swayed a little but soon caught a grasp on my balance.

"The orcs will be here any moment. We must move with haste." spoke Gandalf as we ran throughout the door "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

If I thought standing was painful, running was hell like. Every inch of my body hurt from the fall, my left leg held me back , and I could not run fast due to my hardships with breathing. But I forced my body to move nevertheless. I would not fall behind. I would not be a burden.

I noticed orcs coming out of the holes in the rock , row after row, filling the back of the room to the brim. A miniature army, all gathered to see our blood spilled. I took out my knives and threw them at the orcs closest to us, but most of them failed to do much more than force them to scatter. My aim was off and I felt frustrated with myself- my arms were in good condition, only sore, so I had no excuse for my aim to be so off. Besides, I was the only one to have suffered such great injury, even the hobbits fared better in a fight.

Legolas managed to shoot a couple of the orcs down but it was not nearly enough. We were soon surrounded by a tight circle of orcs and I was pushed back by Legolas who assumed a protective stance in front of me, angering me all the more. I was not helpless. I drew my knives from my boots and received an odd glance from Gabriell.

"How many of those do you have " she asked.

"By far too little." was my answer. I was running low on my knives, and had only four left, from both sets.

The orcs jeered and laughed at us but none made a move to attack . I heard a distant bellow as shivers ran down my spine. It sounded old, so very old, and so very mad. I noticed that I wasn't the only one to have heard as Legolas' and Aragon's postures became rigid. Even Gabriell seemed to have heard something as she looked around in fright.

And fright was exactly the thing shown on the features of orcs. They scattered quickly leaving an uneasy feeling in their wake.

Gimli was the only one to have laughed , and I could not decide if the laugh was one of nervousness or of merriment, most likely both. Another bellow was heard as a light appeared on the end of the hall we just came through.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

"Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" yelled Gandalf as we tore down the hall. My legs seemed to have taken to a new force, by hearing the name of the demon alone. I knew of Balrog, and I wished not to meet him. He was referred to as the demon of the fire in our tales, with horns of an ox and a face so fierce, that even the fire itself would cover in fear. Arrows and swords were said to have no effect on him and that notion alone had me running faster than I could reasonably afford to run. The spell Gandalf put on me was working, and the adrenaline seemed to put the pain in the farthest corner of my mind. My anger only rose as I received worried glaces from most of the fellowship, mainly Legolas and Gabriell. I was not so weak for Valar's sake!

We ran down numerous flights of stairs, with Boromir in the lead. He ran so hard that he could not stop himself in time to prevent falling down a gap between the two part's of a bridge. He would have fallen, were it not for Legolas. He pulled him back and jumped swiftly across. I ran past the man of Gondor and jumped, falling in Legolas' outstretched arms. He put me down and helped Boromir to land safely. Just as he did, arrows landed where he was standing and right next to the hobbits' feet.

Legolas took out his bow and shot an orc, but I refrained him from shooting another saying :"Do not worry about the orcs. I will handle them, catch the hobbits. "

The other orcs were taken down by my knives, leaving me to only one , which I kept as a last resort.

Sam was caught by Boromir and Legolas, but Gimli refused to be thrown.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf" he exclaimed indignantly and took a few steps back. He ran forward and made a long jump. He almost made it, but lost his balance and began to fall backwards. Legolas was quick though, and caught him by the beard.

"Not the beard " exclaimed Gimli in shock as he was pulled back to safety.

Gandalf jumped next and Gabriell followed soon after. The bridge gave way to our weight and crumbeled as she jumped, widening the spasm. Aragon and Frodo were left on the other side, with little chance to reach us. The way back was destroyed too as a fissure appeared, breaking them off from their retreat. The rock they were on swayed and my chest tightened. This was not good, not good at all.

"Lean forward!" Aragon exclaimed as he did the same. Frodo obeyed instantly and they brought the end of the bridge down to our side. They joined us and we continued out race. We crossed the bridge and only then did we realize that someone was left behind.

Gandalf stood tall at the middle of the bridge holding up his staff and sword. He faced the creature one could meet only in the most dreadful of nightmares, so terrifying that my knees threatened to give out on me. I sincerely admired the bravery of the wizard, but also considered it foolishness. He could not win.

"You cannot pass!" he yelled.

"Gandalf !" Frodo screamed and made to run to the wizard's side. He was fortunately caught by Boromir.

"Why are we not helping him?!" screamed Gabriell, drawing her sword.

Legolas caught her hands and gently lowered them.

"There is nothing we could do lady Gabriell. We must hope for the best" he murmured gently.

A ray of light shone from Gandalf's staff as he addressed the creature. "I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you Flame of Udun!"

The Balrog brought his sword down, only to be met by Gandalf's, which shattered the sword to bits.

"Go back to the shadow!" The Balrog seemed enraged and he brandished a whip of fire.

"YOU. SHALL . NOT .PASS" bellowed Gandalf, as he brought his staff down, destroying the part of the bridge the beast was standing on. The creature fell and as Gandalf turned towards us, it's whip came back and caught his ankle. The old wizard fell backwards, losing his sword and staff and holding on to the edge.

Frodo and Gabrielle moved to help him but were held back by the others who knew the bitter truth. There was nothing we could do.

"Fly you fools" said Gandalf and the old wizard was no more. I swayed on my feet as I was released from his spell and as the full pain, both emotional and physical, hit me. Gabriell and Legolas noticed and turned their attention to me. Legolas gathered me in his arms and carried me as we ran out the dark tomb of Moria.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The usual, I own only the situations and characters you do not recognize from the original work.

* * *

Chapter 8: Of life and death

Valar seemed to have taken pity upon us as we found our way out quickly, even though fellowship was threatening to give way at any moment. The run couldn't have lasted more than a few minutes but they seemed like an eternity to me. The pain in my ribs was beyond description and my left leg felt like it was pierced by one thousand shards of glass with every movement Legolas made. I buried my face in his chest to prevent myself from screaming with pain. My arm was encircled around his neck and I pulled myself closer to him. The pain did not lessen, but it seemed more bearable when I was close to a friend. I took a deep breath due to a particularly nasty stab in my leg and his scent once again became the focus of my world. It was oddly intoxicating and the effect it had on me was rather worrying. I could feel the sunlight dance upon my skin and the wind's gentle touch on my cheek. Being in the nature brought a new strength to my limbs, and new sadness. I had lost a friend today, a very good one.

The entire fellowship seemed to be in mourning. The ones that took the most serious blow were the hobbits. We soon found a small clearing where we would rest and they promptly fell to the floor and wept. My heart went out to them but I did not shed a single tear. This was not the time or the place.

"Hiro hyn hidh ab wanath" Legolas murmured as he gently sat me down on the ground. (May he find peace after death)

"May his rest be undisturbed " I answered. The pain was blinding and I grit my teeth to prevent myself from disturbing the fellowship any more.

Aragon walked up to us with Gabriell in tow.

"You will need to walk on your own Evelyn. Will you be able?" he asked. I had been expecting this. Now that we were out of Moria, Legolas' skill was of great value, and he needed his hands. I nodded, inwardly wondering how I'd manage to walk in this condition.

"She cannot walk Aragon, " said Legolas " her pain is great. Is there no other way?"  
"We will ease her pain as much as we can. But your skill is still needed." stated Aragon grimly as he and Gab bent down to my level.

I realized with a start that Gabriell had changed. She was taller now, somewhat slimmer and curvier in built, her body willowy. Her hair seemed to grow and it's colour seemed to change from dull brown to a startling shade of auburn, and now fell to her waist. It was tucked behind her ears, which were now similar to that of a hobbit. My friend was changing, something I wasn't sure I favoured.

She gently untied my hand and the pain reached new levels. She removed it from my side, somewhat forcibly, as I instinctively held it to my ribs and assessed the damage.

"Look Aragon" she said, her voice significantly more melodious than before." I'd say it should be about this big " At that , she gently traced a circle on my skin.

"Yes , I agree, and it should be flat, so it doesn't hinder her movements further." I stared at them blankly and Gabriell explained shortly :"We're going to tie a stone to your ribs, to put pressure so your ribs could mend."

"Legolas, " called Aragon. "Put your hands here " he indicated to my side " and apply pressure. It will ease her pain."

Legolas moved quickly to my side and gently placed his hand over my skin. I gasped and he hurriedly removed them. However, the pain was not what made me gasp. It was that odd sensation, that seemed to intensify tenfold. It now felt like an army of ants was marching beneath my skin.

He gingerly put them back and applied pressure. It did increase the pain at first, but it was soon replaced by relief. If they could do this with a stone, I would be able to move on my own.

Aragon and Gab went to search for the appropriate stone and I couldn't help but follow their retreating figures. It was undeniable. She was changing, I didn't know how or why, but my friend would soon be an elf. And the worst part was that I did not know if I should rejoice or weep. My gaze shifted to the elf beside me. His worried eyes were observing his hands on my waist, and I couldn't help but wonder how many he had tried to save, and how many died on his hands. I knew the answer: far too many. I lifted my hand and stroked his cheek with the back of my hand. His gaze shifted to my own and I turned my head away, my hand back on my side. Everything decades, rots and disappears. Only we remain, to watch the passing of time. My thoughts shifted back to my friend, and I couldn't help but wonder if what she received was a curse and not a blessing.

But that was no good. I could not afford to think like that. Gab was not me, she bore not my burden. I had to believe she would be alright, I had to believe she would find happiness. I had to believe in Haldir. He would not let her come to harm. He was loyal beyond belief, and dedicated to the ones he cared about. They would live, I had to believe they would.

They were soon back and a stone was soon tied to my ribs.

"Get them up Legolas" commanded Aragon as Legolas helped me to my feet. He received a worried look, one which he answered with repeating his request.

"Get them up; Legolas, Gimli, Evelyn!"

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" spoke Boromir, anguish in his voice.

"By nightfall these woods would be swarming with orcs, we need to reach Lothlorien." replied Aragon.

"The orcs will have no mercy son of Gondor "I spoke. He turned around and glared at me. He didn't need to say it, I could read it in his eyes. He blamed me.

I turned my head and noticed Frodo's retreating figure.

"Aragon, Tiro!" I said (look ).

"Frodo!" Aragon called. The young hobbit turned to us, tears in his eyes. He started towards us and I went to meet him.

"Come young halfling, let Gandalf rest." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish none of this happened. I wish I never got this ring." he whispered mournfully.

"Understand young hobbit, that not everything happens as we wish it to. You got the ring and Gandalf died. That is the truth. But do not let it convince you any of this was your fault. If you need to blame Gandalf's death on anyone, blame it on me. Give me your regret young hobbit, and I shall carry it for you."

He looked up at me, his eyes somewhat clearer.

"Thank you" he murmured.

"You are welcome Frodo. " I said as he went to join Sam.

"That was very kind of you" said Gabriell, as she appeared behind me. Even her footsteps changed, and it was slightly unnerving me.

"I would call myself many things mellon nin, but I am not kind." I said as we walked to follow the fellowship.

The pain was a hindrance on the way, but not one I couldn't move past. My thoughts kept resting on Gabriell's changing form, and it was very hard to focus. We walked for a while through the plains until we reached the beginning of the forest. My strength seemed to increase. The physical pain subsided, but the emotional seemed to increase, as I could feel the grief reverberating through the forest. The nature was mourning, for one of great friends of the elves fell to the shadow.

The trees were massive here, and little light could wound its way through the dense foliage. It gave the woods a misty feel, it implied secrecy and power. Something both of my grandparents had. Small white flowers covered the forest floor. They seemed of silken texture and their soft petals reverberated the soft rays that managed to find their way through the leaves, giving them a sparkling were beautiful and very distracting. I could see that the hobbits seemed mesmerized by them and I gave a soft laugh.

I noticed movement to my right and looked about carefully. I did not notice anything amiss, but had the strange feeling of being watched.

"Legolas..." I trailed off and he gave me a nod. So he noticed too. There was only one thing that could await this deep in the woods of Lothlorien, a thing my heart rejoiced to see.

"Stay close young hobbits" said Gimli "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her will fall to her spell..."

I turned around and gave him a look, which only seemed to encourage him further.

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a fox and ears of a hawk."

As these words left his mouth, a range of elves sprung from the trees, and we were surrounded by arrows in a moment's notice.

"The elf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." spoke Haldir, venom in his voice.

I made a motion with my arm and the elves lowered their weapons. Gabriell moved to greet Haldir but Legolas held her back. He knew what the protocol was, and that it was greatly respected in these woods.

"Let me go Legolas" she exclaimed anxiously.

"No. Wait but a moment lady Gabriell, and you will have your greeting. " she wasn't glad to do it, but she moved no further.

The elves brought their hands to their hearts and Haldir spoke the customary words.

"Suilad (greetings) Evelyn, lady of Rivendell, daughter of Elrond, granddaughter of Galadriel and Celebron, lords of Lothlorien, Gil sila erin lu e-govaded vin." (a star shines upon the hour of our meeting)

"Mae govannen (well met) guards of Lothlorien, no i Melain na le (may the Valar be with you)." I said bowing slightly and then broke out in a smile, one I was not used to wearing these days. I walked forward and was enveloped in a brief hug.

"Welcome home mellon nin" Haldir spoke silently.

"It is good to be back indeed. " I said, stepping away from him. "But there is someone here a little bit eager to greet you. I wouldn't want to be in her way."

I walked back to the fellowship, more accurately Legolas, as Gab ran to Haldir.

She stopped a second before crashing into him, her cheeks red. She didn't know what to do, probably still unsure of the age difference and for once my friend shed his usual calm self and stepped up to her, enveloping her in his arms. She was by no means short, and would tower over me any chance she got, but she seemed so petit in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and I let out a small chuckle. This was rather amusing. Haldir seemed to come to his senses and stepped away from her as poised as ever, but I didn't miss the fact that he still held her hand.

"Lady Evelyn, lady Galadriell and lord Celebron wish to see you. We will accompany you to assure your safe journey. The fellowship however can not enter beyond this point." he said.

I knew why they didn't want to lead the fellowship onwards. The evil we carried was not seen in these woods since long ago.

"Mae govannen , Legolas Tharanduilion" (Welcome Legolas, son of Tharanduil) spoke Haldir.

Ah, so the greetings of the elven kind were in order.

"Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien" (Our fellowship is in your debt Haldir of Lothlorien.) was the response.

"A ,Aragon in Dunedain istannen le ammen" (Oh ,Aragon of the Dunedain, you are known to us."

"Haldir" said Aragon.

Gimli seemed to grow more and more agitated and finally his annoyance seemed to get the best of him.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" he exclaimed, thoroughly enraged.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days" spoke Hladir, with a coldness that could rival that of the ice that gathers on our ponds.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that!? Iskhaqwi ai durungnul!" was the heated reply.

This was getting out of hand, and even though I understood naught of what the dwarf spoke, I knew that its meaning would not appeal to Haldir's ears.

"That was not so courteous" spoke Aragon, giving Gimli a stern look.

"I apologize if any of our actions insulted you Gimli son of Gloin. Believe me when I say that it was no intent of ours. You have my expression of deep regret." I spoke , meeting Gimli's eyes.

His anger seemed to lessen and he grumbled something inaudible while glaring at the ground. He then looked up to meet my eyes and grumbled out :" YOU have nothing to apologize for, lassie"

I gave Haldir a look and received a small nod. He would make an effort to get along, or at the very least try to tolerate the dwarf's presence. He would need to be an example as the captain of the guard.

"You bring great evil with you" he spoke glancing to Frodo" you can go no further."

I noticed that the hobbits seemed uneasy, especially Frodo ,as Aragon went to discuss our admission, in a very heated manner, with Haldir. My relationship with the dwarf seemed to have taken a turn for the better since the events of Moria. He seemed to have gained trust in me, and I would live up to it. Gabriell walked up to us, her cheeks still red with the blossoming love she must have felt.

"Take care of the hobbits Gab, I need to make those two see sense" she nodded and went of to talk to the hobbits, understanding that this was one of the times I had to do my "royalty stuff" as she called it.

"Legolas..." I called reaching out my hand.

A hand soon found my own and I pushed the thoughts that wanted to debate why I needed his touch out of my mind. That could wait, the war could not.

"I am here Evelyn, I will always be " he whispered as we walked up to the two arguing males, hand in hand.

If Haldir noticed, he made no move to comment.

"Andelu i ven (The road is very dangerous)" spoke Aragon, his voice now pleading and I could see that he had made no progress.

"I will not walk to meet my grandparents without the fellowship by my side. " I spoke silently and the two turned to me.

"This is the order of lord Celebron, I can not go against it, you are to come Evelyn " he spoke angrily, throwing away titles in his anger. "You know that the fellowship can not enter, as the location of Lothlorien is not to be shown to outsiders."

"Carries my word no meaning here? I demand for them to come. " I said, getting angry myself. The vain part of me stirred at the blatant disrespect. I was still a lady here. And my wishes would not be ignored.

"Your word carries the meaning between life and death here." Haldir said bowing. "And the wish of your grandparents is the word of eternity. Should I be forced to choose between my life and eternity , the word of eternity would always carry more significance."

"Can we come to no arrangement Haldir of Lothlorien" I spoke moving from Legolas' side.

"I will abide the words given to me, and the law of Lothlorien. Outsiders can not enter without a most dire need."

"The law speaks of them seeing the entrance. What if they were not to see?" I asked silently, walking up to him.

"Than they could enter, if a vote of power was given" he said with a straight face, although I could see that he felt somewhat relieved at the solution. He wanted a certain someone to be close to him and I could not blame him. These were troublesome times indeed, and love was waning. We needed such emotions.

"We trust lord Legolas and you, even Gabriell has free access. The rest however, need to be blindfolded. "

I knew that this would cause an uproar and it came in a form of a very feist dwarf.

"We either leave these woods or enter free. I will not accept to be blindfolded like a spy." he exclaimed.

"The dwarf enters not without a blindfold. " spoke Haldir, coldly and formally.

"Speak to me master elf, or let my axe do the talking" he said, and true to his word, raised his axe. The elves responded by raising their bow and taking aim.

"Gimli" spoke Aragon quickly " Lower your axe"

"Not before they lower their bows " snarled Gimli in response.

I raised my arm and spoke :" N'taurn lle cu" (Lower your bows)

I could hear the sound of movement and knew that my words were abbided.

"If Gimli's eyes were to not see, my eyes shall also wander in the dark" I said.

"That is not necessary lassie, I will be content if only Legolas bears the same hindrance." he spoke, albeit more calmly.

This caused resentment from Legolas, as anger wound its way in his eyes.

"I will bear no hindrance on my eyes master dwarf. This is a domain of the elves, I will not walk blind through the woods of Lothlorien" he exclaimed.

"We will all bear the same burden. We all walk in or none of us do" spoke up Aragon. "what will it be?"

With a hmph from Gimli, and a glare from Legolas, the fellowship had blindfolds around their eyes. I walked up to Legolas a moment after his eyes were closed and whispered softly, so that only he could hear.

"Come find me after all has come to pass. You deserve to know and if you ask all shall be told."

He spun about after the sound of my voice and reached out but only found air. A frown formed on his face as he retreated his hand.

I walked up to Haldir and as one of the soldiers made to place a bind on my eyes he raised his hand.

"This is not necessary lady Evelyn, Lothlorien is still your grandparents' home. You should not be forced to walk in like a stranger."

"But that is what I will walk in as. I am now not a lady of Rivedell, or a member of the family of the lords of Lothlorien. I am now a member of the fellowship, an equal to Gimli, Frodo or Sam. I walk blind" I said and took the blindfold. I made to tie it but it was taken up by another set of hands.

"If you see that this is fit, I will assure that no further discomfort makes its way on your path my lady."

"Thank you my friend " I spoke silently.

We were aligned in two rows and the principal was to follow the one in the front by holding their hand, and giving one hand to the person in the back. I stood at the very beginning, and would hold Gabriell's hand. She stood in front of me, at my own preposition, so I could "keep her close". In truth I did it so I could make up for the fight with Haldir. He made no complaint and a firm hand grasped my own from behind. It was not one of the hobbits or Gimli, that much was for sure, and I was left wondering who the hand belonged to.

My thoughts were interrupted by Haldir's voice. "We are ready my lady, we await your order."

"Haldir of Lothlorien, I give you my vote of confidence. Lead this fellowship safely , true to your own word and by the mercy of Valar."

With that the row moved and our trek still proved to be a task of great perplexion. My ribs were still sore and I limped a little on my left leg. But everything was more bearable in the woods and the ground itself offered me support. No twig lay on my path and no root wound its way around my ankle. The woods of Lothlorien had no ill will to those whose path still lay in the light of the day.

The walk was short and the fellowship was soon stopped. My blindfold was taken from my eyes and I could see that we stood in front of the doors of Lothlorien. They were in truth not really doors, but two massive stone columns that stood wide apart. Connecting them an arch stood, an arch of mithril. Its shine was a light in the dark of the woods and it was a symbol of the power of those who ruled over this forest. I found that the firm hand belonged to Boromir, who let go of my arm as if my touch burned him.

"Caras Galadhon... the hearth of the Elvendom on Earth. Realm of lord Celebron and of Galadriel, lady of light." spoke Haldir, awe in his voice.

I turned around and saw that no member of the fellowship still had blindfolds on their eyes. They were all looking about, and awe was displayed on the faces of hobbits. Men hid their emotions well but they could not fool my elven eyes. Awe found it's way on Gimli's face but he replaced it quickly as he met my eyes.

"Yes.. it's alright.. I suppose..." he mumbled under his voice.

Gabriell stood in open awe and I could not help but let out a small laugh at her child-like expression.

"Follow me"... came Haldir's voice. "The lords of Lothlorien await"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : The usual. I own nothing except for Gab and Ev.

Author's note: I am looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested,PM me. Reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 9: The mistakes we made:

We climbed a winding staircase and were greeted by many nods from the elves curious enough to come and observe the fellowship of the ring.

We arrived on the wide platform, illuminated with many lights, and were it not for the shining appearance of moon on the sky, one could not determine if it were night or day.

Haldir stood aside as the doors that led up to the private chambers of the lords of Lothlorien opened and the lord and lady descended the stairs. Their faces showed no sign of age, but I well knew that their age was beyond count. A small smile found its way on my grandmother's features as she observed the remains of the fellowship. My grandfather appeared as serious as ever, ever the one to think of the war.

"The enemy knows you are here , what hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak to him?" spoke my grandfather, as my grandmother met the eyes of many in our fellowship. Boromir flinched away from her eyes and now her eyes were set on Aragon as her lips formed the bitter truth: " Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." she spoke as her voice became mournful." He fell in the shadow."

Grief wound its way on the face of my grandfather as he set his eyes on mine, a message clearly displayed. We would talk later, for many things were to be said.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame, a Balrog of Morgoth" Legolas spoke and I couldn't help but add :" He died an honourable death, he fought for his life and the lives of the fellowship until the very end."

"For we went needlessly in the net of Moria" continued Legolas and Gimli bowed his head in sadness.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, in a sign of comfort as my grandmother spoke :"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin"

The dwarf looked up, hearing her words as other came to replace the ones already spoken :"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief. "

She turned to stare at Boromir, who held her gaze for a little while , before averting his gaze, tears streaming down his face. Great was the loss of the fellowship of the ring, and the Middle Earth as a whole.

"What now becomes of the fellowship? Without Gandalf hope is lost" my grandfather stated grimly. I lowered my head in quite admittance. One more thing I caused. Gandalf's death lay not on Frodo's soul, but my own.

"The quest stays upon the edge of the knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

my grandmother's voice rang through the small pavilion.

We all looked up and I saw that her eyes were now on Sam "Yet hope remains while the company is true"

She then in turn met Frodo's eyes, which widened, then Legolas' who nodded silently and then finally came to rest on my own.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." she spoke to the fellowship, and as they turned to leave she spoke in my mind.

"Mae govannen (welcome) my child, your travel has been a most tiring one." she spoke in my mind. "Your wounds need healing, come, you rest in the shelter of Lothlorien tonight"

"Le hannon, grandmother but I must refuse. I am a member of the fellowship, I wish to rest in their company," I said bowing my head.

She didn't speak for a while longer and I wondered if I had crossed the line.

"Your sense of justice and truth has always been great. Be it as you wish, rest with the fellowship, but a healer shall be sent to tend to your wounds. "

I bowed "Le hannon (I thank you)" grandmother."

Her next words were spoken aloud, just as I made to leave. "Do not judge a person by their mistakes to hastily my child, many things are unknown. Be wary, for you might be unjust in your pursuit of justice!"

"I will keep your words in my mind. Le cenithon ned lu thent. (I will see you again shortly.)"

I followed after the company on my own and noticed that many elven heads have retreated from view. They either lost their interest, or merely did not wish to be seen. Either way, my solitude was short lived. A gentle crack from a tree next to me had me spinning about , knife at the ready, and I barely avoided gutting the man that gave me a gentle yet excited hug.

"My ribs have been broken Alven. Do not cause me further injury" I chided laughter in my voice as he quickly stepped away.

"Sorry Ev!" he exclaimed, immediately stepping away from me, as his eyes searched my body from head to toe. Alven was a healer, albeit a new one, but still managed to have that glint in his eyes. The one only the best healers can obtain. He had a passion, my friend did, his passion was life. He was not a warrior, even though skilled with a bow, and had not to the current date claimed a single life. He was as innocent as the gentle stream, and I wished that he would remain so, even though I knew that that hope was foolish at best.

"You are in no condition to walk." he said, as it was now my turn to be chided as he promptly gathered me in his arms and lifted me off the ground.

"I can walk mellon nin" I said through my laughter. The idea of being carried about by a person so much like a child had me bursting with laughter.

"Now, now be a good patient and obey your healer " he said making a serious face. I knew he had been joking, which only summoned another fit of giggles.

We entered the clearing in this matter and my giggles caused everyone to turn in our direction. The confusion in their eyes only delighted me more, and I could not stop laughing.

"Are you alright Ev?" He asked as we entered the tent made for Gab and me. She was already there, reading some book or other, and looked up at the sound of my laughter.

"I'm going to get some bandages; I'll be back in a while alright?" He asked worriedly, he glanced at Gab and she nodded. They thought that it had escaped my notice but it hadn't.

I don't know when my laughter became silent or when Gab hugged me. I only remembered her soft voice singing to me as rest found my body. I dimly noted that her shirt was wet, and registered that my cheeks were also wet. Tears ,was my last coherent thought.

I could feel someone unwrapping my bandages and hands on my ribs, but was too tired to move. The sensation was soon over and I heard muffled voices.

My rest was long, as both my soul and body mended.

I got up late the next morning, it must have been well after noon and I could smell something delicious in the air. I noticed Sam was cooking and my body moved on its own. I stood behind Sam and Frodo and peered over Frodo's shoulder.

"What are you cooking Sam?" I asked and both hobbits jumped in surprise. They turned to me, their eyes wide.

I offered them a kind smile and said :"My apologize my friends, I did not mean to startle you"

Sam broke out in a smile as Frodo visibly relaxed. The hobbit seemed to trust me a lot and I was grateful for his kindness.

"We're making stew lady Evelyn" Sam exclaimed as he began to energetically stir the broiling substance. "We hadn't had proper stew in days"

We chatted for a while but were interrupted by Gimli's booming voice.

"There ya are lassie. I've been lookin' everywhere for ya." he said, as he made his way to us.

"Yar grandfather wishes for ya to join him on a moonlight walk. He said to meet him at the entrance of the place where all is hidden, or something like that, at the time the dancer o' the sky sees her best. Said ya'd understand. " he grumbled.

"Thank you Gimli " I said and gave him a pat. "I stand in your debt."

"That's alrigh' lassie " he said, plopping down beside Sam "What do we 'ave for breakfast, lass?"

The day seemed to be passing leisurely but I could not banish two thoughts. The first one dwelt on my impending meeting with my grandfather. It was obvious that this was not a social visit, and the matters he wished to discuss were not going to be pleasant. It was obvious that we would just end up disagreeing, and that he, as much as his heart wished for the best, could simply not comprehend that I could not and would not let them forgive me, and forgiving myself was simply not an option. For a person that detested the ring so much for its evil song and bloody history, I had more than enough of evil and blood on my hands.

The other thought was neither deep nor long. It consisted of a few words, words that spoke more than an entire book could. He did not come.

I told myself that it was my own fault. That I deserved what I got, for how could people trust you if you gave no trust in return? This was not the first time I draw people away, and it most certainly would not be the last. But he was safe this way, not from war, not from Sauron or Saruman, but from a much closer danger. He was safe from me.

That notion did not help me in the least to ease the pain of his behaviour. His eyes would not meet mine, and he turned his back to me more often than not. The pain of my betrayal was too deep and I would not hurt him further by intruding on his emotions. He is safe, I told myself, turning away as the tears threatened to spill.

Midnight soon came and I walked silently through the woods of Lothlorien, arriving at the gate of Lothlorien at the exactly the same time when the moons glow shone on the arc, showing its mithril constitution. All around me flowers grew that reflected the glow of the dancer of the sky. It was a beautiful sight and one could almost forget their worries. Almost.

My grandfather stepped out from the shadow and beckoned with his hand :" Come my child, we have much to discuss."

I fell into step beside him and we walked silently through the woods of Lothlorien.

"I heard about what happened from your grandmother and you must know one thing before we continue. You are not at fault. "

"I disagree grandfather, " I said "were it not for my injury, the fellowship would have been quicker and Gandalf could have lived."

"Mithrandil was a great friend of mine" he said as a gentle song filled the woods" I believe to have known him quite well. Believe me my child, when I say that he had known the risks he took. Such was his decision, and great his faith in you. He was a warrior Evelyn, not only a friend, respect him as one. " He said as I made out the words. My people sang of a lost friend. A beautiful lament for a most kind friend. The elves were in mourning for Mithrandil the great would no longer walk amongst the forests of Lothlorien.

I made good use of the silence and the time my grandfather gave me.  
"You are right grandfather. Gandalf was a warrior, and he made his choice. I shall let his soul rest . Thank you" I said.

The silence did not last long this time between us as my grandfather started the conversation I dreaded every time, and one he failed not to bring forth every time.

"Bad memories plague your mind. Things your young eyes have seen, that were far too gruesome to be seen in the fiercest of battles. You must let go Evelyn. You must let yourself rest" his voice was quite, persuasive, almost pleading. A tone I knew far too well.

"I know your opinion grandfather as thou knowst mine. The fault still lies on my soul. "

"That is not true child" he spoke angrily." If anyone were at fault, it would have been us. We were too slow. We were too late. "

"You did what you could. You could not abandon your own line to come rescue me. I was their commander grandfather. My decision cost them their lives. This is my sin to carry." I said as we walked on the gentle light.

"It is no sin to survive. " he exclaimed indignantly.

"It is a sin if you are a commander and your troops die, leaving you an only survivor. A sin it is. I shall bear this burden until the confrontation in the halls of Monos. I still see them dead, their faces the last face I see before rest" I did not, however include those few nights that I rendered free of the nightmares, and seeing as they would not return "Their screams my lullaby. A sin I only shall carry" he let out an undignified huff.

"I see no agreement shall be made once again. " he said after a while, turning to me.

"Rest well my child, may Valar grant you peace." he said kissing my forehead.

"Aye grandfather, I hope for so as well" I said turning away, "Losto mae!"(sleep well)

The walk back was rather pleasant, and I enjoyed my brief moment of solitude. I listened to the rustle of the leaves and the gurgle of the brook. I felt the wind's gentle caress and the coolness of the air on my skin. It was a refreshing experience, one I needed so, and I was sad to have to break it, but my body ached for rest. I slipped from consciousness with my resolve set. I would be stronger. I would await the meeting in halls of Monos with my head held high, and do as much as I could to make amends for there was not much else I could do.

It seemed to me that my rest lasted but a few moments when I was startled awake by the sound of an energetic arrival.

There, in the middle of the tent, trying to make as little noise as possible, and failing miserably stood Gabriell, who appeared to be mad beyond words.

She fumbled with her nightdress , but only managed to entwine the laces further into a tight knot. I was grumpy from the lack of rest and easily annoyed so I did something that probably came out wrong.

I agley leaped to my feet and snatched the dress from her hands.

"Out. Now." I hissed as she gave me a bewildered look.

"I'll untangle your dress while you take deep breaths. On the cool air. Outside. Now" I said pointing to the entrance of the tent. She huffed and stormed out as I sighed and sat on the floor.

The dresses' knot really wasn't that difficult, but her anger hindered her movements and made it very difficult to untie it, which only agitated her more.

I was done soon and awaited patiently for her arrival. She stormed in again mere seconds later.

"What angered you so?" I asked as she snatched the dress and began to undress angrily.

"Haldir!" she exclaimed "Of all the insolent, selfish, manipulating elves I could have met, I chose him to fall in love with" she bit out through gritted teeth.

"What did he say exactly, you might have misunderstood" I tried , but her retort was on the verge of angering me.

"I misunderstood nothing. " she snarled " he called me "frail" and "fair" and such. He thinks of me as weak!"

"No." I tried again but was interrupted by her exclaim:" And do you know what else: he had the nerve to ask me to stay in Lothlorien. Damn him, damn his nicknames. Do you know he keeps calling me meleth nin without telling me what it means!"

"Silence" I snarled , annoyed myself. They were not going to fight over something so insignificant this late in the night.  
"Frail means light, fragile looking, while fair stands for beautiful. Both of which are compliments of the elves. He knows you are not weak, but is worried nevertheless you impulsive orc! If you had asked he would have explained. Listen to what people have to say next time!" I said plopping back down on my mat and turning my back to her. She was not the only one at fault here, and I silently promised myself that Haldir would get his portion tomorrow.

I heard rustling as she got ready for bed and thought she had fallen asleep when the long silence ensued.

I was therefore startled by her voice as she whispered in the dark.

"Ev?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"What does melleth nin mean?"

"That is not my place to say" I bit back, tired by her behaviour and Haldir's ignorance.

"Hey Ev, " she called " I'm sorry about before"

"I know you are. Rest now my friend, many sleepless nights await"

Haldir did in fact get his portion of my anger, only inflated by my restless night. After their fight, I was plagued the entire night by deep azure eyes, which kept looming close, but not within reach. He paled a little at one point when I threatened to hinder his ability of reproduction were he to cause me to lose rest again. I suppose that idea did not appeal to him as he and Gab made up the next day. He was still treating her as a friend, which infuriated me to no end. I did not spend my days with the fellowship, as I could not bear Legolas' behaviour. Instead, I spent my time with Alven. He tried to make me laugh and I knew that my behaviour saddened him. We were returning from a practice, where he tried his best to spar with me in combat, when we were stopped by a young looking elleth. She seemed nervous and a blush arose to her cheeks. Alven seemed to be hopelessly lost in the view of the scenery, not sparing her one glance. Young fancy, how very cute, and how very tempting. I threw Alven a look and he groaned, knowing that he would not be let off easily.

"Yes?" I asked with, what I hopped to be, a kind smile.  
"Lady Galadriel wishes to inform you that a ball would be held tomorrow night. She wishes for you to know that your presence there is mandatory, and that you will be expected in her rooms two hours before. " she spoke, her voice quiet and timid.

"Le hannon (I thank you), your words were heard." I said and departed without a second thought, giving them a chance to talk.

I later found out that Haldir and Gabriell would be attending the ball, which made me feel a bit better. Gabriell had also been invited to get ready in my grandmother's room and I sincerely dreaded it.

Albeit, as any dreaded moment, the assigned time came far too quickly for my taste.

We were currently in a room, letting the elven ladies dress us as Gabriell gushed over the beautiful dresses. She had almost completely changed, and that scared me so much. I did not know what to do about it, and decided to discuss it with someone much wiser than myself.

Gabriell was dressed in a beautiful gown of red silk with a flowing leaf pattern. She looked beautiful and I could not help but admire her. I had on a light blue gown, mixed with silver, a sign of Lothlorien, and had to admit I looked beautiful.

We were escorted to the ballroom, without any male companions, and were introduced immediately.

Many people turned towards us and many had their eyes wide. Gabriell was positively beaming and I noticed Haldir staring at her from across the room. He had this glint in his eyes, and I somehow knew, they would be happy.

I let my gaze wonder about the room until I met a pair of azure eyes, and the entire hall seemed to fade.

I averted my eyes, suddenly very angry. With whom, I did not know.

I noticed that Gabriell was immediately approached by Haldir and they went to the dance floor. A beautiful song started and I gravitated to the more secluded part of the balcony .The stars shone bright this night, and I wondered how far Gab's reality was. And if that distance could even be measured in a measurement known to us. It was so far , so very far. I did not know if she would ever be able to go back, if she would even want to go back for that matter. I had made a great mess of things by allowing her to slip through my notice. The warm breeze ruffled my hair, and I knew my hair was not as perfect as it should be. It was a real pity as many of the servants worked hard to make the style so beautiful. I ran my hand through it once, as I heard footsteps behind me.

"You shouldn't do that Evelyn" Alven's voice chided softly. "You're going to ruin it."

"Hello Alven " I greeted silently as he fiddled with my hair, arranging it once more." It was never in my nature to remain perfect, if I ever was such a thing to begin with. "  
"Aye. I remember running with you as mere elvlings. You never cared about your hair that got caught in the twigs, and would only dishevel it more when you ran your hand through it, waiting for me to catch up. I was always so slow." he said chuckling, leaning on the rail next to me.

"I remember. You were always so lazy, not slow. I used to be so annoyed. Such lovely times those were. I hope that we will run once more together. " I spoke silently. I really hoped we would be able to run together once more, if not before I left , at least once before I died.

"What bothers you my Evelyn? What is it that bothers you so?" he spoke, his voice now serious.

"It is naught, just bothersome thoughts that would not let me in peace." I said turning away from him, and turning my back to the doors. "Naught that should bother your mind."

I could hear footsteps and assumed that he had left, and was therefore startled when a deep and melodious voice, one which I knew so well, cursed and craved this last few days, spoke:"Lord Alven, if you would be as kind as to leave lady Evelyn in only my presence. I have things I wish to speak of with her, which I would prefer stayed merely between my lips and her ears?"

"Aye, lord Legolas. I will see you soon Evelyn. " He said and departed.

I watched him go and then turned to Legolas. He had an odd expression.  
"You seem close to lord Alven.". I was really confused at this point. We haven't spoken in days and this was the thing he had to say?

"Aye, he is a dear friend, one I grew up with."

Something flashed over his face and his eyes grew kinder.

"I am sorry" the words left my lips before I could stop them, followed by a flow of others I could not hold back :"I should have told you. You deserved to know. And I'm really sorry. I understand if you do not want a company of such a person. " I said, closing my eyes, in a failed attempt to hold back my tears.

"I just thought, I don't know what I thought. I only made things worse. I.. Forgive me " I said turning and starting off a small path that lead of the party grounds.

A hand caught my own and I was turned about and collided with a soft wall. Gentle hands entwined around my waist as I buried my head in his shoulder. He was so warm, like a summer night, his mere presence reassurance to my strained nerves.

"You are forgiven." he murmured in my hair, forming small circles on my back. "Albeit, I have forgiveness to ask myself. I have been rather unjust to you for these past few days. I let the thoughts that were my own burden to carry disturb your rest. It was my mistake Evelyn; forgive me if your heart can summon such courage for a truly repenting elf."

"The mistake we shared, so shall we share forgiveness. Let not such things ruin our friendship. May we forget and forgive." I said and brought my head closer to him, mumbling so he could not hear "I missed you."

"Aye, your words are wise mellon nin" he said and lowered his lips close to my ear "and I have missed you too"

I was grateful for the shadow of the dark and the shelter of his chest, for I was sure that the redness of my cheeks could match the colour of the ripest apple. We separated finally as a new song started. He led me back in the hall as the couples started to dance.

"Would my lady do me the honour of accompanying me for a dance?" He asked, bowing formally, while a smile lingered on his lips.  
I pretended to debate with myself for a moment before giving him a smile and saying "The lady would be inclined to"

This was no time to get any sort of foolish thoughts, I chided to myself mentally, Legolas is a friend. He can be nothing more. He must be nothing more.

The temptation was by far too strong. His hands felt divine on my skin and his lips seemed to allure me to no end. And so, with the joy of our reconcile ,a sadness lay on my heart as well, for my burden never felt heavier. I would not take his life, not the life of this king, I promised myself as I lay to rest that night. I would rather die of his hands, than have his blood on mine


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer can be seen in previous chapters.

Author's note: I am still looking for a Beta Reader, so if anyone is interested let me know.

* * *

Chapter 10 : The beggining of the end

The night was first I had rested well since arriving in Lothlorien , my rest was undisturbed and I stirred earlier than usual. Gab was still asleep, her mouth slightly open, her hair sprawled across the pillow, revealing her ears. They were almost perfect now, and I knew it would not be long before she changed completely.

Just as I was about to leave, she murmured, barely audible, but still there, one word, that made my heart shatter, "Mom".

I walked over to her, and pulled the covers on her more snugly. She gave a content sigh and a smile was on her face once more, the dream obviously changed. I leaned above her and gave her a kiss on the forehead; "Sleep mellon nin"

I exited the tent silently, my hear heavy. I wondered down the familiar path between the trees. Small stone steps led to the centre of the forest. There already stood my grandmother, who lifted her head upon hearing my footsteps.

"Great peril lies in your path child" she spoke in my head. "What thoughts lead you on this path?"

"I have come to seek wisdom from one far wiser than myself. I have come to seek thy words grandmother, for no thoughts of mine could bring solution to these problems."

She walked away from her mirror and took my hand in hers. She led me to a far more secluded part of the forest. We sat on a bench and her eyes bore into mine. I knew that she could see everything as clearly as she saw me and her eyes became misted with worry.

"Ah, my child. A terrible fate you have encountered. But do not let it hinder your hope. There is much that has not yet been decided. A lot will come to pass before this war is over, and many things are still unknown even to us that see a lot more than what we would want to. Remember my child, before every light comes darkness, and if one is strong enough, it is only a matter of time before he wanders in the light. One way or another, you shall also see that light. Do not despair, all is not lost. Believe in the light, and the light will find you."

Her words were calming and I felt my spirit settle. Such beautiful magic of words of comfort. I would believe in the light, and hope that all of us shall once again tread in its path.

"And what of Gabriell?" I asked.  
"The child of another moon... her fate still remains a mystery, as I am sure of few things concerning our young guest. She has changed my child, taken the shape she would have been born into were she of this world. Do not despair, for she was brought in this world by the will of Valar. She will need you my child, for she has lost much, and could lose so much more. Decisions will be made, decisions of life and death. A role she must yet play and the outcome of this war may very well depend on it."

The silence that ensued was not uncomfortable, it was merely time given for the words of power to settle in my mind. Gabriell would need me. And I would be there.

"I know you will my child. But I must give you an advice of great importance. You have a great flaw, one that hinders your every decision. Do not judge others too harshly on their mistakes, for much shall remain unknown and much shrouded in the mist. Everyone deserves a second chance my child. Even you."

"Le hannon, but I must disagree. Too much of an effect do some things have to be forgiven."

"And yet, forgiving is freedom. Do not let this become a weakness. I know that strength still lies in you, live my child, live and learn. But do not let your stubbornness rid you of what you value most. "

"I will bear you words in my mind grandmother. Thank you." I said, standing up. I knew I was followed by her worried eyes, but there were some things she just wouldn't understand. Ones I had to solve myself.

I arrived at camp just in time for breakfast. Legolas noticed me first and greeted me with a smile. He scooted over on the wooden log and I sat beside him, my heart far lighter than it was days before. The fellowship seemed to notice that we were on good terms again, and the atmosphere seemed much lighter.

Gabriell soon came out of our tent, humming contently. She greeted us with a smile and plopped down beside me.

"Good rest?" I asked.

"Mhm, very good, " she said smiling brightly, not quite meeting my eyes. Liar, I thought, but did not call her on it. I had faith she would tell me when she was ready.

A few days passed and everything seemed to settle. It was decided we would leave in a week and I wondered how Haldir would take sending Gabriell on with the fellowship. I was stirred out of my thought by a weird sound. I dared not move a muscle, expecting the orcs having slithered through are defences when my hearing picked up on the sound again. This time by far clearer and I recognized it as something I bore not hearing from my friends. A muffled sob. I turned my head and saw that Gab was sitting at the entrance of the tent, having removed the fabric, tears streaming down her face as she observed the moon.

I got up silently and she turned upon hearing my soft footsteps. Her senses were changing too, and I knew there would be no going back from that point.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, forcing a smile, oblivious that I could see everything clear in the moonlight.

I sat down beside her and gave her a tight hug. She seemed surprised and I ran my hand through her hair.

"It is alright to cry, my friend, and I will be here until you have no more tears," I said, and with that, she relaxed and I felt warm liquid falling on my bear shoulders.

She regained her composure somewhat and we separated into a half-hug.

"God Ev, I miss them so much." she said silently.

„I know you do Gab, but you have people here that care of you, and you should be aware of that. Both Haldir and I would give our lives for you. I cherish you like a sister Gab, do not despair."

"Thank you Ev" she said, flashing me a genuine smile" I think this is the nicest thing you've yet said to me."

"Do not let it be a habit"I replied jokingly.

We sat in gentle silence for a while before I spoke again, a truth that could not be postponed any more. "You are changing my friend, as you are well aware. Soon you will be an elf, or an elleth, to be correct. There is no turning back from this point. I am not sure you will ever be able to go home. "

"So I am stuck with you?" she tried to make a joke, but I could still see she was sad.

"Aye, in a manner of speaking. There may be a time when you will be able to go home, but I would not hope for it, for it will not come soon, and it might not come at all. Be brave my friend, for you have little other choice."

"It's that bad huh?" she asked silently.

"Aye. But know that you are not alone, nor shall you ever be. I am here for you, I will always be."

This time, I was the one to receive a hug, a most sincere kind of gratitude.

"Thanks Ev, it means a lot"she spoke, a smile on her lips.

"Anytime Gab" I replied, as we gazed on the beauty of the night dancer, her glow falling on our pale features. A lot had come to pass, and things were in motion. Things that could not be stopped, and I did not know where their flow would take us.

I made Gab rest that night, but no rest would again avail my eyes. I gave up at the dawn of a new day and left the tent as quietly as possible.

Even though I told Gab that she had to stay, and even though she seemed to have taken it rather well, my heart was still bothered by doubt.

She was strong, no doubt about that, and she wanted to appear tough. And I prayed that it would be enough for I could offer her no further reassurance.

My feet found their own path and I soon found myself on the training ground. I had not taken any weapon beside my knife and I didn't feel like taking it out. The entire situation, the loss, they would all seem far too real if I took out my only remaining bearing. It was a coward's move, I know, but I was a coward, no doubt about it. I would not face the past.

Instead, I made a quick detour to the armoury. The elven weapons were of very high quality and our bows the best. I picked up a simple bow, that felt perfect in my arms, as light as a feather. Taking the accompanying quiver, full to the brim with arrows, I made my way back.

I was pleased to note that no one else had also come so I had the entire morning to myself.

I pushed the thoughts that plagued my mind out of the way and imagined that I was aiming at the orc that held Gab by the throat. My arrows would not have missed the foul creature's head, were he to be here in reality. I was pleased by my aim and I seriously debated training on my own from now on. I needed to put some distance between Legolas and me, for these feelings, I was sure of what they were now, could not be allowed to grow. I heard a rustle from the trees and turned to see Alven's grinning self come out of the trees.

"Knows thou that you appear murderous when you train? It could cause one to cover in fright, even me that knows thou so, let alone an enemy spy."

"Thou always tease me. I am not certain if I should take this as a compliment, or a mild rebuke"

"I rebuke thou not my lady, thy words wound me" he replied jokingly, appearing to be hurt.

"Than please accept my most sincere apologise, master healer." I said walking to a nearby branch and jumping on it. I sat down just as he began to climb the tree.

"Your apologise are accepted. " He grinned at me.

"Now, I honestly came to find thee in a matter of importance, not only to tease thee." he said, his voice somewhat more serious. He took out a bundle out of his pack and handed it to me gingerly.

I took it from his hand very carefully, and without unwrapping it, waited for his explanation.

"A gift of lord Celebron. "Set of knives yet untouched by hands of the living. Forged in the heart of MistyMountains, by the technique of elves and the jewels of the dwarves, a special quality rests in these knives. They recognise the touch of their owner, and even in the most loathsome of times, they will find their way into the owner's side. The most loyal of companions, one could say. "were his exact words." he said eyeing the bundle anxiously " Well go on then, open it" he urged.

I carefully unwrapped the cloth and my gaze fell on the most beautifully crafted knives I have yet to see. The hilts were made of ebony tree, and their size varied from a pocket design to a size of a miniature sword. The blades , however, had my full attention. They seemed extremely sharp, the glow of the sun bouncing off the silver surface, providing a distraction. They were simple, with only one symbol, two slightly curved parallel lines joined at the end by one perfectly straight line. A symbol to be carried on this journey indeed. Home.

I gingerly touched on of the knives with the tip of my finger and a wave of warmth spread through my hands as the knives glowed faintly. The silver light soon faded and I picked the knife up to examine it. It felt perfectly balanced and I threw it at the tree next to ours. The move was fluent, natural to my hand and the knife had perfect aim. I flexed my hand and it appeared in it once again. A very practical gift indeed.

I took the knives and placed them in the usual hiding places. That finished, I jumped agley from the branch and watched with humour as my friend gingerly descended. He had a fear of heights, one fear very unusual for the elven kind. Well , one could say Alven's mere presence was unusual, I thought smiling.

I heard footsteps on my right and turned to see Legolas walking towards us. His face didn't show it but I had the oddest sensation that he didn't like Alven. And apparently, Alven agreed.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now" he said " I have uh... things to do... Bye Ev. " he said kissing my cheek and retreating like Sauron himself was on his heels.

I found the behaviour odd and turned to Legolas, only to see that he had been observing Alven's retreating form. I opened my mouth to call him on his unusual behaviour but was interrupted.

"I see you have been practicing" he said, averting his eyes from Alven and finding my own. "Are you in need of help?"

"Aye" I said, without really meaning to. No. No I don't need help. Now was that so hard? Apparently so.

"Let me see" he said, moving to give me my discarded bow and arrow.

I notched my first arrow and let it fly fairly quickly and hit the inner ring. A good shot in my opinion.

"Fairly well." he said moving closer to me." But your posture is far too tense. Relax your shoulders and step a bit wider apart."

I did as he instructed and let the arrow fly. It was a bit better but the second one barely hit the outer ring. I cursed inwardly for allowing myself get distracted. I had heard Gab's voice talking cheerfully with Merry.

"I am sorry , I was distracted" I said as I notched another arrow. This one was a bit better, but my frustration grew. I let a few others fly and had become really angry by that point. I went to retrieve another arrow when a hand caught my own. Legolas took the bow and quiver from me and as he went to return them to the storage, I plopped down on the ground, on the soft grass, cursing my stupidity.

I lay on the ground and closed my eyes. Legolas had been acting weird around Alven for a while and I was curious. I wouldn't ask him of course, if he wanted to , he knew he could always talk to me.

The grass was soft and its scent intoxicating to my senses. I felt freedom and hope and knew that I was safe. The woods would do their best to protect the elves of Lothlorien, and I had to hope it was enough.

I was lulled into a peaceful rest and almost jumped as a hand found my own. I opened my eyes slightly and noticed that Legolas took my hand in his and placed it in his lap. He played with my fingers, obviously thinking I was resting.

"What troubles you so?" I murmured silently as I noticed the growing shadow in his eyes.

His eyes snapped to my own and he seized his play with my fingers.

"I thought you were resting, " he said as he once again gazed on the horizon.

"I was awake. Rest seems to elude me these days. " I said closing my eyes.

I felt a soft gust of wind on my face and a soft thud on my left.

"Come then, " he said tugging on my arm.

I opened my eyes and saw that he had closed his eyes. I observed him for a while and thought he rested when he murmured silently "well, comes thou or not?", opening his arms. I had a silent debate with myself. The invite was tempting, oh so tempting, but in the same time I had to keep to my decision of staying as far away as possible from him, so that my feelings wouldn't get the best of me.

He tugged on my arm once more, pulling me on his chest and wrapping an arm around my waist, keeping me there.

"What happened to my choice?" I asked jokingly.

"You were taking too long. If you intend to leave, do so now, if not, rest, for I am very tired." he said burying his face in my hair.

A smile found its way on my face and I decided that this was all right, at least for the time being. It would be very weird if I suddenly started acting differently, and besides this was normal between friends, at least those who did not find their love yet. It was not so bad. I could always pull back. I could always leave. Or so I told myself.

"Legolas ?" I whispered, afraid to disturb him if he already rested.

It seemed so, and I was surprised by a somewhat late response.

"Aye mellon nin?" he asked.

"I really am sorry for keeping my ability to myself" I whispered.

"It is not a crime to keep secrets my friend. " he said "I jus thought you trusted me more"

His words were pained and only then did I realize how much I had really hurt him.

"I did. " I said burying my face in the fabric of his tunic. "I still do." I mumbled. "I just thought you'd detest me for my curse. It is too much of a burden to intrude on other's emotions. It's a curse. I wish I knew those things not."

"Are you doing it to me?" he asked.

"No" was my quick reply.

"Do you not wish to know what I feel?" he asked.

"I wish for you to tell me, and not to intrude on my own. "

"Thank you mellon nin. I will tell you one day. I'll tell you everything, But I have many problems to sort out before I can be honest to anyone, even you." he answered.  
"Than I shall wait"

A few more silent moments passed before I asked a question on my mind for so long.

"Thinks thou of our immortality as a gift or a curse?"  
"Is this about lady Gabriell?" he murmured, and I noticed that his voice sounded distant, like he was fighting to stay conscious.

"Aye"

"I deem that each should decide that on their own. We were given more opportunities, for happiness and sadness. It is up to us to decide which one we want, or rather how long we are willing to fight for happiness. Believe in her Evelyn, she is strong. Happiness is bound to cross her path."

His words brought hope to my heart, more so than the wisdom of my grandmother. His breathing soon became even as he succumbed to rest. I brought my hand to his face and traced the line of his jaw.

Sleep my love, I thought, for the time of rest shall soon be over.

The days passed and two days before we were to depart, I decided I wished to observe Gab's practice with Haldir. I met Gimli on the way and he decided to join me. We were in a heated discussion over the best use of ginger root in meals when we arrived. Our voices attracted attention and both Haldir and Gabriell noticed our arrival.

Haldir was obviously displeased that I brought a "dwarf" to an "elven" training session but he would have to live with it. Gimli was a friend and he was invited to come with me, an argument Haldir could do nothing against. It didn't lessen the fact that he hated it.

Gabriell, on the other hand, was thrilled. She broke out in a wide smile and waved enthusiastically to us. I gave her a small smile, while Gimli's laughter could be heard from afar.

"That lassie sure is good to be 'round" he said as we sat down on a log.

"Aye Gimli. She has a way of making everyone feel better in her presence. I'm slightly envious. " I chuckled.

"Yer also a good company lassie"he said with a wide smile, and a "friendly" pat, one which almost broke my arm.

We observed in silence for a while and Gimli would shout out a comment every now and then . He had good intentions, but I could see that he annoyed Haldir.

I did not know a way to ask him to stop without hurting him, and before I could think of one, Haldir seemed to lose his cool.

"Hold yer sword more tightly lassie" Gimli had just shouted when Haldir turned around, his face seemingly impassive, but he could not conceal the anger in his voice.

"Gabriell, hold the sword more lightly, do not grip it so hard. " He said, turned to us, rather than her." Do not listen to the dwarf, his kind knows only of brute force."  
At this Gimli jumped to his feet. "And yer kind only knows how to run!" he shouted.

"Better run than get slaughtered, but being a dwarf, you would not know of common sense." That crossed the line.  
"I know a difference between a coward and a soldier" Gimli shot back.  
"Your kind never knew better than to dig in the dirt their entire lives!" was the response at which Gabriell jumped in the fight.

"You conceited jerk! He only wanted to help! I didn't know you were such a bigot!"

she snarled furious.

"Ya don't have to defend me lassie, I can hold my own" interjected Gimli. This was getting out of hand.

"Gimli, please leave, they need to calm down. Please" I pleaded as the dwarf turned to me.

"I will not leave a fight lassie. The elf deserves what's coming"  
"I am aware. But think of it as strategy. Please. " I tried and he seemed to debate the decision as the fight between Haldir and Gabriell seemed to grow ever more fiery.

"This fight has naught more to do with you. Think of it as a favour to a friend."

His eyes seemed to soften and he grumbled out "Alright lassie, calm down lady Gabriell. It would be unfortunate if she were to butcher 'im." He said departing, "But do not be too hasty. Maiming the elf is acceptable" he shot back as he disappeared from sight.

The fight had now reached new levels and they both seemed as mad as Sauron himself.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you insult him! He risked his life out there for us while you were safe here! You coward!" Gab screamed swinging her sword about.

"A child like you could not know of war!" Haldir shot back" It would be best if you were never to come here!"

That was seriously out of line.

She swung her sword at him blindly as tears streamed sown her cheeks. I was fast enough and blocked it with my knife. It clattered to the ground.

"That is enough," I snarled. "You are both being completely foolish. Has anger blinded you so that you know not of what you speak, or which words leave your mouth?"

They both turned to leave but a hiss from me had them stopping in their tracks.  
"Stop, or I swear I will disable you from walking. Permanently."They both turned to me and I pointed to a tree log. "Sit" I snarled.

The both of them walked to the tree log stiffly and sat down.  
"You will talk and you will say everything you wanted to each other for so long. I will be back in twenty minutes, and if I do not find you here happy and giddy, you will wish to face the Nazgul, to avoid my wrath."

They opened their mouth to argue but I cut them off.  
"Are we clear?" I asked and received nods.  
"Twenty minutes. " I said and walked away.

Only then did I debate with myself if this was a good decision or not. I may have forced them to do something neither wanted. I made to return but decided to wait for 15 minutes.

I ended up waiting for 10 and then quickly made my way back only to find them in a heated kiss. My eyes widened and I quickly turned back, afraid to even breathe and let my presence be known. I arrived back to camp and burst out laughing. Someone would owe me a favour, and I would be sure to use it.

I returned to the clearing and found Gimli sitting with the hobbits, smoking his pipe.

"How many limbs did ya take lassie?" he asked upon seeing me, earning me more than a few odd glances.  
"Sadly none master dwarf" I answered with a smile " The two decided that they preferred to resolve their differences peacefully and keep their limbs intact. Pity." I said shaking my head sadly.

"Ah, don't be sad lassie" he called "you can always disembark Legolas there" he said.

"I believe you are right , I'm sure Legolas wouldn't mind losing a limb or two." I said grinning and noticed that Legolas had just entered the clearing and gave me a shocked look. Both me and Gimli started laughing as Legolas approached me. He wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me in a half-hug.

"What did I do to deserve such punishment my friend?" he asked, a smile on his face as he realized that I was only joking.

"Your sin is far too grave to be told. "I said seriously.

"Aye? Than I shall give you my most humble apologises." He said as I walked away from his arms.

"I'll think about it master elf" I said bowing formally.

Just then Haldir and Gabriell entered my line of vision. They were walking holding hands and Gab blushed furiously as she saw me. Haldir seemed as calm and collected as ever, but upon further inspection proved to be wearing a small smile on his lips. They stopped on the edge of a clearing as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. I did not know what he told her but two words were most surely there. Melleth nin. And I had confidence she had discovered the meaning of those words.

I walked by them, meaning to practice my bow skills, and gave them but three words. "You owe me."

The day of our departure was soon upon us and the sun shone bright upon the fellowship as we were approached by the lords of Lothlorien.

"Legolas Tharandulion" my grandmother said "may this bow appraise thy skills."

The bow was beautiful. It was clearly made by the elves of Lothlorien.

She then proceeded to give Merry and Pippin their little swords.  
"This swords have seen battle young hobbits, may they serve you as well as they served their previous masters. "

"Samwise Gamgee, I give thee elven rope, may it provide support when all else fails. "

"You don't happen to have any more of those shiny swords do you." he asked and received but a smile.

She moved to Frodo as I my grandfather gave a sign with his hand and the fellowship was presented with elven cloaks.

"May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes" he said. I moved to him and gave him a hug, which he returned briefly.

"Goodbye my child, my faith lies with you" he said and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you grandfather." I said and separated myself from him. My grandmother approached me then and also gave me a brief hug.

"May Valar protect you my child " she spoke out loud and then continued in my head. "You will face a great peril on this journey, although it may not be in the shape you would expect. Great suffering will be on your way. Your grandfather already gave you a gift, and I fear the day you may think upon using mine. Great sorrow you will face and you may not have the strength to continue on. Therefore I give you the knife of the great song. " she said and gave a sign as an elleth gave me a bundle. "Should the suffering and the pain be too much, use it. One cut, and your spirit shall leave to the hall of Monos. But you must remember my child, there is always light after dark."

I accepted the bundle as a grave feeling settled on my heart. No good held my future, now I was sure, but I would still walk with my head held high, even if my spirit shall not walk on this world for long.

She then moved on to Gabriell and I focused my attention on them.

"Your decision was correct, child of another moon. You wish to be fierce in battle, to prove your strength, to have the glory. And yet your glory and your strength will come in a different form. Do not despair young one, you will see her again, and even though it will not be a time of joy, and even though your strength lies not in what you would wish, you will play a decisive role to save a young life. Put your head up and be prepared" my grandmother spoke.

I assumed that she was talking about her mother, which Gab missed so when Gab approached me.  
"I'm not coming Ev" she spoke quietly.

It took me a couple of seconds to understand what she was talking about and before I could put my thoughts to words she spoke again" Please do not be mad. I decided to stay here with Haldir. It's just .. I knew what I was going to Ev when I decided to come with you, do not think I didn't. It's just that I took a life. I have blood on my hands, and every life is sacred, at least that's what I believed. I just don't know anymore. I need time... ". Her voice was pleading. I approached her and raised my hand.

She must have thought I was going to hit her, because she flinched away. I brought my hand to her face and told her silently "I understand Gab. You were too innocent. You need time, and you will be safe here with Haldir. " I said as she gave me a tight hug. I gently unwrapped her hands and stepped away. "I will see you again Gabriell, my kendo master, " these words brought a smile to her face. I had said my goodbye to Alven yesterday and now waited patiently for the rest of the goodbyes to be said.

With the last few wishes spoken and hugs shared the fellowship entered the small boats and we let the tug of the current carry us on to our fate.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note; still looking for a beta, reviews appreciated.

Disclaimer can be found in the previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 11: What we gained and what we lost

I sat in the boat with Legolas and Gimli. I offered to share the paddling with Legolas but was blatantly refused by Gimli who claimed that he would replace him when he was tired, and that I should just enjoy the scenery. Stupid males and stupid misplaced sense of pride.  
"What did you ask of Lady Galadriel Gimli?" asked Legolas.  
The response was late and I thought one was not going to come at all. "I asked for one single strand of her golden hair"he said and managed to bring forth a smile on my face.

"And ?" I asked intrigued.

"She gave me three" he responded and I couldn't help but allow the smile to grow to a grin. It seemed that Gimli's opinion of the elven race was slowly changing. One positive side of this journey, I supposed.

I noticed a movement on my right and also noticed that Legolas turned his head the same way. An uncertain blur caught my eye and I felt Legolas' hand rest briefly on my shoulder. A small comfort and acknowledgment.

We were followed.

The fellowship passed by the gate of the great kings and I couldn't help but marvel at the beautifully carved statues. The kings of old. Kings of the time my father fought in wars that ruled over these lands.

We made camp before sunset and I sat down on a wood log, beginning to unpack. The fire was already started and Sam was preparing to cook our dinner before a surprised Pippin brought us out of our thoughts.

"Where is Frodo?" he asked. I jumped to my feet as did many in the fellowship.

"Mister Frodo!" yelled Sam and my knives suddenly felt very heavy.

"And what of Boromir?" asked Legolas as dread settled on my heart.

Aragon ran out in the forest, followed closely by Gimli, Legolas and me.

We ran but a few steps when we got separated . Gimli and I took the western part and Legolas and Aragon the eastern part of our path.

We ran for a few minutes when I heard clashing of the swords in their direction. I turned around running back . "The fight is this way Gimli" I called over my shoulder.

"Than there we shall go lassie" was his answer as we ran to the fight.

It turned out that we didn't have to run far. The first orcs found us and I ran past them , gutting two in the process, without even stopping. Anther one came at me from the side and I twisted out of the way of his blade throwing a kick in his stomach, It seemed distracted and I used it to throw one of my knives in his head. I turned about and threw another two at the two other orcs running to me and took out the longer ones using them to behead another. I fought my way to a raised area and took out my bow. My aim had in fact met quite a progress and the orcs fell one by one. But it seemed that this army was led by the Uruk-hai as they soon fought their way to me, engaging me in hand to hand combat. I dropped to my knees and stabbed an Uruk-hai in the stomach. With a twist of my hand, its stomach was torn open as I rolled out of the way of a spear aimed at my head. I jumped to my feet, simultaneously throwing my knife at the head of the attacking Uruk-hai. I threw another two knives at the orcs Gimli was fighting and ran once again to the sound of the impending battle, closely followed by the dwarf. I ran to a hillock and jumped down from it, somersaulting and throwing my knives at two orcs. On the other side of the clearing, I landed, on stood Legolas, shooting down orc after orc. Aragon was in the front fighting at close range with his sword, immediately joined by Gimli's axe. I threw my knives, and found great gratitude for my gift. No matter how many times I threw them, or how dirty they got, they always returned to their hiding places clean and sharp. I threw another at the back of one of the orcs giving Aragon the opportunity to behead him. I jumped back and swung my hand right, piercing the throat of an Uruk-hai. I pulled upwards and black blood ran across my hand as the orc's life left his eyes.

I fought my way over to Aragon and had just maimed an orc as a sound of a horn was heard. The horn of Gondor.  
"The horn of Gondor sounds not in vain." said Aragon and ran through the, now almost empty, clearing. The maimed orc made to take advantage of my distraction but was cut short by an arrow through his heart. Legolas was by my side in a second and we took of running after Gimli and Aragon, soon running past the later. We caught up to Aragon just as he engaged a particularly nasty looking Uruk-hai and I saw something that made my heart shatter. On the clearing lay Boromir, three arrows through his body. New anger commanded my actions and I attacked the foul creatures with more viciousness than ever before.

The clearing was soon rid of the orcs and Aragon ran to Boromir's side.

Silent words were exchanged and I heard my name being called. I turned and ran to Aragon's side as I saw that he was the one to call for me.

Boromir's eyes met mine as he rasped out: "Do not... hate me.. She-elf...T'was the ring... not me..." he said and chocked on his own blood.

"It is alright, rest now Boromir, son of Gondor"I said putting my hand on his forehead.

Boromir's eyes turned to Aragon once again as he spoke his last.

"I would have followed you, my brother...my captain, my King."

With that his soul passed to the halls of Monos and I stood up, and was embraced by Legolas as I let my tears fall. This day we lost a great ally, and the city of Gondor lost its most loyal son.

It turned out that Merry and Pippin were captured by the orcs and that Sam and Frodo had gone ahead on their own. We made preparations and the funeral commenced. We let the river take Boromir's body in a small boat down the waterfall and carry it to its untimely abyss. He had on his sword, and the cracked horn of Gondor. The path of the small boat was accompanied by my quite song. I sang a traditional lament of the elves, a song of peace and rest. The fellowship was broken and little hope remained for Middle Earth.

Legolas drew another boat closer and deposited his things inside it.

"If we are quick we will catch up to Frodo and Sam before nightfall." He was met by no answer, not even from Aragon. I would not follow them. I could not.

"You mean not to follow them " he said, surprised, as he turned towards Aragon.

"Their fate is no longer in our hands" said Aragon.

"Than it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed" proclaimed Gimli, voicing my thoughts accurately.

"Be it so or not master dwarf, there is still something we could do. I, for one, will follow the orcs." I said.

"The fellowship has not failed as long as we hold true to each other. Evelyn is right, we will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torture and death. Pack lightly, leave everything that can be spared." Aragon said, throwing things out of his pack as he spoke.

"We hunt some orc" he said, taking out his hunting knife.

I smiled and took only my weapons, my grandparents' gifts and my pendant. All else could be replaced.

"Yes! Ha!" exclaimed Gimli, in visibly better spirits.

We took of running soon after, determination in our hearts. Nobody else, I told myself, nobody else dies for the foul ring.

The run was taken the easiest by myself and Legolas, as our energy was spent in much different ways than that of the other races. Legolas ran ahead most of the time, scouting and I preferred to run with Gimli, to prevent him from feeling like he was dragging us behind.

We stopped only for short periods of time in which we would keep track of our progress.

This was one of those times and Gimli breathed heavily by my side as I observed Aragon. He lay on the ground, his ear pressed on the earth.

"They're pace has quickened, they must have caught our scent. Hurry!" he spoke jumping to his feet. He ran off without giving us a second glance.

"Come on Gimli, Evelyn" called Legolas as he followed the man.

"Three days and nights in pursuit." Gimli spoke between laboured intakes of breath "No food, no rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rocks can tell"

"Think of the hobbits Gimli. I find thinking of orc's blood on my knives quite motivating. " I spoke with a grim smile.

"Yer words are quite motivating indeed lassie " he answered and ran ahead.

"Glad to be of service" I said running after what remained still of the fellowship.

We ran for a while longer before Aragon found something very unsettling. He held up his hand which held one of the buckles of our capes, one shaped like a leaf.

"Not idly do the leafs of Lothlorien fall" spoke Aragon.  
"They may yet be alive" added Legolas.  
"Less than a day ahead of us." spoke Aragon as he took off running.

"Come on Gimli, Evelyn , we're gaining on them. " called Legolas with a smile on his face.

"I am wasted on cross-country! " exclaimed Gimli" We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

"Aye master dwarf" I said with a smile " show me the speed of mountain lords!" I teased lightly as we ran after Legolas and Aragon.

"Just you wait lassie" he called with a smile.

We came across a hillock and I joined Legolas on the front. We saw the Uruk-hai leave northeast and dread clawed over my stomach . Isengard.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures sets its will against us. What do your elf eyes see my friends?"

asked Aragon.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" answered Legolas as I spat out "Saruman" . His kind I could not stand, the cowards and traitors.

We ran through the night and made a brief pause early in the morning. The sun was red this morning, an omen every warrior dreads to see.

"A red sun rises, blood has been spilt this night" spoke Legolas beside me.  
"Let us hope the blood was black like the night that passed" I spoke as we continued to run.

I was the first one to notice the riders and called to Aragon, warning him. We hid behind some boulders as the horses galloped past us.

Aragon then came out from our hiding place and called :

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?". He was followed by Legolas and Gimli, and I took a moment to rearrange my hair so that it showed my elven ears. It was best to show our intentions, and prevent as many misunderstandings as possible at the very begging.

The riders seemed to have heard us as the horses turned and we soon found ourselves surrounded by horsemen, with a shield of spears between them and us.

One of them descended his horse and entered the circle, removing his helmet.

"What business do a dwarf, a man an elleth and an elf have in the Ridermark? Speak quickly !" he demanded.

"Give me your name Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine" spoke Gimli boldly.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" was the answer.

Legolas took out his bow agley and had an arrow aimed at the man before any of the horsemen had time to react.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" spat Legolas, drawing all of the spears closer to us.  
I moved to his side and gently lowered his bow. "Patience mellon nin" I whispered.

"I am Aragon, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm and Evelyn of the forest of Rivendell. We are friends of Rohan and Théoden, your king"

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe" he spoke as spears were withdrawn " Not even his own kin"

"Than great peril lies upon the people of Rohan, for friends are few in these dark times, and to know them not is like losing the war without a sword drawn" I spoke.

"Friends are few to none elleth, and spies many. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over the lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished. " he spoke turning to Legolas once again "The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip through our nets."

Legolas' eyes narrowed as I spoke again "We are no spies, Éomer, son of Eomud," I spoke earning the horse-lord's attention "nor would any of us think to work with the tower of Isengard."

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." spoke Aragon.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night. " answered Éomer.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see the hobbits with them?" spoke up Gimli.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes?" asked Aragon.

"We left none alive. We pilled the carcasses and burned them. " was the grim reply. I felt my heart sink and Legolas took my hand in his.

"Dead?" spoke Gimli in disbelief.

"I am sorry" said Éomer and I moved from Legolas ,as he put a hand on Gimli's shoulder ,to stand beside Aragon. I could not let Gimli's sorrow add to my own.

Éomer whistled and two horses were brought forward.

"Hasufel! Arod! " he called.

"May theses horses bring you more fortune than they did their previous masters" he said, putting his helmet on and getting back on his horse. "Farewell!"

"I thank you, Éomer, son of Eomud" spoke Aragon.  
"Look for your friends but do not trust hope, it has forsaken these lands." he said turning his horse about. "We ride north!"

With that the horsemen left and I turned to Gimli.

"Do not lose hope son of Gloin. They may yet live" I said as Legolas made to scout ahead, for sign of the hobbits.

"You don't believe that lassie either." spoke the dwarf.

"I was once told by a wise elf that we should hope when all else has left. Let us abide those words. " . The dwarf nodded mutely and we ascended the horses. I rode with Legolas and Gimli rode with Aragon. I leaned back on Legolas' chest and took a moment to arrange my feelings. He placed a hand around my waist and I leaned back.

"Are you alright mellon nin?" he spoke and his soft breath tickled my ears. Focus Evelyn.  
"Aye, just need a moment" I said closing my eyes.

"Take as much as you need" he said and continued after a brief silence. "I am glad you abided my words." and I could trace the briefest smile in his voice.

"It was wisdom that was much needed" I replied and silence ensued as we rode to the black pile and as the scent of burning orc flesh reached our nostrils.

I expected the scene to be horrible, that the smell of it alone could cause me to lose my breakfast, for the foul odour to take up every part of the clearing that the shadow now claimed. I was wrong, it was worse. Mangled body parts were strewn about on the smoking pile, and three orc heads impelled on sticks served as gates. The stench took hold of my senses and it was all I could do to prevent my self from losing consciousness.

Gimli didn't seem to be affected so much, as he ran to the pile and began clearing it with his hands and axe.

He drew our attention as he let out an anguished cry, pulling out one of the charred belts and daggers sheath.

"It's one of their wee belts" he proclaimed sadly.

I felt like my heart had been split in two and turned to Legolas, who hugged me and allowed me to burry my face in his shoulder. Gandalf, the wise wizard of the old, then Boromir, the most loyal son of Gondor, a man whose heart remained pure, and then the two bravest creatures I had the honour of knowing. The little Halflings perished to a cruel and untimely death. Seven out of eleven, our number grew ever smaller, while the blasted ring remained intact.

"Hiro ith.. ab wanath "(let them find peace after death) spoke Legolas.

"Nir tol erin baded lin, (a weeping comes on your going) young hobbits" I added, my voice cracked.

I heard an angered cry from Aragon and turned to see him falling to his knees. His head in his hands. I moved away from Legolas, and approached Aragon, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not despair son of Arathorn, we still live. The war is not over until not one of us is left standing. Avo visto, mellon nin! ( Do not stray)" I spoke.

He lifted his head from his hands , and placed one of his hands on mine on his shoulder.

"Le hannon" ( I thank you). A few silent moments passed, and he surprised me by reaching to touch the ground. The grass seemed somewhat flattened, but otherwise normal to my eyes. A fight had taken place here after all, flattened grass did not appear unusual to me.

"A hobbit lay here " he said , moving away from me. "And another one. " He moved crouched to the ground. "They crawled" he said continuing on his way as the rest of us followed "Their hands were bound " he said and stood up " and their bonds were cut." he said, holding up a cut piece of rope.

"They ran here " said Aragon, running off towards the woods. "They were followed. These tracks lead away from the battle. " he said as we stopped at the very edge of the most feared forest in Middle Earth. "into Fangorn forest"

"Fangorn!?" exclaimed Gimli. "What madness drove them in here?"

"Sometimes master dwarf" I spoke silently, wrapping my arms around myself as a chill ran down my spine " madness is only a form of courage. If the hobbits really did run into the forest, it must have been in the most dire need. They ran for their life, and were lucky that the company of men came about, providing the opportunity to run. Let us hope that their fortune remained unspoiled."

The walk through the old forest sent tremors down my spine. Something powerful was at work here, a force that could take out armies, I was sure. I only hopped that it had no ill will towards us. That was a pretty far-fetched hope, for the only emotion I could sense in these trees was anger, such unbelievable, powerful and yet so very old. Great was the force of nature, and it humbled my kind to be in its presence, a quality that was sadly lost in most of the other races.

Gimli suddenly stepped away from our makeshift pathway and dipped his fingers in black liquid that settled on nearby leaves. He tasted the liquid, and promptly spat it back out.

"Ptui! Orc blood!" he spat.

"It is not wise to taste substances in a new area, my friend, and I have a feeling that these trees hold no favour to passengers," I said stepping closer to the dwarf.

"The air is so close here" murmured Gimli uneasily.

"Almost like something wishes to cut off our connection to freedom of the fresh air" I supplied.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger." spoke Legolas, turning his head from side to side in order to have a better view.

"These are strange tracks" spoke Aragon, observing the ground intently. The tracks were indeed strange. It appeared as something massive made its way through this woods and I would not dwell over what creature could possibly leave such marks.

"The trees are speaking to each other" spoke Legolas. Almost instantly, a groan reverberated through the forest and Gimli raised his axe. The trees seemed to shift to him and an urgent whisper was heard :" Lower your axe Gimli". Aragon was the one to have made such smart remark and I moved closer to the dwarf as he lowered his axe. Our kind was always at peace with the forest, and I hoped with all my heart such peace extended to these forsaken lands.

Some more time was spent in silence before my eyes noticed a strange light in the distance.

Legolas had noticed it too since he said :" Aragon nad na ennas!"(something is out there)

"Men cenih?" (what do you see) asked Aragon.

"What are they saying lassie?" asked Gimli.

"Hold your axe more tightly Gimli, something looms between these trees and I would not dare hope for its kindness" . At my words, Gimli gripped his axe more tightly, albeit not raising it, and turned his head left and right.  
"The white wizard approaches" said Legolas drawing his bow. My eyes did not deceive me then, I thought as I drew my knives. Anger claimed my heart. An ally of Sauron. I would not let him walk free, not anymore. I had a debt to repay, one of fire and blood. The debt was made in torture and screams, and I would make sure that I heard just how loud the old wizard could scream.

"Do not let him speak .He will put a spell on us." said Aragon unsheathing his sword.  
"No words are necessary, mellon nin. " I said taking up the first stance "those lips shall move no more."

With a yell we launched forward to meet the white wizard. Legolas shot an arrow, but it merely got reflected from a shield of sorts, as did Gimli's axe. Aragon's sword grew red with heat and he dropped it with a startling yell. My knives were not affected however and I jumped past the fellowship . I spun about, extending my arm which held the knife. It was caught in a firm, yet not at all forceful grip. The hand was cold and the touch had an odd feeling to it, like someone was reaching through the water.

Legolas jumped forward but before he could attack the wizard spoke:" You are tracking a party of two hobbits." The voice was odd, it felt familiar, but in the same time so very distant. I was sure of one thing though, this was not Saruman. I stopped struggling and made an effort to see better through the white light, putting a strain on my elven eyes.

"Where are they?" demanded Aragon, but I traced a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the white wizard said.

"That depends, if the hobbits found a friend in the new encounter or not" I spoke, moving my head to the side, trying to get a better view. The white wizard let go of my arm and I took out a step back. I felt safe in his presence, like I trusted this wizard before.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Aragon once again.

The light faded away slowly and before us stood Gandalf, all clad in white. I was too shocked to move and barely registered Legolas and Gimli bowing.

"Forgive me, I mistook you for Saruman" spoke Legolas, and I mechanically went to bow, only to be stopped by Gandalf. His eyes found mine and he drew me into a hug.

"It cannot be. You fell" spoke Aragon in disbelief.

"This is Gandalf " I said , stepping away from the wizard. "My mind holds no doubt."

"Thank you Evelyn, " he said with a smile "I knew your heart would know an old friend, one of the rare qualities, found only in the purest of hearts"

"Your faith is misplaced, old friend " I said" It would be best for you not to keep it. Tell us how you managed to survive even though you fell?" I finished, changing the topic.

The look in his eyes told me that he disagreed.

"Through fire and water" he started "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy, and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as the life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

This seemed to be proof enough to Aragon. I had to admit that the wizard's words had a strange sense of calm to them, like magic far too subtle to be noticed. I wondered if the old wizard knew the effect his words had on a tired mind.

"Gandalf!" exclaimed Aragon as a smile grew steadily on his face.

"Gandalf… Yes, that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Gray. "He said with a smile. I observed the old wizard and noticed a subtle change in his stance. His posture seemed better, somewhat straighter, or better yet, it seemed like the old age of the wizard did not affect him. He seemed to stand taller, and his entire being seemed to simply radiate with power. This was new, unusual. And I was not sure if this was something given by Valar, or simply a change that occurred when the world tried to mend. The answer was, after all, irrelevant and I found that my spirits rose significantly.

"I am now Gandalf the white, and I come back to you at the turn of the tide." He said as we made our way through the dense forest. The air seemed lighter now and I noticed a change in the posture of others. Gandalf brought a new sense to the fellowship. Not all was lost, there was still hope.

A hand soon found my own and I looked up to see azure eyes observing me with a smile.

"Great joy found its way to our hearts mellon nin" he said " for a friend has returned from where no creature of light ever hopped to. There is still light upon our way"

He seemed far more relaxed, although the vigilant side remained. His walk seemed somewhat lighter, less burdened so to speak. I was glad for this new change, but could not help but fear that is but calm before a great storm.

"Your words were wise, Legolas. Hope still remains in the hearts of the fellowship." I spoke, my eyes following the white wizard. Gabriell would be happy, I suddenly thought. With that name, unbidden emotions came to settle on my soul. Perhaps I would not see her again. Gandalf brought hope, aye, but impending doom was also foretold by his arrival. He had said so himself. Legolas seemed to notice my change in spirits, as he always did, and promptly called me on it.

"What thoughts cloud the happiness this arrival should have brought to your soul?" he asked.

"Do not worry yourself with my trouble; it is but a foolish elleth's thoughts that cloud my better judgement. I will be all right, my friend, this feelings need only to settle. Thus, this is no matter that should concern thy mind, for you have burden of thy own to carry. "

We walked in silence for a while longer before he said : "I have told you once before, that burden seems lighter when told to a willing ear. If relief is what you seek, my ear will always be ready"

"Aye, my friend, I am aware of your kindness. Were I to feel the need to talk about this, I promise thy name shall be on my mind. You should, however, abide thy own advice. Trust goes two ways my friend, as should kindness. Were thee to feel a need to share thy burden, my ear will always be willing, and my mind ready."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer is found in earlier chapters, and I do not believe that it is still necessary. Reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 12: The freedom of a king

The walk seemed to be short to my senses as we neared the edge of the forest. The light of day seemed unfamiliar to my eyes, and I had to take a moment or two to readjust, as we stood upon the very edge of the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." He said and therefore confirmed my darkest fears.

He then let out a piercing whistle and an answering neigh was heard. Forth from afar came a slight white light. I blinked a couple of times, giving my eyes time to adjust. Before us stood a beautiful mare, its body entirely white. Its size was far greater than that of a normal horse, and its eyes seemed to have an unusual gleam to them, it was clear to me what the creature was, and I bowed slightly before the Mearas.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell" spoke Legolas. He also bowed to the creature, following my example.

The magnificent creature came to a stop in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax" he said, raising a hand and tracing it along the spine of the creature. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

Gimli seemed to have caught along and now bowed low to the ground.

"We are honoured by your presence, lord of the horse kind" spoke Legolas. It would have seemed unusual to pay respect to any other horse, but this creature was far older than our kind, and held knowledge that could surpass ours in many ways. He was one of those who arrived at the beginning of all, at the very creation of Midell Earth. His kind deserved all the respect we here bestowed upon him, even more so in this dire time.

We ascended our horses and turned in the direction of the home of the horse-lords. I wondered, as we raced across the plains, what kind of disaster fell upon the people there, and what in the name of Valar could possess the king of Rohan to banish his most loyal warriors. What kind of a king would banish his most skilled warriors in the time when the war resided in front of his own doors? A prideful king, I thought as wind wiped my face, the most dangerous kind.

We came to a stop as the sight of Edoras came to view.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over king Théoden is very strong." He spoke, as we gazed upon the far city of Rohan. A bewitched king is no better than a prideful one, I thought grimly, as we continued our ride. The fault resided not with him, but I feared that that would not matter to the people of Rohan when they died from orc blade.

We entered the city at nightfall. The town seemed to be constantly residing in a shadow. Deep sadness echoed across people's faces as they walked with their heads downcast. This town had not yet faced war, but deep misfortune found them nonetheless. I rode behind Aragon this time and promptly jumped of our horse.

The townspeople seemed to be wary of us, of the fact that we were newcomers or of the general misfortune that seemed to rule over this people, I did not know.

They were all clad in black, and it occurred to me that they were in mourning. Someone very important had died, and I wondered if we arrived too late.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," said Gimli, falling into step beside me.

"I am not sure, my friend, if this city is to be called anything more." I said glancing about.

The townspeople formed a wide line for us to pass through as we made our way to the imposing building where the king dwelt.

We ascended the stairs and were stopped by a company of guards. One of them, who appeared to be in command, stepped forward and addressed us.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By the order of "he said and made a slight pause, before pronouncing a name with a frown "Grima Wormtounge"

We stared at each other for a few moments before the fellowship slowly surrendered their weapons. Legolas grimaced as one of the guards took his bow in his hands carelessly.

I put a hand on his elbow shortly and whispered in a low tone " Patience, my friend" I said and offered him a small smile before giving one of the guards my belt and dagger.

"And those in your arm sleeves and boots" said the commanding guard with an eyebrow arched.

"Of course" I replied sweetly, surrendering my four knives.

"Your staff" said the guard, indicating to Gandalf.

"Hmm?" asked Gandalf, glancing innocently at his staff. "Oh, you would not part an old man with his walking stick."

The guard seemed uneasy, exchanged an uneasy look with his comrades and then nodded reluctantly. They turned to lead us in the hall, and Gandalf turned to Aragon and gave him a slight wink, which was answered by a subtle smile.

We walked in the hall and guards stood on each side of the hall. Legolas lowered his head to my level and whispered in my ear, his breath warm and tickling. "Do you still have some knives with you?"

"Aye, my friend, I still have some, should it come to it, I will fight. Look in my hair. There is one hidden there as an ornament, use it." I whispered turning to him somewhat to remove imaginary dust from his shoulder.

The guards seemed suspicious and I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his cheek lightly.

Legolas seemed confused for a moment but recognition soon replaced the confusion.

His hand encircled my lower back; lower than usual for a friend. The guards seemed to grow less suspicious of us as we continued onwards.

In front of us stood a throne-like chair, and an old man sat upon it. His hair and beard were long, and his face unimaginably pale. He seemed old, so very old, and so very fragile. Beside him stood a short man. His hair was black and greasy and large circles resided beneath his eyes. He bent down and whispered to the king, words my elven ears easily heard.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

So Saruman's puppet made his appearance. Anger claimed my heart, and it took all of my self-control to remain impassive. I couldn't prevent myself and flexed my hand searchingly.

Legolas bent slightly to reach my ears, still acting, and therefore creating a somewhat intimate setting. "Am I the one who has to warn you of patience Evelyn?" he asked with a half smile "not long now, and you will be able to show him your thoughts"

"Aye, I thank you Legolas" I said, twisting my head a little, so my lips nearly grazed his cheek.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Spoke Gandalf.

"He's not welcome" whispered the slimly puppet.

"Why should I … welcome you ... Gandalf Stormcrow?" asked the wary king, looking at his "advisor" for affirmation.

"A just question my liege," spoke the slimy man, "late is the man in which conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

The hand on my waist tightened slightly, as a clear message was displayed. Patience.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue between your teeth! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," yelled Gandalf, raising his staff threateningly.

The slime of a man seemed to have only then noticed that the wizard still held onto his staff.

"I told you to take his staff" he exclaimed, obviously frightened, addressing the guards. The hostile ones jumped forward. My knife was suddenly removed from my hair which now fell like a curtain on my back, and I pulled out the one form my cleavage and used its blunt side. The first guard underestimated me and I used that advantage to place a well-planned kick on the side of his neck. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The second one was more guarded, and seemed to think I would use that attack once again. Not a chance. I kicked him in the stomach, cutting of his air supply and then hit his head with the blunt side of my blade. He also fell to the ground. I turned around and noticed that there were no opponents left for me to handle. I was rather surprised that the rest of the fellowship seemed to have great skill with their hands alone. I really should not have been surprised, but I never saw them fight barehanded and had therefore had only the mental image of their weapons connected to them fighting.

Legolas gave me a smile as he walked up to me, not a hair out of place. He again placed his hand on my back and I was left wondering of the purpose of such an action, now that no acting was necessary.

We turned around, just in time to see Aragon restrain a blond haired woman as she tried to make her way to the king.

"I will draw you Saruman" spoke Gandalf, aiming his staff at the old king "as poison is drawn from a wound" I noticed that he had shed his grey clothing and was now clad in white. His clothes seemed to emit a soft glow on their own.

"Wait" I heard Aragon's voice whisper.

"If I go… Théoden dies" spoke another voice, one I knew far too well. Saruman. I gripped my knife so tightly that all colour left my hand. Legolas placed his other hand on mine and gently loosened it, shielding my vision momentarily. Azure eyes found my own as he drew back.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" exclaimed Gandalf angrily,

"Rohan is mine!" exclaimed the voice and Gandalf thrust his staff in his direction angrily.

"Be gone" he exclaimed and the old man appeared to be thrown backwards, only to slump forward in his chair.

The woman restrained by Aragon jumped forward and caught him. The old man's features changed rapidly, only to show a much younger man. His head rose slightly and I noticed that he had lost his sickly complexion. Using this time, the slime of a man rushed forward, trying to run as far away from us as possible. He was, however, stopped by Gimli, who wrestled him to the ground and then promptly sat on him. The sight was very funny actually, and were it not for my anger, I would have laughed.

"I know your face…" came the king's voice "Eowyn …Eowyn."

Great relief shone on the woman's, Eowyn's, face as tears glided down her pale cheeks.

"Gandalf?" asked the man, raising his head towards us.

"Breathe the free air, my friend." Spoke Gandalf and I sensed relief from him also. I, however, was not as relieved. Freeing the king was great news for Rohan, but an uneasy feeling still crept along the edges of my consciousness. Saruman would not give up so easily. He was far too sly to do so. He had claimed openly just moments before that he thought of Rohan as his. Such a selfish man would not give away his "possession" easily. He would rather burn it to the ground.

I felt warm air on my ear again as Legolas whispered softly: "Enjoy this victory Evelyn, and allow yourself to forget for a moment the burden we all carry. Live in this moment, and leave your worries for another. There is still power in these lands."

"Your words are wise as always, but I cannot banish these thoughts. This request is selfish, but please stay by my side." I did not realize what I had said before it was too late, and the words had already left my mouth.

"I shall stay by your side, until a moment comes when you request not to be in a presence of such a lowly elf." I did not know the meaning behind such words, and I had no time to broad over them, as my thoughts were interrupted.

The guards moved past us and grabbed the slimy puppet. They half carried half dragged the man over the hall, opened the door loudly and promptly threw the man out.

"I've only ever served you my lord!" he exclaimed.

"If such service were offered by the servants" I spoke angrily "who claimed to bear nothing but the best in their hearts for their masters, long would the kings of old have fallen, and blood would have governed even more through the history of Middle Earth!"

"Big words from an elleth whose entire life is coated in the crimson colour of blood! Secrets they kept, secrets so fearsome, and yet you think you know all. Such hidden past, tell me do you remember how your mother died?" he snarled.

My knife was in his shoulder before anyone had the time to blink. I had taken another one out, and made to advance on Grima, only to be stopped by Aragon.

"I only ever wished for the best for my king, my home!" exclaimed the worm, holding onto his shoulder that now bled profusely.

The king moved past me and my vision was blurred by my anger. How dare he mention my mother, how dare he pollute my mind?

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" he exclaimed, and I hopped with all my heart, that the worm's head would not sit on his shoulders for long.

"Send me not from your side!" exclaimed the worm covering in fear as the king raised his sword to end his life. Aragon let go of me and jumped to the king, stopping his blade. I narrowed my eyes at him, not understanding his way of thinking at all. The worm was a traitor, the worst of his kind; he deserved not to live while so many just fell to shadow.

"No, my lord!" exclaimed Aragon "enough blood has been spilt on his account!"

I still did not approve of the decision and was sorely tempted to throw my knife at the retreating worm's back as he pushed his way through the crowd; exclaiming : "Get out of my way!"

I, however, refrained from doing so. I was selfish, I knew, and had let my anger interfere with my better judgement. The vain part of me did not help at all, as it screamed for its will to be heard. I was not royalty now, I reminded myself, but a part of the fellowship. I held no authority here, and would have to bow to what the king of Rohan declared.

"All hail Théoden King" was heard through the vast square.

The crowd dropped to their knees and bowed to the newly freed king. I noticed that Aragon moved to kneel also and glanced at Legolas. He was also on his knees and I followed his example. If the heir to the throne of Gondor and the future king of Mirkwood bowed, so would I. The king turned to enter the hall as we got to our feet.  
"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" asked he glancing around the square.

Gandalf walked up to him as the entire square fell silent. No one dared move. Gandalf placed a hand on Théoden's shoulder and said silently "Come old friend, I carry grave news."

They entered the hall together and I noticed that the king paled. His heart must have guessed the ill news that would soon leave the wizard's mouth.

I noticed someone walking up to me and turned to see Gimli. Legolas was discussing something with Aragon on the side and I decided not to intrude on their conversation, even if my ears could hear them easily, were it my choice. If they wanted to, they would come and talk to me.

"Are ya alrigh' lassie?" asked Gimli, and I noticed his eyes held worry; "you seemed really mad."

"I would be better if my knife resided not in the slime's shoulder but his head" I said through grit teeth.

He reached up with his arm and placed a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"I hear ya lassie, if we were among my kind, our axes would have done the talking"

"But we are not, and I will have to make peace with the fact that such a foul man walks free, while so many died." I said, turning to face the moon.

"Do not let anger take reign over your heart mellon nin" spoke Legolas as he made his way towards us, having heard our conversation.

"Death cannot be answered by death. That is why we set out on this quest, was it not? To end the sufferment. Do not let your anger kindle your way to justice, for not all has been seen yet."

His words reminded me of what my grandmother had told me. I had to admit I was prone to judging people rashly, but I could not see a bright side to the worm of a man. I realized something, gazing at the stars in that cold night. I had no right. It was a serious blow to my ego, which seemed to only grow from the moment I stepped foot in this realm. I had no right to give out punishments. I could only do my best to aid this fellowship before the time came.

I turned to my friends who still appeared rather worried.

"Thank you" I said, and offered them a small smile "for words of comfort, and your selfless support."

"This sounds like a goodbye lassie" said Gimli, giving out a mighty laugh.

"Not yet, Gimli son of Gloin, not yet" I said and turned to follow Aragon who entered the hall.

The funeral had been a silent affair. The funeral ceremony started from the hall from where Théodred's body had been carried. First in the line walked the king, accompanied by Eowyn, than Gandalf and I, followed by the rest of the fellowship. We made our way down to the graves of old, where the ceremony was held. I noticed that on the graves grew white flowers, Simbelmyne. The ceremony ended shortly, and Legolas took my arm in his.

"Come my friend, our duty is done. Let us not intrude on this intimate moment." He said, leading me away.

We made our way to town and decided to go to the hall and await the king's return with the rest of the fellowship. The time was grave, but we had to talk with Théoden. He may refuse to think of the war, but it was undeniable that war would come to Rohan, whether he thought of such a possibility or not, and a plan had to be made. I sat down on the bench and ran my hand nervously through my hair. Eowyn was to the side, and was approached soon by Aragon. I noticed that someone sat down beside me and turned to find Gimli, smoking his pipe.

"How are ya doin' lassie?" he asked.

"I fare well Gimli, all circumstances taken into account." I said with a smile.

Legolas walked over to us and leaned on a column across the bench we sat on.

"What do you think his decision shall be?" I asked after a while, referring to the king.

"Well that's obvious isn't it lassie? We 'ave to fight." said Gimli, blowing out a circle of smoke.

"I fear that it is not as obvious to Théoden king." spoke Legolas, "Aragon and Gandalf had tried to speak to him of this matter, but no favourable answer was given."

"I understand that he grieves, for he is a father who had lost a son. But he is also a king, he should know better than to ignore a problem, especially one of such importance." I said, frustration thick in my voice.

"Give'm some time lassie, war was never won by rash decisions" spoke Gimli.

"Aye, but time is relative. War is upon these lands, us grieving or not." I spoke, getting up from my seat and walking over to Legolas.

"I fear that we will be too late." I said leaning next to him.

"At this moment, we can do naught but wait" answered Legolas gently, taking my hand in his.

We stayed in such manner for a while, lost in our thoughts. The danger was growing ever nearer and action was necessary.

I was startled out of my thoughts as doors were opened with a loud bang. Gandalf entered, haste in his steps. Behind him ran a boy and only then did I notice that he carried a little girl in his arms. Eowyn noticed too and she made her way to them. I abandoned my previous position and moved to the small group.

"What has come to pass Mithrandir?" I asked checking the boy for any visible injuries. He seemed tired and hungry, but relatively unharmed. Eowyn took the girl and laid her on the bench.

"Their village was attacked by Saruman's forces. The children were sent as messengers and the survivors made for Helm's deep." said Gandalf, worry evident in his voice.

So it had begun. The war was on its way to Rohan, whether Théoden king liked it or not.

The king arrived moments later, and a war council was held. I was currently sitting next to the children on one side, while Eowyn sat on the other side. The boy seemed timid and I knew that he understood the danger better than his sister.

"Do not worry child, you are safe now" I said putting my hand on his head.

"They had no warning" started Eowyn "They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree!" she said, anger evident in her voice. She was a fighter, I decided, and would be useful in battle, were it not for the blasted traditions of these lands.

"Where is mama?" asked the little girl, and a wave of sympathy claimed my heart. There was a good chance that they would never see their mother again.

"Shhh" spoke Evelyn soothingly.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent now, for he is driven by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children!" spoke Gandalf, trying to persuade the stubborn king. "You must fight!"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." tried Aragon, but his words seemed to do naught more than annoy the already difficult king.

"They will be three hundred leagues away by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war" spoke the king.

Aragon seemed to grow in impatience and spoke somewhat rashly: "Open war is upon you whether you would risk it or not!"

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragon was the king of Rohan!" spoke the angered king.

"Then show your wisdom oh great Théoden King" I snarled, "Lead your men to battle, arm your women, do not let these children come to peril!"

"Another one thinks that she can command me in my own hall, and an elleth none the less! What do you know of war she-elf? Do not teach me how to govern my own people!"

"I have seen war Théoden king, and have shown more courage than you did in running your people!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

"Are you calling me a coward?" he exclaimed, his face red "I could have you beheaded for such insults!"

"Touch a hair on her head, and all of elven kind shall be your opponent. I promise you a war so fierce, that Saruman will feel like a child's play!" spoke Legolas jumping to my defence.

"You might even cause something unseen, Théoden king, for the elven and dwarven kind would once again unite!" said Gimli.

The light dimmed in the room as Gandalf stood up. "May we all calm down?" he demanded and than sat back down, returning the light to the room.

"The tensions run high, and friends are few. Let us not cause confrontations among them. We are all friends here, if naught more, than comrades. We live and die together." he said and silenced ruled across the room.

"Now what is the king's decision?" asked Gandalf.

"We make for the Helm's deep" spoke the king, finality in his voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Reviews are appreciated, still looking for a beta.

* * *

Chapter 13: THe sight we lost

I was furious and quickly made my way out of the hall. I stood on the balconies overseeing the vast plains of Rohan. There, in the distance, my elven eyes made out a grey fortress, one that withstood so many attacks. An ominous feeling crept in my stomach as I gazed upon its features in the distance. This attack would be vicious, and the orcs would have no mercy. The defenders of Rohan were few, counted in hundreds, while the orcs' numbers grew well beyond two thousand. We were outnumbered severely and I knew that we would not withstand this attack. Rohan would fall, all because of the stubbornness of one king.

I heard footsteps behind me and noticed that Legolas and Gimli had followed me out.

"Are ya alrigh' lassie?" asked Gimli; "The man king did you no justice."

"Aye my friend," I spoke, turning to face them. "I would lie if I were to claim that my heart found rest, but my fear for these people outgrows my own frustration many times."

"He is their king, Evelyn" spoke Legolas softly; "he wishes only the best for them. They must abide his words, even if they disagree. These people stand loyal to their king, a great quality indeed."

"But he leads them to slaughter!" I exclaimed, getting angry despite myself. "They will all die, and we all know it. They will all die, because of foolishness of one man. He has to be stopped!" I would have wanted to be stopped, I added in my head, if I were stopped my men wouldn't have died.

"They follow their king lassie, there is honour in such death." said Gimli, his tone calming.

I turned my back to them and a few silent moments passed between us.

"Gandalf will be leaving soon." spoke Legolas. "Shall we go and say our farewells?"

"Aye. Where is it that the road takes him?" I asked.

"He leaves to seek help from those whom such help was denied. A discouraging quest." Spoke Legolas as we walked. So he would ride to meet the riders of Rohan. They were loyal to their king, for that they were banished. They would come to defend their home. I only hopped that we would last until they did.

"We will have to hope for the best, elves," spoke Gimli "for I see not much more to be done."

"There is always hope master dwarf," responded Legolas silently "sometimes it is all we have."

We made our way slowly down the steep path that led to the stables. My senses were met by the smell of horsehair, wet breath and all sorts of body fluids. All in all, not an appealing scent.

Our wait did not last long, mere moments before I heard the voices of Aragon and Gandalf.  
"Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him" spoke Gandalf as he entered the stall, sparing us a brief glance. "I fear for the survival of Rohan, he will need you before the end Aragon." He spoke moving to the horse. "The people of Rohan will need you. The defences HAVE to hold."

"They will hold" spoke Aragon, certainty in his voice.

Gandalf patted the horse lovingly and turned to me; "Evelyn, life of the forest, this is not a goodbye."

"I am aware, my friend, my heart tells me we shall meet once more before all has come to pass. This is merely a farewell." I spoke with a smile.

"You are correct, but faith you should hold. Two sides belong to every existence. Do not let the more likely one cloud the potential of other. Dark and light walk hand in hand, as do life and death. They never separate, not really. But that alone does not justify taking the plunge. Look to the sky, and you shall see the dark as well as stars. What you see merely depends what you're looking for. Look for light, and light you shall find."

He ascended the horse, showing far more agility than I would imagine, a man of his age could hold.

"The grey pilgrim… that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming on the first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." The old wizard let his eyes wander over the remains of the fellowship once before he rode out with such haste, that we were forced to jump back.

I approached Aragon as he still followed the retreating figure of the wizard with his eyes.

"I need to speak to you my friend" I said "in such a matter that these words are kept merely between my lips and your ears." I said.

"Come master dwarf; let us give them space to talk freely, for the time grows ever shorter." Spoke Legolas.

We waited a bit, for our friends to reach the length that our words cannot travel.

"I wish to speak of neither the impending battle, nor this accursed war. I wish to speak to you of a matter that does not concern me directly, but I will interfere for I protect the interest of a person whose well-being is a matter of utmost importance. I wish to speak to you of your relationship with Eowyn." I said and observed his reactions. He had, up until this point, been meeting my eyes, but now his head was turned. "I understand that humans have rather different emotions than us elves, and I must tell you that I find love between our two kinds very difficult, if not impossible. One would always get hurt." His head now lowered.

"I understand, and I tried to explain it to Arwen, but she would not listen. I am afraid that is now too late."

"It is not yet too late, son of Arathorn, the choice has not yet been made. Do not let despair govern across your heart. I have a simple question that demands a blunt answer. Do you hold love in your heart for my sister?" I asked.

His response was immediate "More than anything else, I love her. If the choice were given between my life, between the entire world and her, the choice would always be her. Without a single blink of an eye. But I fear that her love for me will bring her naught but misery. You must understand, I see Eowyn only as a friend, never anything else. My feelings for Arwen could never be compared to my feelings for Eowyn. And yet, I fear that I lose her with each passing day ever more. She is my first thought when I awake, and my last before rest claims my heart."

I allowed a smile to appear on my face as I heard his answer. "Than I wish you naught but the best. I believe that you will see her again."

"I thought you didn't believe in human and elven love?" he asked confused.

"I said that I did not think of it as likely, not that I do not believe in it at all. I believe in you two, and I believe that you can make it work. As I said, I believe in you my friend, and therefore I will ask of you two favours. First is to keep this conversation between us, and not to share it with others, especially Legolas. The other is for when you see her again," I said walking away, and turning to the rising sun.  
"I have no favourable future on this quest, it has been foreseen. I will face peril, and most likely perish. I want you to carry my words to her as I speak them now."

"You cannot think like that," he said, his voice stern. "You must believe that all will be well"

"I cannot. Bring peace to my heart and hear me out. Will you be as kind?" I asked, still turned away. Long silence ensued before he answered. "Yes"

"My shining star, if these words reach you I am long gone. I will be brief, but hope that you will understand. My evenstar, my sister. I wish you naught but the best, and hope that you hear the laughter I could not. If Valar blesses you with a little girl, name her after mother, she would be glad. Live on evenstar, my sister, my hope, my life. Live long and be happy." I said walking out in the dark, with tears running down my cheeks. It was done, and she would know.

I walked about aimlessly for a while longer, to let my thoughts settle. It was a rather emotional experience and my mind was troubled enough as it was. I had been experiencing horrible visions lately when I lay down to rest. Something akin to dreams the human kind experiences. They would always portray the same event. The day my mother left. I had been told that she had left to visit my grandparents and was attacked by orcs. It was a plausible explanation, and a most likely one. I, however, always harboured doubt in my mind, an ever-growing shadow. There was something they were not telling me. The events portrayed in my dreams were similar, and yet in the same time so very different. I would see through my father's eyes, I would see the future, the attack. There were two versions my father saw, one that had happened and one that could have happened, and both sent shivers down my spine. In the first one I see my mother's company attacked, the elves killed and the elleths tortured in the most brutal ways until they too lost their light. I could not decide if the other one was more or less horrifying. In my mother's place, I had taken the journey, a small elvling, naught more. My company was killed but I was not harmed in any way, instead, I was taken to the great eye and locked away in a tower, forever alone, guarder, like an animal in a cage. My visions did not end here. I could see my mother speak to my father of this matter. She had been so beautiful. Her long, midnight black hair had flown in curls down her back. It was so soft to touch, I remembered, and I used to play with it while she read to me. Her hands were long and elegant, ever so gentle. I missed my mother, for we were separated far too early. They would always have the same argument, and it would always end the same. She would insist on going, even though she knew her fate. She wanted to protect her child, she insisted, and she would always depart. My mother always chose my life over her own, and I would always be left with the feeling I had lived with so long. I was a weapon, one used to kill my own mother. I had already lived with that feeling due to my prophecy, but this brought a new light upon it. The visions started after the worm of the man left the town and I tried to persuade myself that they were naught more but insinuations of a crazed man, but my mind was never fully convinced. Never. I had to know the truth, I decided, and if I survived, I would find it. I would, I swore, I owed it to my mother, the woman I loved most.

The next day was gloomy and the line of people that walked from the town of Rohirrim was immeasurable. I walked in the front of the group, serving as a scout along with Legolas. We were appointed as scouts due to our keen sight, not that I minded. My mood had been going downhill since Gandalf departed, and the fewer people surrounded me, the better. Legolas had noticed my mood but did not call me on it, merely raising an eyebrow. I shook my head silently, my eyes back on the horizon. Words were not appealing currently, and I opted for silence. I was sad, but in the same time wary. We were not safe.

"A shadow grows in my mind for some time now Legolas" I said, my hand reaching for the knife I held on my belt automatically. "Sauron would not let us leave a town he considered his, this easily. If he could not have it, he would burn it to the ground, its citizens burning with it."

I said after a while.

"It is true that we are likely to encounter enemy forces on the way, but what worries me is that these citizens are unarmed. It will be difficult to defend ourselves in this terrain." he said, never once removing his eyes from the plains. He was right of course. We were on a large plain, which would normally be an advantage, but in a state like ours, where we could be easily outnumbered, and had to protect the civilians, this was a rather imposing disadvantage. We could not defend them , I realized as cold sweat arose on my forehead, if we were attacked many would die.

"Not difficult," I whispered "impossible." We walked for a while longer and I listened to the chatter between Eowyn and Gimli. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, and all I could think of was the impending war.

"Were it not for the blasted traditions of these lands, women could have been armed, and we could have stood a chance. They are defenceless!" I snarled.

"You cannot change their ways by angering yourself. Many years must pass for their kind to grow, many for them to realize their mistakes, and too many for them to admit them. There is nothing you can do." he responded and I noticed that his voice held bitterness, as if he was speaking from experience.

"If you think that way, my friend, than I may yet have something I am able to teach you" I said with a small smile. "This wisdom is not mine, however, my grandfather used to give me this advice when I felt that this world was beyond salvation. Be the change you wish to see in the world, he used to say, and I think that we should abide these words. But that is a matter for another day, for your words carry truth. Change is gradual; it cannot be achieved through one night."

"Aye, there is sense in these words" he admitted with a smile of his own. "Do not worry Evelyn, we will reach Helm's deep."

"I hope so as well" I said, "even though my heart has another opinion."

The night was silent and I was almost persuaded that naught lurked in the dark. Were it not that the scent of burning corpses lingered in my nostrils, and were it naught for the growing shadow in my mind, I could almost call that night beautiful. We made camp and I lay on my back observing the stars. Rest eluded me, as it was its, custom and I let my mind wander. The truth was, I had no wish to rest, for I knew what lurked in the darkness behind my eyelids.

"Do you not rest?" asked Legolas, taking a seat by my side.

"Rest seems to have no intention of finding me." I said, meeting his eyes. He lay down on the ground beside me and I scooted over giving him room on the mat.

"What of you? Why do you not rest, for we both know that rest is far too valuable to be lost easily?" I asked turning on my side, to face him as he lay on his back.

"Grave thoughts plague my mind, and I thought to seek your company, for it always seems to rid me of the dark." He said , his eyes staring off in the distance.

"If you say so," I said as a smile appeared on my features.

"Come" he said taking my hand in his and pulling slightly. I did not really need much more persuasion as my mind begged for rest that it has been denied for so many nights. As soon as my head touched his chest, I felt my consciousness slip away from me.

That rest was the first one I had had in a long time, no matter of how short it had been, that I rendered free from the visions that left me bathing in cold sweat. This rest was peaceful, and I had no way of knowing that it would be the last of such kind for years to come.

The first part of the next day was spent leisurely, but I could not prevent a shiver than ran through my body every now and then. Something was coming, I was sure. I walked at the front, preceded by the scouts. They stopped, suddenly, drawing my attention to them. I saw the arrow mere seconds before it took the life of the guard that greeted us upon our first arrival in Rohirrim.

"Argh!" exclaimed Legolas, drawing his bow. I noticed the beast and my heart clenched. It had the size of a bear, but the constitution of a dog-like creature. Its fangs were the size of my forearm and I knew that its teeth could bite through armour easily.

Legolas took aim and shot down the orc riding atop the beast, and with another arrow, the creature fell to the ground, its head pierced. This was happening so fast, that I only managed to notch one arrow. I had fought these creatures before and their names still left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"They have Wargs Aragon!" I exclaimed, letting my arrow fly, and noting with satisfaction that I managed to get the creature's leg. It was sent tumbling down, pulling its rider to an undignified death.

I let another arrow fly, and managed to take down one of the orcs, my speed still far from sufficient. Legolas had, on the other side, managed to take down several beasts while I only got one beast and two orcs. But it was still not enough and their number seemed to be growing by the second. I felt fear claw at my stomach and I paused just as I was about to let another arrow fly. We could not win; they were all going to die.

I was shaken out of such thoughts by the sound of the horses behind me.

The riders of Rohan, or what was left of them, were now riding to battle, led by their king.

"Stay safe Legolas," I yelled as I jumped away from him, grabbing hold of Aragon's outstretched arm and using the momentum to swing myself on the horse.

I let another arrow fly as Aragon slashed at the orcs. I used only my legs to keep myself on the horse, and my shooting abilities were therefore hindered.

"CHARGE!" I heard as the riders passed us. I noticed that one of the men had fallen and was trapped under the horse. An orc was laughing maniacally as it was advancing on the fallen warrior.

I tapped Aragon on the shoulder and yelled, so he could hear me over the noise of the battle.

"Stay safe" I said, jumping from the horse. I drew out my knives and threw them at the advancing orc, splitting his skull. I ran to the warrior' side, throwing my knife at the skull of one of the wargs. Its eyes rolled back in its head as it fell to the ground. I jumped over the carcass, kicking its rider so that it fell backwards. I landed behind the orc and stabbed him in the back of his neck. I got up to my feet and threw my knife at a close by orc. I noticed one had left the group and was riding after the retreating civilians.

"Hu u-gaun!" I exclaimed. (cowardly dog)

I ran to a nearby horse and jumped on its back.

"Noro lim mellon nin" I whispered to the horse, urging it forward. (run fast my friend) "Noro lim!"

The horse was fast, and urged by my voice, seemed to be flying rather than running. Therefore, we soon caught up to the beast and I called to the orc: "Lygion!" (son of snakes)

The orc turned at the unfamiliar tongue and opened its mouth only to have my knife pierce his throat.

"This is for attacking the innocent." I snarled through grit teeth.

"And this for being an ugly cowardly dog" I added, taking out my longer knife and beheading him.

I rode back to the battle, now that the imminent danger had been removed.

I slashed and kicked and soon there were no orcs left alive. I turned about and noticed that we had seen many losses also, and did a mental count. Legolas, standing a few feet away from me, Théoden, still on his horse, Gimli, hacking at an orc, Aragon… I did a double take as I turned around once more. Aragon was not there.

"Aragon?" called Legolas, as he seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"Aragon!" called Gimli, slight panic in his voice.

We approached a nearby cliff and I heard snickering to the left. A wounded orc was laughing nearby, blood gushing out of his mouth.

My vision turned red and I ran over to the orc, kicking him in the head with my boot with all the force I could muster. I took my knife and stabbed the foul creature several times, before a hand caught my own.

I turned around, my knife in my hand, but the attack was blocked. "Stop it" I heard someone whisper. I was pulled close to someone, and did my best to get away, kicking and biting. I stopped when another "stop" was heard and I recognised Legolas' voice. He patted my head gently, whispering "He may yet live, calm yourself"

I turned in his arms to see Gimli standing over the still alive orc.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing" he spoke.

"He's dead," he said laughing evilly "Took a little tumble down the cliff."

"You lie" exclaimed Legolas as I stepped away from him and looked down the cliff side.

He bent over the now dead orc and a glimmer caught my eye. My heart stopped as I recognized the jewel Legolas retrieved from the foul creature. The Evenstar's pendant.

I felt tears flow down my cheeks as both the dwarf and the elf joined me.

"There is still hope lassie" spoke the dwarf, putting a hand on my elbow. I was embraced by Legolas and we heard Théoden command: "Get the wounded on the horses, the wolves of Isengard will return." Legolas turned to him, anger evident on his features.

"Come" said Théoden, his voice full of sympathy.

"You mean to leave without even searching for him?" he asked.

"There is naught that we can do. We make for the Helm's deep" spoke the king. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered.

"I am sorry Legolas, but the king is right, there is naught we can do."

He looked down at me, sadness etched in his deep azure eyes. "I know" he responded.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 14: Of allies and bonds

I seemed to be crying a lot lately, and now that tears truly should have been present, my eyes felt dry. I did not feel anger or sadness. I did not feel anything. I was just numb. My every emotion was cut short before it even had the chance to manifest itself and I stared straight ahead, not really seeing. I rode with Legolas this time, and his gentle hand around my waist was the only thing that held any resemblance of peace in my mind. First, they took Gandalf, the wise Istari of old, my most honest friend, only to have him returned in a different edition, one that spoke of death and the cries to come. His presence was fleeting and as soon as his mission was done, he would depart for the halls of Monos, never to be seen in this world again. Then they took Boromir, son of Gondor, a most loyal son and leader. He was still young and had so many chances. He could have done so much. But the fate would not have it and another tormented spirit was relieved of its worldly pain. Then came the two young hobbits, who were said to live, but their fate still remained shrouded in mist. And now, finally, the greatest loss of them all. We lost not only a friend, a person of reassurance, most loyal member of this broken fellowship, but we lost a great king also. And little hope remained for the people of Gondor, and the entire Middle Earth.

My eyes seemed to have a mind of their own and they sought out the figure of the dwarf riding in front of us. Would the brave dwarf be the next to succumb to this ill faith? Would his eyes be the next that saw their last before seeing Middle Earth safe? If so, not much will remain of this broken fellowship.

I put my hand on Legolas' on my waist, feeling his warmth. Not him, I thought. Just not him. This was the first time in quite some time that I honestly prayed to the Valar. Please not him.

I had no doubts that my spirit would follow his, were he to fall to the shadow.

That notion had me thinking of my ray of sun in these troubled times. How would she survive? What would I tell her, how would I lessen her pain? She would die, I knew, my sister would die of grief. Great was their love, and now he fell prey to the shadow. How would I tell her? How would I tell her, my evenstar, that the love of her life no longer breathed the same air?

I would see her shed tears again, like that night all those years ago. And this time it would be worse, for no hope remained.

The ride was short, or so it seemed to me, and soon we found ourselves passing through the doors of the greatest fortress of the Rohan plains, Helm's deep. It was a great fortress indeed, with its three walls of stone protecting the inner layout. It seemed to be unbreachable, the ultimate defence, but my experience would disagree. No fortress is unbreachable and no line strong enough. Everyone and everything could fall in the battle, and I feared for the refugees that sought comfort and safety within his walls, for not much of it could be given.

"Make way for the king!" yelled one of the men as we rode through the fortress. We came to a stop on the square, and only then did it occur to me how many refugees there truly were that sought comfort within these walls. The streets were packed with people, and in all honesty, not much way could be made.

"So few, so few of you have returned" spoke Eowyn, rushing to meet us.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Spoke the king, not quite meeting her eyes.

Gimli descended his horse, albeit clumsily, and made his way to her.

"My lady…" he spoke as I descended our horse, soon followed by Legolas. I leaned on him for support, as a sudden wave of tiredness came over me. He gave me a worried look but I just shook my head. This could wait.

"Lord Aragon, where is he?" asked Eowyn, her eyes searching the crowd.

"He fell…" spoke the dwarf gently.

I saw the tears that welled up in her eyes and moved to stand beside her.

"This is no time to mourn lady Eowyn, no matter our grief. A great battle stirs and these people need guidance. Carry out your duty, lady of Rohan, put your people first and your chin up. One life has been lost, but many still remain to be saved." I spoke and she met my gaze.

"Do not let grief govern your soul, for that man was not yours to lose." I knew that these words were cruel, but they had to be said. This was war, and we had not time to act as ladies or lords. We had to be either soldiers or civilians, martyrs or pariahs. But we could not weep. It was time this lady learnt the true scale of war.

"There is no need to be so cruel" spoke one of the ladies accompanying her. Said lady flinched when she met my gaze. "This is war, not a ball. You will find that orcs have no value of life, let alone manners." I spoke and left the square.

I found an empty barrel and sat on it, looking in front of me again, but not really seeing. This was all pointless. They all made their decisions a long time ago. That lady in waiting or whatever she was, decided to be a civilian and had never seen a minute of battle in her life. I supposed that was for the best. It was easier that way; the word war did not carry the same heaviness on her tongue as it did on mine.

I was so lost in my own dark thoughts that I jumped slightly when Legolas sat down beside me.

"It's alright to feel sorrow Evelyn, no one can be strong all of the time." He said, turned to me.

"This is war Legolas! We have no time for emotions; it would only cost us victory. He was a friend, true, but there is nothing.." I said, but my rant was cut short when my voice faltered.

I turned towards him, tears rolling down my cheeks freely "Empty words. I am pathetic. But it's so hard." I said and looked at him. He opened his arms and I took his invitation. I was now sitting in his lap, and had hid my face in the fabric of his tunic. I had grabbed a fistful of the fabric and clenched my fist tightly. "What will become of us? Who will die next?" I spoke, my voice choked by tears.

"Will it be Gimli? You? Me?" I asked.

"Not you." He said firmly. "It will not be you, I swear."

"I do not fear death." I said, some of the strength back in my voice. "I've been having nightmares, though. Of my mother. I fear her destiny, but even more, I fear seeing you or Gimli die."

"Shush" he said, rocking me gently back and forth. "It won't be us. We will survive. And by Valar, I swear not one of those filthy orcs will lay one hand on you. If anything happened to you I …." He started to say, but was interrupted by Gimli.

"There ya are! I've been lookin' everywhere for ya! Come, our "sleeping arrangements" have been made, whatever that means…" he spoke.

"Alright master dwarf." I said, getting up. "Let us see the accommodation Helm's deep has to offer."

The accommodation proved to be meagre, if none existent. It was understandable, considering the circumstances, and my situation was very privileged indeed, for many had to sleep on the cold floor. I was given a bed, and shared a room with a dozen other women, some of which had children. All of them were human, and I was not in the least bit surprised when a child came up to me , grinning form ear to ear.

He had icy blond hair and brown eyes. I felt a pang in my chest upon seeing his grinning form. He couldn't have been more than a few years old.

"Aye you an ejf?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Aye, child, that I am." I replied with a smile.  
"Your ears aje pointy" he giggled. "And you aye pretty"

"And yours are very round" I said, smiling broadly now. "And I thank you, kind sire" I said making a formal bow, earning another giggle.

"Come Thomas," called a woman, presumably his mother, glancing in my direction. "Do not bother the lady."

"He is of no bother" I said, patting his hair. "I have a gift for you, my kind sire." I continued, taking the Lothlorien cloak from my bag. "May this cloak protect thee from unfriendly eyes, a gift of the forest of Lothlorien."

The mother's eyes widened. "We couldn't my lady…" she spoke, but was unable to tear her gaze from the rich fabric.

"I insist." I spoke "It will be of no use to me."

"Thank you my lady " the mother said, bowing as she accepted it.

"You are welcome, may it serve you well."

The room was crowded and I soon felt like I was lacking air. I stepped out of the room and wandered the halls briefly before I stumbled on a scene that almost caused me to scream. There, his hand on Legolas' shoulder stood Aragon, scratched and beaten but otherwise relatively unharmed. Too many dead men walked about these lands, I decided, as relief was soon replaced by anger.

I made my way to where they were standing furiously and punched Aragon in the chest, the moment I was close enough so that my hand could make contact.

"You. Irresponsible. Foolish. Man." I spoke, and with each word another blow was delivered. "How. Dare . you" I grumbled but seized my attack. "I had to think of a way to tell my sister that the love of her life died! It would have killed her! You , you! Argh, of all the insults I know, none can do you justice!" I raged. "I am glad you are safe" I whispered, my eyes now downcast as I tried to push back tears.

"I am sorry," He said, looking genuinely regretful.

"It's not alright!" I fumed, still mad. "We already lost so much, and without you it would all be in vain! You are now our only hope son of Arathorn, I hope you realize that!" I said and marched off in the other direction.

He needed to know, and although I knew that what happened was not his fault in the least, I didn't regret my reaction. It was a sort of relief really, and I knew of no other way to show it. I didn't lose one more friend, he was safe. My sister was safe. I stood on the first line of the walls that surrounded Helm's deep and gazed upon the plains below. Death would soon assume its reign over these plains, that much I knew. Aragon was alive now, but for how long? Death was coming, I sensed it in every bone in my body and tasted it's sweetness in the air, for I now knew the sweet smell of Moria's tunnels. They reeked of death.

I stood on the walls of the fortress, the wind playing with locks of my hair, tickling my cheek. I did not feel cold nor warm, but shivers were there. A bad premonition, one could say. My prophecy and my fate were looming near, as was the peril my grandmother spoke of. I realized that I had been worrying over Aragon's fate, using it as a distraction from my own. It was likely that I would perish before him, and that I would never see my Rivendell again. I would never meet Arwen's children, I would never practice with my brothers again, I would never run with Alven, nor see Gabriell and Haldir. I was about to lose it all. Gimli, Aragon and him. I would lose Legolas too.

As if he was summoned by my thoughts alone, Legolas suddenly appeared on my left.

"Are you better mel… Evelyn?" he asked.

"Not really" I admitted. I stopped being surprised by my honesty towards said elf a while ago. If it were anyone else, my answer would have been yes or a bit, or anything of the like. But not with him, my mouth spoke the words even before they could be approved by my mind.

"I am sorry to hear that Evelyn" he spoke and I noticed something that has been different for a while now. He mostly used my name, very rarely referring to me as "My friend". I was not sure what caused such a change, for I did not notice anything different in our communication. Perhaps he was just pulling away subtly; I've seen it done before. If so, I would let him leave. I had to.

We stood in silence for a few more moments, gazing upon the plains bellow.

"Aragon will be meeting the king in a few moments' time." Said Legolas after a while. "I deem it would be best for us to accompany him."

"Of course." I spoke and he took my hand in his, and we turned to meet our friend.

"A great host rides your way, Théoden king, and great peril is his companion." Spoke Aragon.

"A great host you say?" asked the king and I could sense the nervousness that radiated from his voice.

"All Isengard is emptied, and they make their way to Helm's deep with all haste."

"How many?" asked the king.

"Then thousand strong in the least." Spoke Aragon, his voice grim. At those words, my heart clenched painfully. It would be an under estimatement to say that we were outnumbered. We already lost, without a single arrow shot or a sword unsheathed. I felt Legolas' hand in mine tighten as he set his stony gaze upon the two men in front of us.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." I took in a sharp breath at his words, and Legolas pulled me close to him, wrapping a hand around my waist. My peril was closer than I imagined, it would be here by nightfall it seemed, for I had no more doubt. I would die before the dancer of the sky showed her face three more times.

"Let them come!" exclaimed the king, walking away resolutely, followed by Aragon, who was in turn followed by Gimli, Legolas and me.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready by nightfall" commanded the king one of his soldiers. The soldier nodded and left hurriedly, leaving us with the king.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breeched the Deepening wall, or set foot in the Hornbug." Spoke the king firmly, to reassure us, or himself, I did not know. These marks were not yet breeched but they would fall tonight, as would we all.

"This is no drabbling of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." Spoke Gimli, a voice of reason in this dark morning.

"I had fought many wars , Master Dwarf, I know how to defend my own keep." Said the king and marched off, leaving us with a stumped Gimli.

"Do not worry, my friend, all of us know of your glory in battle." I spoke, putting my hand on his shoulder briefly before rushing after the men.

"They will break upon this fortress like water upon rock .Saruman's forces will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will out last them." Continued the king as I caught up to them.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." Spoke Aragon, and caused the king to turn sharply around to him.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders my lord. You must call for aid!" exclaimed Aragon.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Said the king, his voice bitter.

"Gondor will answer!" responded Aragon.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…- no, my lord Aragon, we are alone!"

"That needs not be so!" I exclaimed, unable to withhold myself. "Call for help, and my kind shall come! Call for help and allow the forests to aid you!"

"You are naïve my lady, no help will come. Who would they come for?" answered the king.

"Is that it then? Is this your army, great Théoden king? Old men and weak children? Can you not swallow your pride for the sake of your people!"

"How dare you, a mere commoner, call me out on my rulership?" he exclaimed, red in the face.

"I am Evelyn, daughter of Elrond, lady of Rivendell. You need but ask, Théoden king, and Rivendell will come. You need but ask, and they shall march to war! You ask for who they will come? They will come for their lady!" I exclaimed, furious.

"Then call them, call your elven kin! Let us see if they shall come!"

"I will make you swallow those words Théoden king, for today, my kin marches to war! They will come, for people of Rohan, not you!" I spoke and marched off.

I sat on my bed , in a now emptied room. The women and children have left, to seek shelter in caves. Were we to fall, which was more than likely, no amount of turns in those caves would protect them. A soft knock sounded on the doors, and after my call of "Enter!" Legolas walked in to the room. He came to a stop in front of my bed and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Do they know?" he asked.

"I did all I could. All rest is upon my father. I have faith in him, he will have foreseen this. I know my army marches to war."

"I am glad." He said and sat down beside me. I noticed a strange edge to his action, and upon further inspection decided, he was angry.

I did not know what to say, and I suppose not much could have really been said. I could not lie to this elf, and empty words would not help us, for time of hope has passed. War was upon us and we would all be dead by nightfall. Even if my kin managed to come on time, we would still be severely outnumbered. Therefore, silence was the best solution. I noticed movement to my right and his hand was soon on my face, turning my head gently, so that I faced him. His eyes came to rest on my lips and I felt shivers run down my spine.

"I need you to know …." he said, still observing my lips like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"if we die today, … I need you to know…" he continued, but seemed to have trouble forming words. "Ah.." he said and brought his lips to my forehead, pressing a kiss on my head.

"Tomorrow. I will tell you tomorrow." He said.

"We may not live to see tomorrow." I spoke, my heart beating loudly against my ribcage.

"Then think of this as a reason to survive." He said with a forced smile. He got up and made to leave, but turned to me one more time, just before passing through the doorway "I look forward to our conversation Evelyn."

The fellowship had gathered in the storage room in the last hour of this fateful day. I sat on an empty chest and observed as Aragon picked through the swords offered. The room was rather crowded, but real warriors were few, if none.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Spoke Aragon, and I felt and edge of desperation to his voice. That desperation only unnerved me further, for if such a strong man, who had seen so much, could not hide his fear, not much light remained on the horizon of our lives.

"Most have seen too many winters" spoke Gimli, eyeing the white of the crowd. Not many of the men still held colour in their hair.

"Or too few" added Legolas, "Look at them, they are frightened, I can see it in their eyes."

At his words the entire storage room fell silent, as all listened in on the fateful conversation.

Legolas seemed to have noticed and switched to Elven tongue.

"Boe a hun; neled herain dan caer menig!" he spoke, his voice rising slightly.

"Lassie," whispered Gimli "tell me of what they speak"

I bent my head close to the dwarf and whispered low, so that only he could hear "And they should be; three hundred against ten thousand."

"Si beriathar hyn. Amar na ned Edoras." Retorted Aragon, trying to reason with his friend.

"They have more hope of defending themselves here, than at Edoras." I whispered to the dwarf.

"Aragon men i ndagor. Hyn u- ortheri. Natha daged aen!" answered Legolas, anger evident on his pale features.

"We are warriors, they cannot win this fight, they are all going to die!" I whispered urgently to Gimli.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" exclaimed Aragon in the common tongue. Silence ruled in the room and Aragon left. Legolas made to follow him, but was held back by Gimli. "Let him go lad. Let him be."

"Aye Legolas, it is best to leave him be." I said and sat down on an empty chest.

Legolas stood there for a while and I decided to comfort him. I walked up to him and gave him a soft hug.

"Do not despair my friend, much has yet been unseen, and much untold. Were you not the one that spoke of hope? Were you not the one to comfort me? It seems our roles reversed. Believe Legolas, if in nothing than believe in him. He is a strong man, a great king to be, no doubt. He needs you, he needs his friend." I said.

We stood in silence for a while before he gently pulled away. "You are right Evelyn, as always." He said, and offered me a small smile.

We made our way to the armoury and found that Aragon was already there. He reached for his sword, and Legolas handed it to him. He observed Legolas for a while, nodded and accepted the sword.

"We have trusted you thus far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair." Spoke Legolas.

"U-moe edhored Legolas." Spoke Aragon and I turned away to see Gimli walking to us. (There is nothing to forgive.) His armour was too big and hang down to his knees. It was a rather funny sight, but I bit back my smile and approached him, my white fingers readjusting some straps on his armour.

"If we had more time I would have this readjusted." He said, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment. "It's a little tight on the chest."

Just then, a horn sounded in the distances and my fingers froze as my heart danced with joy upon hearing the beloved sound.

"That is no orc horn!" spoke Legolas and followed after my running form.

I was the first to have made it to the Hornbug as they opened the gate and a numerous army marched through them , their bows ready. An army of elves.

"How is this possible?" asked the king in wonderment as they took of their hoods and two familiar elves stood in ht front.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men, long we thought and died together." He said looking form me to Aragon. "We came to honour that allegiance," he said with a smile.

Next to Haldir stood Gabriell. Her features have changed and she was fully an elf now, a warrior nonetheless. She did not move to greet me, but nevertheless gave me a great big smile. Her posture was now more mature, more serious. My friend had grown, that much was rather obvious.

I then noticed that the army was divided in two ,and as my gaze fell upon them, the second half of the army dropped to their knees.

"We bow to you Evelyn of Rivendell and carry word from lord Elrond" spoke one of them. ""You are their commander, my daughter, make me proud." Were his exact words. Command us our lady, for you we shall kill, for you we shall die."

His words distraught me, and were they said to me from five months ago, I would have refused. But I have changed, this was war, and these were my men. So to speak. I was a commander and I would step up to the responsibilities.

"Elves of Rivendell, my friends, my brothers, my kin. I will lead you to battle. We shall aide the country of men, for they are our kin also, and the enemy will not stop here. We will respect the old allegiance. Show bravery, show your courageous heart. For Rivendell!" I said and raised my knife.

"For Rivendell!" was the answer.

I moved to stand in front of them and faced Théoden.

"My kin has come Théoden king. We will aide Rohan, with our weapons and our life." I said and let the unspoken sentence hang in the air. Your mistake.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I would like to thank all of you who sent a review. it really made me happy that you took the time to review my work. Further reviews are encouraged.

* * *

Chapter 15: The battle of Helm's deep

I turned and saw that Gimli and Legolas took their positions beside me. Aragon was making a speech of his own to his soldiers and I noticed that Gimli was too short to see over the wall.

"You could have picked a better spot" grumbled Gimli as he was doing his best to see over the much too high wall.

"I am sorry master dwarf" I called with a small smile. "I am sure though that this wall will come down soon enough"

Legolas smirked as Gimli mumbled something unintelligible.

Aragon moved to stand beside us and Gimli grumbled out : "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night."

Thunder clasped overhead and we were caught in sudden rain that brought a new sense of misery on our troops.

"Your friends are with you Aragon" spoke Legolas, trying to comfort his friend.  
"Let us hope they last the night." Added the dwarf.  
"We will master dwarf," I answered "We must."

I stared ahead as the noise of the army reached new levels. They were ferocious and an animal glint was shown in their eyes. They were looking forward to this. They were out for blood.

Suddenly, one of the Uruk-hai, presumably the commander, stopped on a raised area and drew his sword. He raised it and let out an animalistic cry, stopping the army.

The two armies, visibly ill-matched, stood and facing each other, resolve firm in both.

Well, most of the army did.

"What's happening out there?" exclaimed Gimli, jumping up and down and making a great effort to see, something his height would not allow.

"Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find a box?" asked Legolas, grinning down at the dwarf.

Gimli let out a light-hearted laugh, not responding to the provocation.

The Uruk-hai leader let out another roar, encouraging his army to scream and growl. They smashed their weapons against each other in an honest effort to create as much fear as terror as possible. An old man to my right lost his grip on the bow and let an arrow fly before the time. It was a good shot, and managed to kill an orc.

"Daro!" (hold) exclaimed Aragon, raising his arm.

"Avo visto, daro!" I called to my own soldiers. (do not stray, halt)

The orc bared their teeth and screeched, charging forward, marking the change of colours that governed over the night.

"Tangado halad!" (prepare to fight) called Aragon, and the warriors notched their arrows.

"Tangado halad!" I called also, and my elves took aim.

"Faeig i-variv din na lanc a nuc ranc!" (their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arms) called Legolas.

"Leithio i philin!" called Aragon ( release your arrows) and arrows flew from his side.

"Daro!" I called ,( halt) stopping my soldiers and taking aim myself. I needed for them to be a little bit closer, for our angle would be a disadvantage in these conditions. A few more seconds. Five, four, three…. I counted, my heart beating furiously, two, one.

"Leithio I philin! Gurth a chyth-in-edhil!" ( release your arrows, death to the foes of elves!) I exclaimed, letting my arrow fly. It hit an orc in the neck and it fell to the ground and was stomped upon by his comrades.

"Did they hit anything?" asked Gimli impatiently.

"Few beasts have fallen, far too few" spoke Legolas, taking aim.

"Fire!" I called again, and this time our arrows were met in air by those of the enemy. An elf got shot beside me and I screamed through the noise "Fire!"

"Send them to me. C'mon !" called Gimli, and I answered him while taking aim again. "Your time approaches master dwarf. FIRE!"

Ladders were thrown on the walls and orcs began ascending them.

"Haldir!" I yelled, earning his attention. "You continue with the arrows, we will take down the ladders!"

"Aye Evelyn!" he called and boomed "FIRE!"

"Take the ladders down! Keep them form ascending the walls. Division five to the left, four, seven and three to the right! DO NOT LET THEM NEAR!" I demanded . "Division one two and five continue with the arrows, division six and eight to the dwarf! ENGAGE IN CLOSERANGE COMBAT!" I screamed and jumped to slay one orc that just crawled over the wall. I took out my knife and stabbed him in the chest, taking my other knife and throwing it into the head of one of the orcs that just managed to peek over the wall. I jumped forward and cut the ties of a ladder and many orcs fell to their death. Elves, however took great loses also. We were soon going to be surrounded, and the time of archery had passed.  
"ALL DIVISIONSCLOSERANGE COMBAT!" I called, meeting the sword of an orc with my knife. He grinned maliciously but was too slow. I twisted agilely and beheaded him.

I fought my way to Gimli and threw my knife at one of the orcs that made to finish one of my soldiers. "FILTHY MUT!" I screamed.

I spun about and ripped the stomach of one of the orc's open. Its contents spilled on the floor as others rushed forward. I dropped to my knees to avoid getting maimed and cut off one of the orc's leg. It stumbled and I used the opportunity to behead it.

I noticed that one of the orcs carried a ball that looked suspiciously like an explosive. I couldn't take him down I knew, it was far too risky.

"Tongo hon dad Legolas!" (bring him down) yelled Aragon and I whole heartedly agreed.

I fought my way to Legolas, providing support and enabling him to shoot without being bothered by the orcs. On the other side of him stood Gimli, keeping the orcs from advancing from that side. The first arrow shot by Legolas shot the orc in the shoulder, not causing much other damage. The second one had the same result and a few seconds later, a loud boom was heard and the wall shook beneath my feet. The Deepening wall has been breached and with it fell our first line of defence.

Aragon was knocked down by the sheer force of the explosion and landed hard on the floor. Théoden seemed to have noticed that the orcs were entering from two points by then and he issued a command to brace the gates.

"Aragon!" called Gimli and jumped among the orcs, miraculously surviving and began to slash at the orcs.

"Divisions five, eight, two, and three continue with the attack of the advancing orcs!" I yelled, "Divisions one, six, four and seven provide support to Théoden king!"

With that said I moved to where my divisions stood and began slashing at the enemy that tried to approach them.

Aragon seemed to have gotten over the fall as he yelled to us ; "Nan Barad! Nan Barad Evelyn!" (pull back, to the keep!)

"Nan Barad Haldir!" called he again and I turned to see Haldir nod and just as he was about to turn back he got stabbed in the arm. His eyes widened and I noticed that the orc was going to make the finishing strike and my arm acted on its own. I threw my knife with such precision, that it hit the orc square in the forehead, taking its ferocious life. Haldir blinked and continued retreating until we were all relatively safe in the Keep.

I ran into the keep and made my way to Gabriell. She seemed relatively unharmed, having earned but a few scratches here and there.

"Oh EV!" she exclaimed throwing herself at me, "I was so worried about you, I thought that you wouldn't return."

"That's alright, we still breathe." I said grimly, observing my surroundings.

"Brace the gate!" I heard a soldier shout as the swarm of orcs tried to pass through the ever thinner line of defence. Haldir walked up to us and hugged Gab briefly.

"Thank you my friend" he spoke, turning to me.  
"It was naught, the battle is not yet over" I said turning to my soldiers.

"Elves of Rivendell!" I called, "I know that you are tired and that you crave rest, but raise your heads and notch your bows, let us show them the skill of the elves! All divisions brace the gate!" I called , running with my bow to where Legolas stood. "Aid Théoden king! For the people of ROHAN; FOR RIVENDELL!"

My elves scattered to positions as I took up a position to Legolas' right and began to shoot down orcs one by one. Gimli was in the front with Aragon and I noticed that they disappeared on a side entrance.

I continued shooting arrows and many orcs fell and saw that Haldir and Gabriell jumped to battle again, and had to invest great effort to keep myself from marvelling at Gabriell.

Her auburn hair was pulled in a high ponytail and swung from right to left as she danced among the orcs. Her sword was a mere glint in the air as it came down on the foul creatures. Her posture still needed work though, and her footing was still a bit off, but she had made quite a progress, an astonishing one really.

I focused my attention on the orcs mere moments before their hooks came down on the walls of the fortress. Attached to them, ladders hang and the orcs were quick to ascend them. I quickly tossed the bow aside and took out my knives, jumping to close range combat. I slashed at the approaching orc and made a diagonal line across his torso. I put one hand on his shoulder and used it to propel myself in the air, where I threw another knife, deflecting one of the hooks in mid-air. I somersaulted and landed next to Gab, beheading one of the orcs. We now stood back to back, fighting off the hordes that came at us relentlessly.

"Glad you could join me." She yelled over the noise, running her sword through the stomach of one of the orcs.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said as I engaged one of the Uruk-hai at combat.

This one seemed to be a particularly tough opponent, and I had trouble reaching him, before a sword was run through his neck.

The orc fell to his knees, and then to the ground before me, revealing a ruffled looking Haldir.

"An eye for an eye" he spoke, glancing at the carcass distastefully.

His left arm was injured, but he kept on fighting with his right, and was showing skill that could make one's world spin.

"Let us fight side by side my friends" I spoke. "Until the dying breath."

"I stand with you my friend" spoke Haldir, as we now formed a triangle, completely surrounded by the oncoming orcs.

"At all time" added Gabriell, as we once again charged in the battle.

We stabbed and slashed, killed and maimed, and it was not enough. The more we killed, the more that came. For each that fell, two new orcs appeared. We simply could not win. We were continuously forced to retreat, and the more we moved, the fewer we got.

"They've broken through, the castle is breached, retreat!" called Théoden king, and we broke the triangle, running to regroup.

"ELVES OF RIVENDELL! TO THE KEEP!" I screamed to get my voice across.

I kicked aside a jeering orc and one of my soldiers beheaded him. We ran head first into the keep, and the doors closed behind us with a deafening clang, trapping us in what looked more and more like our grave. The first two lines fell, I noted, and we were left with but one more. The third line. Our final stand.

I did a count of my soldiers and my heart sank at the number. Not one tenth remained. So many died, so many of my kin lost their lives. And those who did not were soon going to. We would all die, but if one of those children managed to survive, if we saved but one life, it would not be in vain.

I turned once more, only to be enveloped in a tight hug.

"Farest do well Evelyn?" asked Legolas, his voice a very familiar rumble to my ears.

"As well as could be expected." I said, wrapping my arms around him "We have lost many today, and I fear that we shall lose all."

"That is likely" he admitted. "But we will fight none the less."

"Yeah" I admitted and nestled into his arms.

The sound of the king's voice demanded my attention and I turned in Legolas' arms, so that he now hugged me from behind.

"It is over, the fortress has fallen!" he said, and Legolas moved from behind me, to help barricade the doors.

"Do not lose your courage Théoden king remember your words!" I called, more than a little pissed off at the moment. Gab and Haldir moved to stand by my side as Aragon backed my words up.

"If you do not remember them , than I shall remind thee!" called Aragon, furious. "You said that this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it, they have died defending it!" he finished as the orcs charged the door. They managed to withhold this time, but I knew our time was running low.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" asked Aragon, assuming his true character, one of a leader who fought until the very end, one of a king that gave all he had.

"Is there no other way?" asked he again, as no answer came.

"There is a passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Spoke one of the soldiers grimly.

"Do not give up before they even tried! They have to try, they have to get away! We have to give them a chance, or else all was in vain!" I called.

"I agree. Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance."

"So much death. What can we do against such reckless hate?" spoke the king, his voice void of hope.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Spoke Aragon after a short pause.

"For death and glory!" spoke the king.

"For Rohan, for your people!" corrected Aragon.

"The sun rises" noted Gimli.

I then remembered the old wizard's words. May they come true, I prayed to Valar.

"May its light show us mercy" I said out loud.

"Yes! Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time." Spoke the king.

"YES!" exclaimed Gimli, running to the horn.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" spoke the king as we rode out, accompanied by the resonating sound of the horn.

We slashed at the orcs with no mercy and many more fell pray to the hooves of our horses. We killed and trampled, and at one moment my eyes were drawn to the mountainside. What I saw there made my heart dance with joy. On the top of a hillock, encompassed in the sun's gentle sheen, stood an army of men. One I recognised at first sight. The riders of Rohan returned home.

A moment passed as the entire battlefield looked up. The army looked magnificent, basking in the glory of the sunrays that enveloped them. They brought a new strength to the surviving troops. So the old wizard had kept his promise. On the dawn of the fifth day, a new force entered the battle, and turned the tides.

With a cry of battle, whose words were lost in the general noise, the Riders of Rohan stampeded down. They rode with grace and power, and the orcs had trouble forming a line. They were trampled and impelled as the new warriors rode to meet their king.

I turned my mare and rode to meet them, soon passing them, all the time slashing and impelling the orcs. I turned my mare around and we rode in union.

I soon found myself riding side by side with Éomer, who kept stealing glances at me. We made quick work of the orcs, and just like that a new hope was brought to this war, to the entire Middle Earth. Saruman would now learn not to underestimate the bonds that stood strong between these nations, he would learn that even a spear of steel would be broken, if it encountered a rock.

We all rode into the fortress, welcomed by the cheering of the women and children. Great joy shone on their faces, and a smile soon found its way on my own.

We descended our horses and I turned around at the sound of my name :

"I am glad to see you are alright Evelyn of Rivendell." Spoke Éomer.

"I thank thee Éomer of Rohan, we owe thee and thy riders many lives." I spoke with a smile.

"We merely rode to aid our king, my lady. It was no act of heroism." He answered.

"Be it as it may, many lives were saved due to you my lord" was my reply, and as Éomer opened his mouth to answer, I was pulled in a hug from behind. I would have reacted violently, but I knew these hands. And the voice that spoke so close to my ears, that his breath tickled them, confirmed what my heart already knew.

"Lord Éomer, Théoden king requests your presence." Spoke Legolas, and I noticed an edge to his voice. He disliked the man, that I knew, but for him to be so hostile, almost possessive… that was highly unusual.

"Than I shall seek him out." Was the crude response. A tension seemed to have built up from both sides, and I felt like I was the only thing preventing the two energies to clash. His voice, however, acquired a softer note when he spoke again, this time addressing me. "Than I shall see thee again my lady." He said, bowed down whilst taking my hand and pressed his lips lightly to it, before throwing what appeared to be a smirk our way and walking off.

I was a little surprised by the gesture and I felt Legolas' arms around my waist tighten.

I turned about somewhat and raised my hand to touch his cheek.

"What is it Legolas? What troubles your mind?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"I…. It is naught. Just do not get to close to that man. Please." He said, anxiety in his voice.

"Why? The man poses no danger to me?" I asked growing perplexed.

"That is not what I meant." He said, but before he could continue, Aragon called to us : "Come, Legolas, Evelyn, we depart to the tower of Saruman!"

"Aye, we come!" I answered. "What is it?" I asked Legolas "Do continue"

"We will talk later. But please, keep my words in thy mind." He said before removing his arms and taking my hand in his, leading me to my mare. "I have much to say to thee. And I will, after we return."

"I will wait" I said and climbed up, turning my mare to the gathering horsemen. The battle may have been won, but the war was far from over. I would ride to meet my oldest foe. The man who played with my fate too many times in the past. I would ride to the white tower, and would see the head of the white wizard fall.

The company that rode to the tower of the white wizard consisted not of many soldiers. There were not that many to begin with. It was decided, officially by Théoden king, but Aragon was the one to have proposed it, that only a small company of the best of warriors would ride to the tower. The rest were left to guard the people of Rohan. It was generally thought that they would still be safer in the fortress, and that only a small company of soldiers would be enough to conquer the tower, since all of its soldiers were dispatched to conquer the fortress.

We rode in silence, and the ride itself was rather short. The sight that met us, however, took our breath away.

The entire area around the white tower was flooded and it seemed that something redirected the flow of the river. It was not that hard to decide what it was, for my elven eyes soon found the perpetrators, giant tree-like creatures. The Ents, I decided.

Many things floated around in the water, shards of glass, woods, and pieces of bricks, but the most unusual of things were the various types of food that floated around. We followed the trace of wet food to the pantry and were met by a sight that brought great happiness to all.

There, smoking their pipes and snacking away on various food, sat Merry and Pippin, looking as innocent as children.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking!" laughed Gimli.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Answered Pippin, his mouth full.

"Salted pork?" asked Gimli, suddenly having his interested ticked.

"I am glad you are safe young hobbits" I spoke with a smile.

"Ah, lady Evelyn, come join us, sit, sit" beckoned Merry.

"I am honoured" I laughed, not moving.

"You see Merry, if I ever find a girl, I would want her to laugh like lady Evelyn here. Such a beautiful laugh." Stated Pippin seriously. "A pity you are not a hobbit."

"I am sorry, master hobbit, but I could not allow advances you may have on lady Evelyn" spoke Legolas, laughter evident in his voice.

Pippin seemed to have taken offence to that statement and exclaimed indignantly "Why not?" earning himself a kick in the ribs from Merry.  
"She is a lady Pip, what would she want with you" spoke Merry, scolding his cousin.

"I feel privileged none the less, and shall keep thy words in my mind kind sire" I giggled.

"Hobbits!" laughed Gandalf, shaking his head.

"We are under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management over Isengard." Spoke Merry, reminding us of the reason we rode to Isengard.

"Come, young hobbits, we ride to visit an old foe." Spoke Gandalf, extending his arm to Merry.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I really wish to hear your oppinions on the new development in the story.

* * *

Chapter 16: Turning the tables

Pippin was helped on Aragon's horse, as Gimli rode with Legolas.

We rode to meet the Ent, Treebeard, I believe, and all in our company, with the exception of us elves, Gandalf and hobbits seemed alarmed.

"Huraroom, Young master Gandalf" this caused me to snicker, which earned me a dirty look form the wizard. The Ent would probably refer to me as young also. "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here… Locked in his tower." Spoke the Ent. His voice was deep, a rumble if you would, and he spoke ever so slowly. But it didn't prevent the anger that bubbled up in my stomach. That wizard had much to answer for. Those orcs, that killed my men, they were sent by his predecessor, making the event his fault. I would take my revenge, for every brother that fell. The old wizard would burn this day.

"And there Saruman must remain, under your guard Treebeard." Answered Gandalf.

"Let's just have his head and be done with it." Grumbled Gimli.

"I must agree, Gandalf. The wizard must die." I spoke, my voice laced with ice.

"No. He has no power anymore." Answered Gandalf.

"He still poses a danger. He can plot and deceive, he can still cause harm. Let us take his life."

I insisted.

"Are you sure that your own sentiments do not cloud your judgement?" asked the old wizard, causing me to clench my fists in frustration.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away… Trees will comeback to live here… young trees…. Wild trees. Have patience daughter of the forest…. Every sin must be paid for." Answered Treebeard.

I just hmphed in response. I knew that the response was childlike, but my hate blinded me. The man deserved not one more breath of the same air.

We stopped in front of the tower and looked up.

"Show yourself!" demanded Aragon.

"Be careful. Even in defeat , Saruman is dangerous." Warned Gandalf.

"I am still for the option of beheading him" grumbled Gimli.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk." Spoke Gandalf.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" asked the foul man as he finely showed his lowly form.

"You are at war with Middle Earth, not only Théoden king!" I answered.

"Ah, the lively elleth. Do you not think that you hold a grudge against the wrong person? Are you not at fault yourself?" he asked.

"Milbo orc!" I exclaimed, taking out my bow, beside myself with fury. (go kiss an orc)

"No Evelyn." Yelled Gandalf, and Legolas rode up beside me, taking a hold of my arm.

"Listen to your protector little princess. That's all you ever knew hot to do. Obey. You are not the one to call anyone to honour." Answered Saruman.

This time Gimli reacted.  
"Repeat that old wizard and give me a chance to behead you!"

"We shall have peace…" started Théoden king angrily "we shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gate of Hornbug… are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your crows… we shall have peace!" exclaimed he, instantly rising in my eyes.

"Gibbets and crows. Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the ords of Five Wizards?" asked he spitefully.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at a risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's Counsel." Tried Gandalf.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you!" he said, holding up Palantir, the foul orb of Sauron, and gazing in it depth. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon! You are going to die!" he spoke as Gandalf rode forwards. "But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor? This exile, crept form the shadows, will never be king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him, those he professes to love! Who will be next? The elleth, the so-called king? Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death!"

"I have heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" demanded Gimli.

Legolas reached for his arrows, but was stopped by Gandalf.

"NO! Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!" he called. Not likely.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" he exclaimed, throwing a ball of fire at Gandalf, who successfully blocked it.

"Saruman… your staff is broken!" said Gandalf, and with those words, Saruman's staff broke to pieces. Suddenly Grima Wormtounge appeared behind Saruman.  
"Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now! You were once a man of Rohan, come down!" beckoned Théoden king.

Just as Grima seemed to decide to come down, Saruman spoke : "A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll in the floor with dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

"Grima… come down, be free of him!" beckoned Théoden again, ignoring the bitter wizard.

"Free? HE will never be free!" exclaimed he.

"No!" yelled Grima, earning himself a slap from Saruman.  
"Get down cur!" he said and an "Ah" was heard from Grima.

"Saruman, you were deep in enemy's counsel, tell us what you know!" tried Gandalf again.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided! I will not be held prisoner here!" spoke Saruman, and in the same time spoke his last. Grima ran a knife through his heart. Legolas quickly took down Grima but it was too late. The old wizard fell and was impelled on the great wheel, ending his life.

We rode back and Gandalf commanded the soldiers following him, and none dared question his authority. "Send word to all our allies in every corner of Middle Earth that still stand free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike!"

We rode in silence for a while and I felt like my heart was relieved of great burden. My revenge was done. The foul man breathed no more.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away… " spoke Treebeard "Trees will come back to live here… wild trees … young trees."

Pippin suddenly dismounted and picked up something from the water. The sight of the foul orc caused a great pain in my head that did not seize before Gandalf hid it in his cloak. Legolas seemed to be shaken too, and I knew the foul thing loathed us, nearly as much as we loathed it. But time for such thoughts would come soon enough, and I let myself think of the feast that was fast approaching.

We stood in a changing room when Gab interrupted my dark thoughts.

"Do you remember when we were changing together like this last time?" she gushed, spinning about, trying to tie her dress herself.

"Let me help you" I said smiling. "Of course I remember." I continued " At my grandparents' party wasn't it?"

"Yeah" she said pulling me to a mirror. "We're going to stun them at that feast." She said, her smile wide. We had borrowed dresses form Eowyn, and even though they were rather different from I usually wore, I had to admit it flattered my figure.

We entered the hall together, and were immediately approached by Haldir.

"Come my ladies, the feast is soon to begin." He said, offering each a hand, which we took.

We walked through the hall together, and were soon approached by Éomer. I didn't see Legolas anywhere, and had assumed he was off with Aragon.

"My greetings Haldir, lady Gabriell" he spoke and then turned to me "my lady Evelyn. I must say you look astonishing tonight."

"You have my thanks Éomer" I spoke with a smile.

"Would you mind accompanying me for tonight lady Evelyn? I would be truly humbled?" he asked.

I didn't really feel like accompanying him, but since I was not invited by anyone, and since it was the courteous thing to do, I accepted.

He led me to the main table and we had a seat, just before the king began his speech, making us stand up once again.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend their country." Said the king, raising his goblet.

"Hail the victorious dead!" he exclaimed.

"Hail" we answered, and with that the feast commenced.

I didn't dine with the rest of them , for I had no need. My eyes wandered around the hall, and I was shocked when they encountered a storm in azure eyes. Legolas seemed to be really mad for some reason, and I felt his anger was directed at me.

Such feeling did not abandon me throughout the night, and I sensed great animosity between the two men, especially during the drinking game. Legolas couldn't get drunk, that much I knew, but Gimli was soon passed out.

Legolas approached me soon after the game and I flinched away from the anger in his eyes. There was something else there, too, but I was too perplexed and too preoccupied to dwell on it.

"Why did you not listen to my words?" he spoke, still very mad.

"Of what words do you speak mellon nin?" I asked.

"DO not call me that!" he exclaimed, hurting me instantly. "I told you, I warned you against getting close to him!"

I was now mad, at him, for being unnecessarily rude, and at me, for getting hurt so easily.

"You have no right to forbid me a thing!" I exclaimed, storming off, closely followed by Legolas.

"Stop running away from this problem!" exclaimed he.

"Running?!" I exclaimed, turning to him. "How is this for running?" I spoke dashing off.

He still followed me, that much I knew, and took great pleasure in slamming the door of my room in his face.

The doors were soon opened and slammed shut as he entered the room.

I stood with my back turned to him, never once turning.

"Evelyn… turn around" he called.

"What do you have to say _mellon nin_?" I asked, my voice irate, spinning about to meet him. I was a bit taken aback by his closeness, but he did not seem fazed.

"I am sorry I reacted so violently. But he is no good news for you!" he spoke, his breath on my face.

"What do you have against that man?" I asked.

"He… he desires you…" spoke Legolas, lowering his gaze.

I couldn't help but let out an undignified snort.

"Oh please… desire me?" I asked, laughing. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I am not!" he exclaimed, angry once again. "The man would bed you if only given the chance! I was not aware you were so dense!"

"Dense? And how would you know that he desires me? You are being paranoid. Besides it is of no business of yours!" I spoke, and took a few steps back, upon seeing his face.

"I would know! I recognise the look in eyes! For I have the same look! It is of my business, meleth nin, for I love you!" he spoke, now towering over me. (my love)

"You what?!" I exclaimed, completely baffled.

"Le annon veleth nin" he spoke, just before his lips met mine. (I give my love to you)

I was taken aback as his lips moved against mine softly, gently, trying to provoke a response form me. It took me a couple of seconds, but I soon responded to his kiss. He brought his hands on my back, pulling my body closer to his. He bit slightly on my lower lips, and just as I opened my mouth slightly, his tongue wormed itself in my mouth. I brought my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He suddenly pulled back form the kiss, only to bring his lips to my neck. He kissed downwards my neck and bit slightly on a sensitive spot, eliciting a moan form me. His hands tightened on my waist and he suddenly picked me up in his arms, carrying me to the bed. I remember having my visions clouded in azure as my back touched the bed.

I stirred out of my rest that night as Legolas moved beneath me. I had been sleeping in a way in which my upper torso was laid on his, and as soon as he moved, I was brought back to consciousness. I thought he had whispered something but my groggy mind could not keep up.

"What did you say meleth nin?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"This was a mistake. I am sorry." He said, his voice cold, like shards of ice stabbing my heart. I suddenly felt very cold.

I watched as he began to dress.

"What… What did you say?" I asked, hoping, praying that I heard wrong.

"This was my mistake, my fault. It should have never happened." He said never once turning.

He made to move towards the door, and my voice stopped him in his tracks.

"_Get out_" I snarled. "_Get out_ and never show your face before me again."

He just stood there for a while, still not turning. He then walked towards the door, and just before he left he said : "I am sorry this ever happened." His voice was so cold, so very cold.

I reached for my knife and threw it at the door just a second after he closed it.

I collapsed in my bed, still naked and so very cold, and let my tears flow.

I don't know how much time had passed since my tears stopped. I was not sad anymore. I was not mad. I was not even stirred out of my calm. I was calm for one reason. I was empty. I had no emotion left. None, not one. I could feel my life slipping away from my grasp, and I felt so very alone. And so very cold. I wrapped myself in the covers to the best of my abilities, but my shaking would not stop. This cold could not be dealt with as easily. I fell in states of unconsciousness every now and again, but they would not last for long. My mind could not find rest.

I heard the doors being opened at one point and immediately tensed.

"Wake up sleepy head!" exclaimed Gabriell. She jumped on my bed, and began shaking me. I feigned sleep, and after a while she gave up. I felt a hand on my forehead and a soft gasp.

"My god Evelyn you are freezing" she said, jumping form the bed. "I'll go ask for some more blankets or bring you my own. Oh, I hope you're not sick." She exclaimed thinking I was asleep. She rushed out of the room, closing the door softly.

Her visit brought a new desire to me. I wanted, more than anything else in the world, to be alone.

I rolled to the side of the bed with some effort, and after untangling my limbs from the sheets lowered my feet on the floor. I made to stand up, but stumbled the moment I tried to put weight on my feet. I regained my balance, and after making a few hesitant steps, made my way to the door. I locked it and leaned on it heavily. I was so weak, so very weak.

I stumbled my way to my bed, and decided to put on some clothes, trying to warm myself up. I noticed my skin was clammy and putting on my clothes took some effort.

I was now fully dressed, and not at all warmer. I wrapped myself in the blankets, and sat on the bed staring straight ahead.

Gabriell returned after a while and after having found the doors locked, yelled : "Hey Ev, it's me. Let me in will you!"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. "Hey Ev! Are you there?" she said, banging on the doors. But she could not get them open.

She returned several times that day, but didn't manage to get in once. She tried, she really did, but those doors were made to last.

A day passed, and she pleaded and begged, yelled and screamed, but the doors would remain closed. She even brought Aragon, Gimli, Haldir, and at one time Legolas. Neither managed to lure me out. Legolas did not even try.

It was the third day since I locked myself in my room when a thought occurred to me. Why suffer? Why wait for my life to end? Why endure this pain? When I could be free. It was ironic really, me having survived so many battles, and getting killed by a man I trusted the most. I was hurt deeply, and suffered so much. But no more. My grandmother foresaw this. She gave me a way out. I was weak now, and had to crawl to reach my backpack. My hands shook as I searched it for that small bundle. My only ray of hope. It took me a couple of moments, but I found it. I opened the package and took the knife in my hand. The knife was light, and deadly. The knife of the great song. Only one cut, only a scratch, that was enough. And I would suffer no more. My hands shook and just as I made to press the knife to my skin, a loud bang startled me, causing me to drop the knife.

"EVELYN!" screamed Gabriell through the closed doors. Her voice was angry, but I sensed a slight layer of panic to them. Could she know? NO. Absolutely not. How could she? "OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" she screamed, banging on it. "OPEN IT OR BY GOD; I WILL MAKE GANDALF OPEN THEM!"

I did not respond. I didn't have the time. She would fulfil the threat, I knew, and I had to finish before she got in. I took the knife in my shaking hand, and a second before I could cut my skin, the doors burst open. There, with her eyes wide, stood my frazzled friend. She ran to me in a second, and before I could do a thing, she kicked my hand causing me to drop the knife, and sending it flying across the room.

She turned to me and opened her mouth to yell at me, but she stopped upon seeing my face.

She dropped to her knees, and before I could think, let alone react, she hugged me tightly.

"Oh Evelyn" she said, tears in her voice, patting ma hair, "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"I will leave you alone." Spoke Gandalf, letting his presence be known, and leaving after replacing the door.

"What happened to you my friend?" asked she again, now sobbing. Her tears encouraged my own, and soon, both of us shook with untamed tears.

She stopped crying after a while, but I did not stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks. I didn't want to. They were nothing to be ashamed of, not a sign of weakness. Instead, they were a relief to my soul, to my heart that was broken in so many pieces.

We sat there on the floor for a while longer before she took my hands in hers and forced me to stand up. She half dragged-half carried me to my bed and I promptly fell in it.

"You need to rest. Try to settle down. Try to leave consciousness. I will bring you something to eat. You haven't eaten in a while. And Evelyn, please don't do anything stupid" she said walking to the knife.

"NO!" I croaked, and she turned to me, startled. "That knife is dangerous. One cut and you die. A scratch and you breathe no more. Leave it there. I will not go near it in the time you are gone. Please."

My voice was raspy and my throat sore since I hadn't used my voice in three days.

Gabriell's eyes widened as she regarded the knife. She had realized how little it missed for me to have taken my life. She regarded me for a while, trying to decide if I was stable enough to be left alone.

"I will not attempt to end my life in the time you are gone" I rasped again "I give you my word."

She still didn't look convinced and soon voiced her thoughts : "Perhaps I should ask Haldir or Leg.." she said and I croaked out quickly before she could finish that loathsome name : "NO! Please. Just you. Please. I… I couldn't bear…. Please."

A few more silent moments passed as she regarded me. "Alright. I'll be right back." She spoke and ran form the room.

Her arrival was a small comfort to me, but the pain, the misery, the sadness, they all remained. I still wanted them to end. I still wanted to die. But I couldn't, I had given her my word, and if I didn't keep it, I would be like that man. I would not stoop so low. Never.

I was still so very cold. I wrapped all my blankets and covers around myself, but the cold did not give in in the slightest.

Gabriell could have been gone for a second, a minute, an hour or a day, I really couldn't tell. She opened the door finally, carrying a tray of food. She walked over to the bed and set the tray on my nightstand.

"You are still awake" she said, taking a seat beneath my legs.

"Yes. Gabriell?" I asked.

"What is it Ev?" she asked, concerned by the fact that I had used her full name.

"Could you please bring me some more covers? I am so cold." I said, my teeth grit.

"But Ev, it's so hot today." She asked, slight panic in her voice.

"Please" I asked again.

"Sure."

She had brought a few more covers, but the cold did not yield. I had a feeling it never would.

"Do you want to eat?" she asked.

"I'll eat later. I only wish to rest now."  
"Ev?" asked she after a while. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Please, just stay here. Don't leave me." I said, taking her hand in mine, to prove my point.

"Don't worry Ev. I'm here. I won't leave. Rest." She whispered as I lost consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Light after dark

The next time I opened my eyes, bright light was all I could see. I blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust and briefly wondering what happened. After a couple of seconds my eyes were able to see again and I recognised the familiar scenery. Despite the offensive light that had now faded away, I awoke in a dark place, on a starry night. I recognized the trees that reached for the sky and I followed the familiar stone path to the centre of the forest. I was safe, and for once I was not cold. I was home, this was Lothlorien.

My journey was quick, quicker than usual and I realized that I was not the one moving, instead, the scenery moved around me, carrying me to see the elleth I needed so much.

There, in the centre of the forest, her eyes set on her mirror, stood my grandmother. She raised her eyes when I came closer to her and I saw the sadness that stood there.

"Im naer my child, I could not prevent the fate you suffered." She spoke, her arms rising to embrace me. (I am sorry)

She seemed to realize that she could not touch me a second later and let her arms fall to her sides.

"It was no fault of yours grandmother" I spoke, my voice a bit better than it was when I spoke with Gabriell. "Such is my fate I suppose. I was not meant for happiness."

"No!" she spoke quickly. "You had already made your choice. You have great joy on your path my child, great joy indeed. And you succeeded in acquiring it, you won when you chose life."

"That is not true." I said and a silence reigned over the forest.

"I would have done it, you know. If it weren't for Gabriell, my soul would already be in the Hall of Monos. I would breathe no more." I spoke after a while.

"I am not sure who you are trying to deceive. You would have never done it. You couldn't." she spoke. "Even without lady Gabriell, you still wouldn't have used that knife. You could have done so on the first day, but you didn't. Lady Gabriell has a great role, she will be your pillar of support in the difficult times ahead, but this was not her doing, it was yours."

"Your trust is misplaced. I do not value my life so highly. I would take it." I spoke. "For I have nothing to live for."

"No!" she exclaimed, for once truly mad. "Admit it to yourself! Your heart was too kind. You have something to live for!"

"Your heart knew my child, you sensed it." She spoke, calmer now " You could end your life, but not his. You could not kill the child that grows in your womb. You are a mother now my child, and a most kind one at that. You will live, to see him grow."

I stood there in silence, letting her words settle in my mind. Child? My child? My son.

"Am I with a child?" I asked, my hand subconsciously reaching for my stomach. "How is that possible? I did not wish for a child?"

This was odd. An elleth could only be with a child by choice, and I did not make that choice.

"You are part human my child. That is the reason you are given that small miracle. Think of it as mercy of Valar. As a reason to live."

We stood in silence for a while more before I spoke. "Grandmother, I wish for you to keep this a secret. Tell no one but my father, he will know anyway. This child is my own. And no one else's." I spoke firmly. I knew she would not approve of my decision, but it was final. This child did not need such a father. My love would be enough.

"If that is what you wish." Said my grandmother. "I shall do as you say. But think of it once more, my child, do not be rash."

"I have nothing to think of. He will not know of this child, he doesn't deserve it. Besides, my son would only be a mistake to him. I will not hurt my child ." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Henion. No i Melain na le." ( I understand. May the Valar be with you.)

"Na-den pedim ad." I spoke and with another flash of bright light, my grandmother was no more. (Until we speak again)

I awoke with a start, and my hands flew on their own accord. One reached for the knife I hid under the pillow and the other for my stomach. It took me a couple of seconds to register all that had happened and I plopped down on my bed tiredly. Gabriell was asleep on the chair beside me. She threw her head back and her mouth was left slightly agape. Her hands hang limply by her side and the sight of her sleeping form brought a smile to my face. I was not alone, there were still people that cared for me out there, and I knew she was one of them.

I must have given her quite a scare. My poor friend. I would apologise to her properly, I decided, she deserved it.

I was not cold anymore, and the newfound warmth seemed to be originating from my stomach. That's right, this was not the end, this was a beginning. This war only now began, and I would win, we would win. My child would grow in peace.

I was really hot now, with all the covers laid on top of me and I tried to remove them as silently as possible.

I was halfway through already when I dropped one of my knives on the floor. It didn't make a lot of noise, but the amount it did make was enough to stir Gab out of her rest.

Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head sharply from one side to the other trying to make out what had just come to pass. Her eyes landed on me and they widened slightly.

"Ev! You're up! Are you feeling better?" she asked, eyeing me.

"I still feel weak, but I am no longer cold." I spoke with a smile. She seemed rather relieved and jumped to her feet.

"Then you should lie down. Here, I'll take that." She said, taking the covers from my hands.

I did as she advised me, and took the tray of food form my nightstand. The food had grown cold, and it did not look very appetizing, but I was so hungry that I did not care.

I finished the entire tray and she gave me an odd look.

"You seem to be a lot better." She remarked.

"Aye. I seem to have gotten a new strength." I said, laying back.

"I am glad." She answered.

"Gab!" I called as she turned her back to me.

"Yeah?" she asked with a small smile.

"You can go rest in your own room now. I will not tie you to me." I spoke.

"No, that's okay, I don't want to leave you alone." Was her reply.I don't want you to kill yourself, was what she actually thought.  
"I am truly sorry gab. I had no right to scare you like that. I would be most relieved if you could forgive me." I spoke.  
She observed me for a while, before running over to me and giving me a tight hug.  
"You scared me so much. When I saw that knife, I really thought you were going to do it. Then what would I have done?" she asked through tears.  
"Shush," I comforted her, patting her head gently. "I won't do it again. I promise. I am not alone anymore."  
She didn't understand the meaning of my words and I could not blame her. How could she possibly guess the truth? It was far too shocking, too unbelievable, to be guessed. And I would keep it a secret for a while too. It was a selfish thing to do, I was aware of that, but a thing I would do never the less. My son was a comfort to me, one I was not willing to share quite yet.

"Sure you're not! You've got us." She murmured. I know. I always knew.

I spent another day resting and reforming my strength. He did not come, not once. A part of me knew that he wouldn't, after all, I meant nothing to him. But this small part of me asked for him. No, this part of me begged to see him, to smell him, to hear him or feel his touch. I still loved him, that much I was aware of, and I knew that I would love him for a long time. But, that did not mean that I had to like it. And that did on no account mean that I would have to act on it. No. I would act as if he were naught more than a twig beneath my feet, I would act that way even if it broke my heart. But he would not know that I suffered, He would not be given the pleasure.  
I entered the great hall, fully dressed in battle armour. I would win this war, and I would not be picky on the means of doing so.  
The hall was not crowded, instead, it was occupied by few.

In the middle of the hall stood Théoden king, accompanied by Aragon and Gandalf. Off to the side stood Gimli, Merry and Pippin, and of course, there with them stood Legolas also.

I approached them quickly, my feet lighter than ever. However light my approach may have been, it did not go unheard. Legolas raised his head at the sound of my footsteps and met my eyes for the briefest of seconds. I felt the familiar tingles run up my spine, but I did not let them show in my demeanour. One of the perks of being emphatic is that you know how to hide your feelings efficiently, and that is exactly what I did. The only thing that elf could have read in my stare was coldness, and pure detest. I would not let him off easily. He would know that I was pissed off, and he would pay for it. No one calls my child a mistake. No one.

Following Legolas, the rest of the company that stood off to the side raised their heads. The dwarf and the hobbits assumed a similar expression, a mixture of relief and happiness.

"How are ya lassie? " asked Gimli, his face stretched in a toothy smile: "You had us worried. Didn't know elves could get sick."

"They can't master dwarf. At least the pure-blooded ones can't." I spoke with a small smile. "I however am not pure-blooded. Through my veins runs the blood of the humans, which brings about quite a difference. I am stronger in some aspects and weaker in other, part of said weakness is that I can get ill. I am, however, perfectly healthy now, and my spirit has returned to me."

"We're glad to hear that lassie." Spoke Gimli and let out a mighty laugh. "Aren't we elf?"

Legolas pretended not to have heard him, but we all knew he did. Nothing could have escaped his ears, and at this proximity? I don't know whom he was trying to fool.

"Didn't you hear what Gimli asked you Legolas?" asked Pippin just as Haldir and Gabriell approached us. Apparently he _could_ fool Pippin.

"What did you ask Gimli?" asked Gabriell with a smile.

"I merely stated that we were all worried about lassie here and asked form Legolas to confirm it. The lass doesn't seem to have heard me." Mumbled Gimli.

All heads turned to Legolas as everyone awaited his confirmation.

"Yes, we were… worried." Spoke he, observing the floor. This really angered me. He didn't have to lie, even if I meant nothing to him, and even if he couldn't care less if I lived or died, he didn't have to lie. Lies were something I could not stand.

"You did not have to force yourself to lie lord Legolas, if it hurt you so to speak such lies." I snarled through grit teeth.

A moment of silence ensued as all heads turned to us. This was a rather big change from our usual demeanour, and I could feel curiosity simply radiating form all present.

"Then I shall not utter one word." He spoke, not meeting my eyes.

"I would thank you lord Legolas, but I am not sure of the truth you speak. After all, lies are not foreign to you."

"Many things are foreign to me, as you so kindly suggest."

"Bravery being one of them" I spoke, a clear bait for an argument. I couldn't stand to talk to him normally, yet this enormous part of my soul simply screamed for him. I could not defy it ,at least not fully. That is why I settled for a compromise, I would argue with him but I would hear his voice, I would see his face.

He did not respond to me, which only angered me more. He didn't seem to want to have anything to do with me.

I noticed an uneasy look that was exchanged between our companions and the only one that seemed to have been oblivious to the atmosphere was Pippin.

"Are you two no longer friends?" asked he with a child like expression. This earned him a smack on the head by Haldir, which in turn earned Haldir a punch from Gabriell.

"Don't hit him!" she exclaimed, in the same time hitting Haldir, a paradoxal action in itself, and then she turned to on Pippin "And you! Can you not be more sensitive to the atmosphere?"

Pippin just gave her a confused look, he really did not understand.

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That is alright, young hobbit, I have taken no offence. You are partly right. We are not friends, nor could I call us that at any point in time. We merely had a misunderstanding, lord Legolas and I, nothing else and nothing more." I did not look at him as I spoke but I knew he had heard. They all did.

"Akhm," Gimli cleared his voice "I understand that there are some problems between you, but a more important conversation is being lead right over there." He said turning to where the others stood.

Just then Gandalf's voice drifted to our ears : "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!"

Théoden-king turned to Gandalf and spoke, his voice full of bitterness ; "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to our? What do we owe Gondor?"

I noticed the distress on Aragon and Gandalf's faces and I stepped forward.

"Naught. You owe Gondor naught. Your past has been settled and you stand in no debt." I spoke and all heads turned to me. Gandalf seemed shocked that I would take the side of the king and before he could speak I continued : "The past is gone, and we can do naught to change it. The future, however is ours to shape! We get to shape this world, we get to shape our legacy! You are to make the first step king of Rohan! Form new alliances, show good will! Let history remember you as a king who brought peace and allegiance to Rohan! Answer to the challenge of Sauron! Ride to your kin, ride to war, for war had already ridden to you!"

Silence ensued after my words. Théoden king turned to me, and I met his gaze unflinching.

"You have shown great courage in the battle, and great leadership, but that still does not mean you know of matter that occurred between Rohan and Gondor! I do, and I think my word still carries more meaning in this hall!" he spoke. I knew that he wouldn't change overnight, but I expected him to relent even a little.

"It is true that I do not know much of the matters of the past, but I do know one thing. If you keep looking back, you will unavoidably stumble on your path forward." I spoke. "And I, for one, will do all I can to make the world of tomorrow a better world!"

"I will go" spoke Aragon suddenly.

"No!" exclaimed Gandalf.  
"They need to be warned" argued Aragon.  
"They will be!" responded Gandalf and then lowered his voice, words meant only for the ears of Aragon and the elves present "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road… Follow the river, look to the black ships." He then raised his voice, and spoke loud enough for all to hear : " Understand this… things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I will not be going alone!" With that said, he left the hall.

"Go young Hobbits, the call of Gandalf was meant for none others of us but you. Answer the call of your fate." I said, giving them a slight push forward.

Pippin turned to me, slightly panicked. "Can't we pretend we did not hear?"

"No Peregrin Took." I said with a smile. "Our fate has a way of catching up with us, none can escape it. Answer it Peregrin Took, for I am sure that great things await you. You will play a great role in the war to come. I have faith in your courage."

I gave him a slight push and with a grateful smile, he followed after Merry.

"You are able to show some kindness after all." Spoke Gabriell as she moved to my side. "I knew you had it in you."

I noticed that Aragon had followed after them as I turned to answer her.

"Well, you know what they say: You don't know how strong you are until the moment when being strong is the only thing you have left. I am merely using the same principle in this situation. Besides, I am rarely wrong in my estimations, and I believe that hobbit will show great strength and bravery in near future."

I turned to the doors and started along the path that led outside.

"Are you coming Gab?" I asked, looking at her over my shoulder.

"Sure, where are we going?" she asked, falling to step beside me.

"I need some fresh air" I responded.

We stood on the balconies, observing Shadowfax's form as he carried Pippin and Gandalf to the city of men kings.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" she asked, leaning on the rail beside me.

"About what in particular?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to ask. However, I hopped to avoid this conversation and I prayed that she wished to speak of something else.

"What happened between you and Legolas?" she asked, her face assuming a rather uncharacteristic serious expression.

"No." I said and she turned to me, rather surprised.

"No what?" she asked "No, nothing happened, no I don't want to talk about it?"

"No I do not wish to speak of that matter." I clarified. She observed me for a while, her gaze scrutinising. She wished to know, and was leading an inner battle with her curiosity.

She seemed to have reached a conclusion and heaved a great sigh.

"Fine, you'll talk to me when you're ready." She huffed.

"I am sorry my friend, but I think that time will not come." I said, my gaze never leaving the plains.

"That serious aye?" she asked, observing my face.

"Aye. I do, however, withhold a secret form you, that much I shall admit. I cannot tell you that secret yet, or rather, I could but do not wish to. My secret is my source of life, my comfort in a time of great disturbance. Allow me to keep it, at least for a little while, although it is selfish." I answered.

"Is this secret related to Legolas?" she asked and I knew she caught up. She didn't know what the secret was exactly, but she was smart enough to connect the two events.

"This secret is my own," I answered vehemently. "My own and nobody else's."

"Alright, alright, don't flip." She said, raising her hands, in a defensive gesture. "I am not going to pry, it's fine if you don't want to spill."

"I will tell you, mellon nin. I have no choice. The nature of my secret is such that it cannot be kept secret for a longer period of time." I said, and kept silent for a while. I then added : "You have my trust Gabriell, you always will. It is just that this matter is such that I have to resolve it with myself first, and only then can I share it with another person."

"If that is so I will wait." She said and gave me a brief hug. "I'm here for you Ev, I always will be. If you need help, my doors will always be open."

"I know Gab. I know, and you have my gratitude."

My nights were restless from that night, and no matter how much I tried, I could not get enough rest. I would either not rest at all, or the rest I would have would be so insufficient and so lacking that it could not be called rest. I knew I had to rest, if for no other reason, than for the sake of my child, but every time I lay down in that bed, the memories would flood my mind. I remembered that night in such vivid details, that I would regularly flee my own bed, in fear of what I may see if I close my eyes. And with the memories came the emotions, I felt such intense loneliness, such intense solitude that I had to walk around the fort and talk to the guards, just to remind myself that I am still alive. And that I was not alone. In such time, I forgot completely of the child that grew in my womb, and only when I saw the children sleeping on the cots did I realize that I would soon be a mother too. I almost regretted having my own room after the battle. Perhaps it would have been better if I had stayed and shared a room with these women. But it was fate, one I could not run from. No one could. And it was not all bad. I was given a gift, and I realized that Gandalf had been right. After every dark comes light, one only needs to know where to look.

My days were somewhat better. I was not lonely in that time. I was always surrounded by people, be it Gimli, with whom I chatted as he smoked his pipe, be it Gabriell and Haldir, who served as great training partners, be it Merry, who repeatedly sought out my company or Eowyn who was surprisingly pleasant to talk to.

But that did not mean that I was happy, at least not fully happy in those times. The emotion that so frequently took over my senses during such time was anger. I was really, really mad. At that elf, for being a cheating, lying, deceiving son of an orc, and at me, for allowing myself to fall pray to him so easily.

I needed to be stronger, I needed to be wiser. I owed it to my child. He deserved better guidance in life than what I could offer him at that moment.

The experience made me realize one more vital piece of information. There was no such thing as love, at least not love in the romantic sense. Some had it written in their destiny, and I shall admit that such life exists for them, like that of Haldir and Gabriell. But many do not have such luck. What they refer to love is merely infatuation, and it would be best not to dwell in it. I was not destined for such love, as so many others. There were no exceptions. If love was written for you, it could not exist. The only true love is that of a parent and child, and in some cases, friendship could come very close to it. No other kind exists, ever did or ever will. That is the truth of this world, one most refuse to see.

This new situation of mine brought forth a new truth to my mind. My previous determinations and my previous motives were far too child-like. I wished to change the world, that was my motive for entering this war. But I wasn't really driven for it. I wished for the change to come, but somewhere in my heart, I had hopped that it would come through peaceful methods. I was wrong. We were not the ones that started this war, but the enemy would have no mercy. No negotiations were possible with the allies of Sauron, let alone Sauron himself. This confrontation was started by weapons, and it would end with them.

I had started practicing seriously since the day I rose from my bed. I no longer had a sparring partner, nor an archery teacher. But I was in no need of one. My knife skill was never better, and I had the same long distance range of throwing as an average archer. My archery skills had undergone a great improvement also, and now my average of nine out of ten successful shots. And I was now more dangerous than ever, for I had a reason to survive. I would live to save my child, and I would win to show him a better world.

And nothing was more dangerous than a mother in rage.

One day, while I was practicing my archery, a glint in the distance caught my eye.

I turned my attention to the side, and my eyes narrowed down on a fire burning in the distance. The beacons of Gondor were lit, and with it a clear message was sent out. The time has come for the peoples of Middle Earth to come together and ride out to meet a common enemy. The time has come for the final battle, one that would decide the fate of Middle Earth as a whole.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: How we were changed

We had in the mean time returned to Rohan, and I rushed to the great hall. I encountered Aragon on the way and he asked me as we ran "You saw them too then?"

"Aye" I responded "the time has come for us to draw our swords"

We ran through the gates of Rohan and encountered Théoden king and his soldiers on the main street.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" yelled Aragon, while we were still rather far "the beacons are lit!"

We came to a stop in front of the king and his soldiers and Aragon proclaimed "Gondor calls for aid!"

My eyes met the eyes of the king for the briefest of seconds and I could see the decision form in his eyes.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!" called the king.

I waited as all his soldiers left to attend to their chores. Only Aragon and I remained with the king and I spoke: "You made an admirable decision Théoden king. One worthy of respect. I will ride with you Théoden king, let us unite despite our differences against a common enemy."

"I accept your proposal elleth. Friends are few in these difficult times and those of us left should remain strong united. Let us hope that will be enough" he said and walked off to the hall.

I sat in my room later that day, immersed in my thoughts. I laid my hand on my still flat stomach. There were no outer signs of pregnancy visible yet, and I was glad for it to be so.

I had grown into a new habit lately. I was still so very lonely, but I did not take to strolling through the corridors. Instead, I sang to my son. It was a great way to pass time, and I had a feeling I formed a bond with my child, my only comfort left in the world.

I have been spending my time in a similar matter when Gabriell burst into the room.

"Is it true then?" she asked, out of breath. She seemed to have been practicing when the news reached her. "Are we going to war?"

"Where are your manners lady Gabriell?" I chided with a small smile. "Did you forget how to knock?"

"Yeah, yeah, never mind that. Is it true?" she asked, throwing herself on the bed beside me. No elegance or poise what so ever.

"I am afraid that the news that has reached your ears speak of nothing but the truth. The siege of Gondor has begun, and we will ride to aid them. I am, however, not sure if this should be taken as a good or bad omen."

"Well it's good of course!" she exclaimed.

"Do elaborate" I spoke, lying down beside her.

"Well nothing's going to change if we keep hiding in this castle forever! We have to fight, if nothing, at least make strategies. And I was not under the impression that Théoden king had any intention of riding to war. This ought to stir him and make him see the truth."

"This is merely my experience, so I am not sure if it applies to all people. But hear me out nevertheless. Stubborn people tend to keep their views even if proven wrong, that king is not likely to change in his old age. But he will ride to war, he has no choice. He cannot risk the war riding to meet him, he cannot risk Rohan."

We spent some time in silence before she spoke again.

"How are you doing Ev? I mean, are you feeling alright, concerning Legolas."

I took my time trying to form an answer that would be as close to truth as possible.

"I am not alright, and I doubt that I will ever be truly alright. But I am better, with each passing day."

"I am glad" she responded. "Just, you know that I am here right? You are not alone in this, even if I don't know what happened. I want you to have faith in me. I really will help you in any way I can."

My poor friend. She must be really worried. And I am worrying her even more by staying silent.

"Hey Gab" I called, even though she was so close to me.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, turning my head, so that I faced her.

"Of course I can. What kind of a question is that?" she replied, slightly affronted.

"I had to ask. But you are not allowed to inquire of it, only to take what I can give you alright? And you must under no circumstances tell anyone of this."

"Alright, alright, I know the deal. So, are you going to tell me or not?" she asked, impatient.

"I am. Actually, I want you to meet someone." I said, taking her hand in mine.

"Who?" she asked, looking about the room. I placed her hand on my stomach and she gave me a bewildered look.  
"Gab, I want you to meet my son." I said.

I had to fight to prevent myself from laughing out loud at her bewildered expression. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew large. Her hand froze on my stomach.

"Gab, are you alright?" I asked, letting go off her hand. She just blinked furiously and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head, trying to find a most likely scenario.

"Your, your, your what?!" she finally managed to choke out.

"My son. Now, I know what you are doing, and I am telling you to stop. You are over thinking this. I merely told you that I am with a child. That is it. End of the story."

"What!?" she exclaimed, jumping off the bed. "How can you say that?"

"Calm down my friend." I spoke soothingly. I didn't expect for her to be this shocked by the news.

"You're telling me to calm down!?" she asked, walking down the room. "How could I possibly calm down? You are pregnant!"

I decided it would be best to let her calm down first and I therefore lay back again.

She heaved a sigh after a while, and plopped down beside me.  
"So, what can I know?" she asked.

"I am with a child. I will give birth in eleven months approximately. You must understand. The father of this child will not know. This child is mine, mine only. I will raise it by myself. I will win this war, and I will see it grow. But I will need help." I responded.  
"I will not ask. And I will not speak of this conversation to anyone. I just need you to know, I will be there with you. I will help you as much as I can. But wow Ev, you'll have a son!" she exclaimed, her face breaking out in a wide smile.

"I know," I said, my hand back on my stomach, a matching smile on my own face "thank you Gab."

"So, what are you going to call him, how do you know it's a he, for that matter?" she gushed.

We spent the few hours we had left in a conversation of my pregnancy and my ever growing child. A thought occurred to me, one that had not come to my mind in a very, very long time. Maybe we would be alright, maybe we could make it. Maybe, and just maybe, I could still be happy.

We were meant to leave in a couple of moments and I was currently fastening my pack to my mare. I did not have much to carry and the little I did possess was very precious to me. I double-checked the fastening and accidentally dropped a small bundle on the floor. The same one that held the Knife of the great song. I went to retrieve it but a hand reached out to it before me.

Lord Éomer stood up, handing me my bundle.

"I believe you dropped this my lady." He spoke with a smile.

"I did. Thank you lord Éomer." I took the bundle from his hands gently. I noticed movement to my right and I turned my head that way. Legolas stood there, fastening his own luggage. His fleeting gaze met mine and I fancied I saw a spark of something in his eyes. Jealousy, anger, sadness, regret… anything. I needed anything. But I had to stop. This wasn't getting me anywhere.

I searched for emotions that weren't there. And it was doing me no good. It would simply destroy me. That elf did not care. And I shouldn't have cared either. But I did. No matter how I fought against it. No matter my actions, no matter _my _regret, _my _sadness or _my_ anger, there was still a part of me that loved him. Loved him more than myself.

But there was still one person I loved more. My son. And I would be strong, for him.

"I take it you're riding with us to aid Gondor my lady?" asked Éomer.

I turned to him and noticed something I did not expect in his gaze. His eyes held desire and he was looking me over subtly while he thought I wasn't looking. I wasn't repulsed by the man, nor did I find him attractive. But I could not consider him as anything more than an acquaint, perhaps a friend.

"I am." I said, turning from the man, a little more than uncomfortable under his gaze. "I have come this far, I will see this war to its end."

"Do you not fear death my lady?" he asked, slight awe in his voice.

"I do not fear death, for we are very well acquaintanced." I said, ascending my mare. "I have seen many noble die, and I have faced it myself quite a number of times. But I have a reason to survive, I need to meet a very important elf." I continued, knowing full well that Legolas was listening in on the conversation.

"I have been dreaming of a blond elf as of late." I spoke, "I am sure you understand lord Éomer, I am immortal. I can wait as long as necessary for that elf to come. And I feel that I have not yet met him. That is my reason, my lord, I need to meet that elf, just as much as I need to breathe."

Éomer seemed stumped and I realized that I had sacrificed him in order to hurt Legolas. I was not above that, I realized, but decided to ascribe it to the pain I earned form Legolas. And as much as I needed him to be near me, another, more sadistic part of me, needed for him to experience at least a small portion of what I did. I did, however pity Éomer a little, I crushed his hopes in the process, but that could not stop me.

I cast a fleeting glance around me and noticed that Legolas paled. He stared at the floor, his head lowered so that his blonde strands fell down his shoulders. He heard me alright, and I knew he was angry. This brought a great deal of satisfaction to me and I smirked, giving my mare a throb, encouraging her on her way.

I rode past Legolas and he raised his head upon noticing my passing. My heart clenched painfully as my eyes met the blue of his, them being unreadable to my gaze. But I knew one thing. Neither one of us was happy. I almost came to regret the night we spent together, but my thoughts immediately turned to the child that grew in my womb. It was worth it, I decided, as I rode to Haldir. I had lost my pillar of support, but in the same time I gained a child, one that would love me without conditions, one who had me as his pillar.

I stopped my mare next to Haldir's stallion and he turned his attention from Gab who was currently dozing off in his embrace. They made quite a couple, I decided, as she nestled into his chest, a look of pure content on her face. Her mouth was slightly agape and she resembled a child, seeming as innocent as one. But I knew she was also a warrior, and if push came to pull, she would attack without mercy.

"Evelyn…" called Haldir, bringing me out of my stupor "Can you spare a moment to hear out the words of a very old friend?"

"For you, mellon nin, I will always spare not only a moment, but a lifetime whole. Speak friend, and I shall listen." I responded, a little worried by the tone his voice assumed.

"Now, I do not know of what happened between you and lord Legolas, nor shall I ask. And yet I cannot help but notice that you are purposely torturing him."

"I am" I responded readily. "And forgive me my friend, but my reasons are not your concern."

"I understand. And I will not pry, but if you were to use that talent of yours for a mere second, you would see what my eyes see. That elf is in great pain."

His words angered me. _He _was in pain? _He!?_ After all I've been through, _he _is the one to earn sympathy?! There was, however, truth in Haldir's words, which only angered me further. I hadn't been using my gift as of late, but that was not because I was weak. I was merely too hurt. And if my gift confirmed to me what my heart already knew, I feared I would fall again, and this time I could not fall- I could not pull my child to the bottom with me.

"That elf is in no pain, of that I assure you. And if he were, it would still not be enough. If I only could, I would choose never to see his face again." I spat out, and turned my face to hide my eyes from Haldir's inquisitive gaze. We had known each other for far too long, and I feared that he would somehow read the truth in my gaze. My pain, my suffering and my shame. Even after being hurt so, even after wishing for his pain, I still loved that elf.

I rode ahead with Théoden and Aragon. We were at the head of the line of soldiers riding to aid the country of men. The vast plains soon gave way to a more various ground. Trees were now a more often occurrence and a mountain loomed close on the horizon. Its presence disturbed my mind and I grew wary. That mountain did not rest and it made me wonder, what it sheltered within its rocky depths. The air seemed to be dense in this area, and I felt the heavy scent in the air pressing down on my mind. The sun seemed to shine less bright in these parts and the clouds seemed to gather around the peek of the mountain. But those clouds held no rain, that much I could tell. But what those clouds held, I could not tell. Something whispered in my mind, a silent warning from the trees that occurred here and there. Beware, they whispered, this is a kingship of the dead.

It appeared that not only I felt the ominous presence. My mare grew restless. She clopped her hooves more violently than necessary and kept throwing her head back, trying to get as far away from the ominous scenery as possible.

"Avo 'osto, mellon nin!" (Fear not, my friend!) I whispered "I will not lead you astray"

My words seemed to have calmed her down a bit, and we slowed our pace.

"Make way for the king!" yelled someone, "make way, the king is here!"

Men parted on our path as the caravan rode into the settlement. I noticed quite a few looks aimed my way and the reason was fairly simple to be discerned.

I was clearly a woman, an elleth no less, and I wore full battle armour. It was an odd occurrence to these men, which only served to increase my pride. I sat a bit straighter, putting my chin up. Gab and I were warriors ,we would not be looked down upon.

"My lord!" called a soldier as he ran up to us "Hail to you sire" he spoke, falling down on his knee.

"Grimbold" addressed him the king, "how many?"

"I bring 500 men from the Westfold my king" answered the soldier.

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Théoden King" called another.

"Where are the riders from Snowburn?" queried the king.

"None have come my lord" answered a soldier.

We rode further ahead in silence and descended our horses. I patted the head of my mare and whispered low to her "Do not let the unrestful disturb thy heart. Our path leads not through the mountain. The trees will protect us. They always do."

I handed the reigns to one of the near-by soldiers and approached Haldir and Gab.

"You seem to have awoken" I spoke as I took up a position near Gab.

"Awoken?" she asked, confused "I do not recall falling to sleep."

"You were resting on my arms a small portion of the way meleth nin" spoke Haldir. An unpleasant emotion, quite like jealousy wormed its way in my heart upon hearing those words. They still had a painful edge to them.

"Are you alright Ev?" asked Gab, her tone laced with worry "you look green."

"I fare well. The mountain disturbs me, naught more. Do you not feel its grasp?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I feel its presence" admitted Haldir, "But I would rather not dwell on it. This place holds no rest, for the living or the dead."

"What do you mean my friend?" I asked, as shivers ran down my spine. What kind of a place denies the dead their rightful rest? And what fate could it hold for those whose spirits still dwell in this world?

"There is and old legend about this place, a tale so frightening that it is rarely thought off, and even more rarely spoken off. The mountain is altogether evil" he said, throwing an uneasy look to the mountain. "It is said to be the dwelling of the undead, of those who betrayed their king. I can speak off no more."

A memory stirred in me and I recalled having read of this tale in one of the books in my father's library. The legion of Gondor who had betrayed their king, and were therefore cursed, to find no rest until their debt be fulfilled. A gruesome fate, one I would not wish upon any spirit created by the Valar. I took a couple of step s and felt faint. I stumbled a little on my way and Gab ran over to me.

"Hey Ev, you alright?" she asked, taking my arm and leading me to sit.

"Yeah, just a little faint." I answered, managing a small smile.

"Perhaps you still have not recovered from you illness" spoke Haldir, worry in his voice. "I shall arrange for you to rest in a tent." He walked away hurriedly, calling a soldier to him as they went.

"Is it because of your pre-" started Gab but was stopped by my hiss : "Don't say it! You don't know who could be listening in."

"Fine" she said stomping frustradedly "Well, is it?"

"Yes. It is normal, do not worry." I spoke as a faint light-headedness ruled in my vision.

I closed my eyes for a second before I heard heavy footsteps approaching us.

"Are ya alrigh' lassie?" rumbled Gimli.

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, worry written in the deep brown of his eyes. "I heard from the elf that you felt ill."

"I am alright. Haldir is exaggerating." I spoke soothingly. I was indeed feeling better but as I made to stand up another wave of dizziness hit me.

I swayed on my feet and began to fall forward, only to be caught and lifted. I felt a pang in my chest for I recognized these hands even before opening my eyes.

I raised my hand in a flash and a resonating slap could be heard. A few men turned their head at the sound and some snickered, moving closer to watch the scene unfold. They were, however, sent running back to their positions upon meeting my gaze.

"Release me" I hissed, throwing a kick in his chest.

Legolas grunted at the impact but relented and set me on my feet gently. I was furious beyond measure and threw another kick at his chest, cutting off his air supply. He didn't even try to defend himself, which only infuriated me more.

"What are ya doing lassie?" asked Gimli, bewildered. "The lass was merely trying to help."  
"This is a private matter master dwarf," I hissed through clenched teeth "I would appreciate it if you did not interfere."

Gimli seemed offended and just as I was about to apologize, Legolas' voice cut mine short.

"That is alright Gimli, I deserve all she did to me and so much more."

I turned on him next, furious. "Don't you dare, don't you bloody dare! Don't you fish for sympathy! Milbo Orch!" (go kiss an orc) I snarled, stomping off furiously.

I stomped through the camp and men got out of my way on instinct or upon meeting my glare. I encountered Haldir on the way, and I heard him say as I passed him : "Evelyn!? Are you feeling better?"

He fell into a step beside me and I snarled through grit teeth, barely managing to hold my anger back : "Where is the tent you spoke of? I wish to wash, I seem to have been touched by a slime?"

I knew Legolas was still in earshot and I knew he had heard me. That brought me little satisfaction, as my entire being demanded to see him broken. Just as I was.

"It's right over there, you see?" he said, pointing at the tent a few steps ahead of us. It looked spacious enough and I opened its curtains without a moment of hesitation. I gingerly sat down on the blanket that was to serve as a bed , afraid to fling myself down on it, for the action could harm my child.

"Haldir?" I called, closing my eyes.

"Yes Evelyn?" he asked, and I judged he hadn't moved from the entrance.

"Could you do me a favour? I wish to be alone, can you assure that I am not bothered? And send my apology to Gimli, I seem to have insulted him." I spoke, my eyes closed.

I had no immediate answer and I knew what my friend wished to know.

"I am sorry. I really am Haldir. Forgive me." I spoke, turning on my side, and therefore turning my back to him.

I could sense a wave of panic from him and he hurriedly left the tent. I was left alone, just as I wanted. But that could not stop the pain. I was not some pathetic girl that only wept, I kept telling myself. I was not dependant of that elf in any way. I swore I'd never let the prophecy to destroy me. I swore it would not kill me. And yet, that is exactly what it was doing. Taking my life bit by bit. I was a warrior. I would survive. I always did.

I heard the flap of the curtains linen and soft footsteps entered the tent.

"Haldir came to get me" spoke Gabriell "he's really worried Ev. Can't I tell him something? Anything Ev. Please, he deserves to know."

"I know." I said, having regained my confidence. I would win this time, I had decided. For not only my life stood at stake.

"Don't you remember?" I asked, turning to her. "I told you on several occasions. I am not kind. I am cruel and selfish. But I will torture you no more."

"What are you saying?" demanded she, slight panic in her voice.

"I am going to let go. I will move on, and I will survive." Even if that meant losing my heart in the process.

"Oh," she spoke, very relieved. "I am glad then."

"Yeah" I responded, "so am I"

She sat down by my side and we sat in silence for a while, only to have our rest disturbed by a soldier who entered our tent.

"Forgive me my lady," he said bowing, "you have a visitor."

I stood up, brushing myself off, before making to follow the soldier. Gabriell stood also and made to follow me.

"The guest requested for you alone my lady." Spoke the soldier, seemingly uncomfortable.

"I have no secrets before this woman" I spoke, raising my chin and assuming a royal demeanour. "I demand for her to come."

"I am sorry my lady but I am not sure how the guest would take that. I am under strict orders to bring you alone." He said, shuffling his feet nervously.

"I do hope you are not questioning my authority. I will lead her with me and no guest can change that. I will take all responsibility for my actions. You will not come to harm by them. I trust you have no problem with that."

The man lowered his head before answering in a strained voice "No my lady."

"Come Gabriell. Let's not leave them waiting."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The end we faced

We left the tent and made our way to the king's tent. It did not seem to be in a good condition but it was by far the best one on the settlement. Who ever my visitor was, he had great respect in the eyes of these men to be received by the king himself.

I took a deep breath and opened the curtains, stepping through the entrance of the tent.

I was met with my own eyes staring right back at me. It took me a second to snap out of my stupor before I crossed the room briskly and hugged my father. His hands encircled me and I felt tears run down my cheeks. I felt safe, safer than ever in these few months. I was still in need of shelter and help, and there is no such support and encouragement than that of a parent.

"My child" he whispered in my hair "you have been through much"

I stepped away from him a couple of seconds later and noticed Aragon too stood in the room.

"Hello Aragon" I spoke and noticed he had a sword in his hand.

"Evelyn, lady Gabriell" he greeted, nodding his head.

"My child" called my father, " I have come to lead you home."  
To take me home. Impossible.

"I am sorry father" I spoke " but I cannot return with you. This war has not yet been won."

My father turned to me and I noticed that he had assumed a grave expression.

"Please, my child, you must come home. You must be safe." He spoke and I noticed that he was very anxious.  
"What is it father? What have you seen?" I asked, slightly panicked and mechanically reached for my stomach.

"Aragon must take up his role and you must prepare yourself for yours." He said, avoiding my eyes.

"Father, you did not answer me. What have you seen?" I asked, while he merely bowed his head. "Father! I deserve to know!"

"It is not a matter of what I have seen, rather it is a matter of what I have not seen. I cannot see you. From one month ago. I cannot see you at all!" he responded.

I stared at him not quite understanding.  
"What do you mean? How is it possible that you cannot see me? I am clearly still alive!" these news were disturbing and I felt great fear overcome my heart. What faith lay before me, if the greatest seer of these time could not foretell my future?

"The events that occurred one month ago put you on a crossroad. I cannot see your choice or your decision." He answered. So nothing was decided yet.

"As I understand it" I spoke, my heart finding some rest in the words "not all is lost. The choice has yet to be made, and I am the one to make it. Trust me father, I will not go astray. I will not risk losing all that I hold dear. I will go to this battle and I will aide my friend. But I will also return. And I will be in need of your help. Can I count on it?"

My father seemed to have calmed down a bit and he observed me for a while, studying me.  
"Aragon of Gondor" he spoke, turning to him "you will make a great king. But for now, I trust you with my daughters. Return for Arwen, her life is in thy hands. But protect Evelyn also and you will save more than one life. I trust you son of Dunedain."

My father then turned to me and hugged me once more. He spoke and I knew the words originated from his heart.

"You will always have my support my child. And always a home to return to."

"Thank you father." I spoke and with that we separated. This trip would be tiresome and very dangerous, that much I knew. But I would win, and I would survive. We all would.

We left the tent soon after and I was stopped before I could return to my tent. The one who caused me so much pain came out again, only to agitate me more.

"Evelyn" called Legolas and I turned to him, fighting to keep collected.

"_Lady _Evelyn" I corrected, my voice barely above a hiss.

His face remained impassive but I could see that my words had an effect. "_Lady Evelyn_, " he spoke "do you have a moment? I wish to speak to you of a matter of great importance."

I turned from him and walked in the opposite direction "I have not a moment of my time to spare on you" I answered, not once turning.

"Hey Ev? Is this really alright?" asked Gab as she caught up to me. "I think he really has something important to say."

"He can say not one thing I have yet to hear. I have heard it all. And believe me, what he has to say carries no importance to me or to him. That elf has only lies. And I wish to hear none of them."

I was distracted by her words and failed to notice the light steps that followed us. In another second, a hand caught my elbow and I was pulled back and turned.

"Please lady Evelyn it will only be a moment." Spoke Legolas, his voice impassive and unchanging. His eyes, however, spoke louder than his words. He was determined and would not leave me in peace before I gave him a moment of his time. From my perspective, there were only two possible solutions to this situation, neither of which appealed to me. I could follow him and expose myself to his lies, or I could kill him here and now and risk open war between Rivendell and Mirkwood. Smashing.  
I decided on lesser form two evils and took out my knife.

"Unhand me lord Legolas, or by Valar I swear you will not keep those limbs intact." I hissed, pressing my knife to his shirt, right at his heart. It was a subtle move and I knew that only the two of us knew the secret to our proximity.

His eyes remained unchanged as did his voice " I have something to say, and it is of great importance for you to hear." He did, however, unhand me.

"And I have nothing to hear." I spoke turning away and making a few steps to a worried looking Gabriell.

"Evelyn!" he called again, but I sensed defeat in his voice. "Please. Just this once and you never have to speak to me again."

"I now never have to speak to you again. Because I never wish to see your foul face again." I said and turned to him one last time speaking the words that marked my last goodbye to that elf. "If your words in that night held one ounce of truth you will respect my wish"

"So what now?" asked Gabriell as we packed our few belongings in the tent. The night has fallen over the premise, serving as a perfect cover.

"It seems, old friend," I spoke turning to her "that our paths lead to different ways again."

"So this is it?" she asked "you're just going to leave me behind again?"

"I am not leaving you behind. " I said, walking up to her and giving her a hug. "I am telling you to wait. You must stay with Haldir. You must keep Théoden king in check. I cannot ask this of anyone else."

"Is that just a fancy way of saying you don't want me with you?" she asked and I felt a tear fall on my shoulder.

"No, by no means" I responded " I need you by my side. And not only I, my child as well. It is not customary in my kind but I understand it is for yours. I want you to be his godmother. Will you do me the honour?"

"Oh Ev," she whispered sobbing. "You know I will."

"There, there" I said, patting her back gently. "Don't cry. This is not farewell. It is merely a goodbye."

I pulled back from her and picked up my backpack. "I will see you again Gabriell, child of another moon. My most loyal friend, my sister. Make Haldir understand will you? He will be cross as hell."

"You leave him to me" she said, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. "You keep my godson safe, or you'll answer to me."

"I know." I said with a smile and left the tent. I turned to the mountain once as a thought occurred to me. A message for the mountain. The dead don't scare me, for I fear only the living.

I strode across the camp, covered by the cloak of the night. Many soldiers lingered about and only few were allowed the privilege of rest. Most of them were huddled around pit fires, while few odd ones strolled on the outer edges of the encampment, keeping watch.

It was useless in my opinion, for no orcs lingered here. Sauron was a good strategist but his main trait was vanity. He would not think twice of this military, and would quickly dismiss us. I could not blame him though. His army was great and we already took a serious blow in the battle of Helm's deep. We were weakened and we were few. But even a small stream could turn the tides. I had to believe we were the stream necessary to change the tides of this war and bring the evil eye to the pits it crawled out of, never to rise again.

My footsteps were silent and not many noticed my silent passing. A few soldiers nodded to me but most kept their eyes on the ground, a grim look on their faces.

I passed a tent and halted suddenly in my steps. There, with a horse separating us, stood Aragon and Eowyn. I knew I had arrived at the ending of the conversation as I noticed a tear run down Eowyn's cheek.

"I have wished you joy since first I saw you" spoke Aragon, raising his hand to her cheek briefly before turning from her and leading his horse in my direction. So many goodbyes were told in this night and I prayed that they were not in vain. I hopped that those tears that fell from the lady's eyes fell on fertile soil and that Valar granted her happiness in her short life. She was a kind woman and deserved to be happy. She was not someone I cared for but I felt for her situation, for I knew what it felt like to be left behind.

"It was the right thing to do my friend" I spoke stepping out of the shadows and giving my friend a startle.

He jumped a little and reached for his sword. But his eyes soon adjusted to the night and he removed his hand from the hilt.

"Was it?" he asked as I fell into step beside him. "I feel like I wound up hurting her unintentionally."

He ran his hand through his hair distractedly as I answered him "You would have hurt her more by staying silent. She may be sad now, but she will move on, she will find love. You made the right choice my friend."  
"I suppose you are right." He spoke, patting his horse as it neighed, discontent. It apparently did not appreciate the proximity to the mountain.

"Are you prepared?" he asked. "The mountain is not a place of hope."

"I am aware of that. But you have Arwen, she depends on you. I have my own light at the end of this path."

We walked in silence for a few more moments before we got stopped by a familiar gruff voice. "Just where do you think you're off to?"

Gimli sat near a tent a few steps from us, keeping his axe in his lap. I did not see much in the night but I heard a soft tease in his voice as he continued "You did not think you could leave without us Aragon?"

"Not this time." Responded Aragon gravely "This time you must stay."

Gimli hmmed in response and I heard soft footsteps on my right, accompanied by the clatter of the hooves.

A few seconds later Legolas came to a stop beside me, conveniently leading the horse on the other side so that he stood in very close range. I moved subtly to the dwarf's side, and stood behind him, carefully avoiding his axe which he now rested on his shoulder.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of the dwarves?" asked the blasted elf, a light tone in his voice.

"You might as well accept it. If lassie is coming, you have no reason to leave us behind. We're going with you laddie" rumbled Gimli.

"What says do Evelyn? This is as much my decision as it is yours." Spoke, Aragon turning to me with a smile on his face. I knew he had already decided and that his words were slightly patronising. This was his mission in the reality, and I had a meagre to none existent role to play.

"You are patronising me kind sire" I spoke , irony in my voice. "You know well that I have little say in this matter. You are my king for the time being, I will follow you to victory and defeat."

Aragon seemed a little surprised to hear this but I continued nevertheless, my tone getting lighter by each spoken word: "But if you are to lead us to victory, I demand for the dwarf to come. The leech may come if he is really necessary. Other than that, your decision entirely."

Gimli burst out laughing at my words. "What is your decision Aragon king?" laughed he.

Aragon threw us a grin and spoke in a mocking voice : "I would not risk mutiny. You may come Gimli, Legolas. I fear the elleth would behead me were I to decide otherwise."

With these few light words exchanged we turned to the mountain. Fear crawled around my heart like a cold viper. We were not going to be received like guests , that much I knew, but I hoped from the bottom of my heart that the kingdom of the undead would not accept us as enemy.

I imagined the mountain as a dark place, one barren of hope. I imagined the lengthy road, all made of stone, on which our footsteps resonated through the canyon. I imagined the smell of death, the sickly sweet scent that lingered in one's nostrils a long time after the death herself faded from his memory. I imagined the loneliness and the pain, vengeance and betray, all floating through the night's air.

My imagination could not do it justice.

The canyon was made of grey stone, which combined with the cloudy sky that overcast the day, brought a great melancholy upon my heart. The path was not made of stone, instead dirt lay beneath our feet. I would lie if I claimed that no stone found its way on the dirt path, for great pieces of cliff fell upon the path, resembling the cliff itself in size more than the rock one would expect to obscure their path. The path was difficult to tread upon and we had to go to great length to lead our horses through the maze like path. They were nervous and jumpy, neighing nervously every now and again. I felt for them for I shared their anxiety. This mountain bore no good will.

The canyon widened at some parts, and became insufferably tight and narrow in others. I feared on more than one occasion that either our horses or Gimli would find their path cut short by the unmerciful mountain.

We stopped for a rest at one widening, and the fellowship took a moment to take their surroundings in properly.

"What kind of an army would linger in one such place?" asked Gimli, turning around with his entire body.

Aragon beckoned for us to continue as the foul elf spoke once again, cutting the blessed silence short.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing in the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they have fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them form the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North they shall come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Path of the dead."

Wind whipped my face and played with my hair as we walked through the canyon. My hair was constantly pulled to my face, and I had to pull it back every couple of seconds. I came to regret my decision of leaving my hair unbound. I was more than a little annoyed by this occurrence, and as Legolas spoke, my ill mood only grew. I had to remind myself that my ill feelings affected my child also, and I quickly decided that taking my frustration out on the elf was a favourable option.

Staying true to my decision, I spoke "_Lord _Legolas, is that sympathy I hear in your voice? Well, I do suppose that cowards feel for each other's pain. Or are the liars the ones you relate to?"

He didn't answer, as he never did, which brought me little satisfaction. I needed a fight, I realized, for my frustration needed a victim.

"Don't add to the tension lassie, I already feel as though all of the warmth of my blood were stolen away." Rumbled Gimli, glancing about nervously as he went .

"Do not fear the dead my friend, for only the living can harbour the cruelty strong enough to hurt you. They are beyond our reach, as we are from theirs. Fear is the only weapon they can still wield." I answered, as all fear left my heart.  
We walked a while longer, before we reached the door, so aptly named. The door to the Path of the dead. These soldiers were not dead, long have their spirits plagued this world, in seek of relief, in seek of rest. I walked with their king, so no danger was posed to me. They will answer to him , the returned king.

Above the doors stood an inscription, one that spoke so much in words so few.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Read the leech of an elf out loud.

Suddenly something came out of the doors and its presence spooked the horses so, that they ran headfirst back to the camp. I did not get a good look at the thing that came out of the door, were it a shadow, a creature of the dark or a ghost of a man, I could not tell.

"Brego!" called Aragon after the retreating figure of his horse.

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his elbow.

"Do not call for the horse my friend, it will not abide your words. They sensed the danger and fled from it, and I fear that they showed more wisdom in doing so than we bravery by walking to meet it."

"I do not fear death" spoke Aragon as he walked through the entrance, his head held up high.

Legolas soon followed him , throwing me a sideways glance which I blatantly ignored.

"I do not fear death either, master dwarf. But I am also aware that there is a thin line between bravery and stupidity. I fear we are dancing a dance we are not able to lead."

"Be it as it may lassie, Aragon entered and we must follow him. Besides, this is a thing unheard of. An elf will go underground, where a dwarf dare not. Oh, Oh, I'd never hear the end of it!" he spoke running after them.

"As long as you have your priorities my friend" I chuckled as I followed the remains of the fellowship.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note:next chapter will not be posted in one week, as it usually is. I am planning on posting it a couple of days later. I will soon finish this fanfiction, and am thinking about writing a doctor who fanfic. What do you think? Naturally, this story will be posted regulalry after next chapter and I have no intention of abandoning it in favour of another fic.

* * *

Chapter 20: Of surprises and green mists

The inside of the mountain proved to me that pictures indeed spoke more than words. The inscription at the top of the doorway brought heavy feelings forth in ones heart, but they simply could not describe the misery and eeriness the darkness that surrounded us held. The dark was so thick that I had a feeling that I could touch it, were I only to reach out with my hand. It felt so satiated, and my mind screamed a warning, one that my heart already knew. It was inhabited.

The inside of the mountain was cold and a breeze would break through this rock every now and then, playing with the torch Aragon held, threatening to take our only light in the endless dark. One could easily imagine that the breeze that tickled our cheeks was no breeze, one could easily imagine that it were the breath of the undead that ruffled our hair. This was a place of unrest, and no living soul could find their peace here.

The ground we walked upon held no stone, instead, skulls of various species, mostly human lay beneath our feet. I would hear crunching now and then and knew that Gimli had a fair amount of trouble treading upon such unsteady ground, his eyes being rendered free of their usual light. Only that foul elf and I could see and we were soon stopped by weird apparitions. Unless my eyes deceived me, an army stood, within an arm's reach.

"What is it, what do you see?" asked Aragon, slight anxiety in his voice. I knew that his eyes saw no more than the thick cloak of darkness around us.

"I see shapes of men and horses" spoke the foul elf.

"Where?" asked Gimli, turning around in every direction, his axe more than ready to cut through any opponent that dared to show his face.

"There master dwarf" I spoke, bending slightly and turning Gimli in the right direction, hopping his eyes would adjust.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud" spoke Legolas as we continued on our way, describing the scene before us. "Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

Gimli seemed very concerned at this point, his eyes wide as he turned in every direction. "The dead. Summoned? I knew that. Huh." I noticed that he had stopped only after taking a few steps. "Very good, very good."

He seemed to only then realize that he had been left alone in the dark and he ran straight ahead shouting "Legolas! Evelyn!"

I reached out a hand catching the dwarf before he could stumble off the cliff.

"It is alright, I am here master dwarf." I spoke, letting him know it was me, before he could cut my arm off.

"Yeah, I knew that" he grumbled as we continued on our way. "Not scared. Not scared at all."

"Even the greatest warriors feel fear master dwarf, there is no shame in admitting it." I spoke as we followed after the two.

"Aye lassie, but I hold no fear. But I wouldn't mind a few more torches. You know, for your sake" he grumbled nervously. I had to do my very best to prevent myself from giggling at his words. He was a brave dwarf, no doubt about it.

Suddenly, form the unseen floor rose deathly pale arms, ghostly in colour and transparent in their essence. They reached for Aragon and Legolas, who batted them away.

The hands reached for Gimli next who tried to blow them away, but remained rather unsuccessful. They tried to reach for me next but seemed to change their mind, if they indeed had minds, and withdrew their presence form me. I assumed it was because I was an undead too, so to speak, and the smell of death must have still remained on my skin, thus drawing them away from me. I did not realize at that time, that the reason they did not reach for me, laid not in my eternal life, for they shouldn't have reached for Legolas either. The reason was too simple. They did not fear death, they craved it, their final peace. But I was a rather confusing occurrence to those who knew only how to take life. I carried two lives, and they did not know what to make of me. Not that smart for men that lived for hundreds of years.

They weren't doing any real damage, that was for sure, but I knew they had every intention to.

I turned to the fellowship and asked a rather rhetorical question : " I think now would be a good time to run, do you not?"

With that we took off running, as we were now able to see the floor, courtesy of the weird glowing arms that were now reaching for us.

We ran headfirst into a seemingly empty hall. Only seemingly.

A voice spoke to our left, where a few steps stood, and we turned to the general area it spoke from "Who enters my domain?"

After a second, a ghost appeared. Its appearance was skeleton-like and his clothes hang in drapes around him. The only thing that differed him from the other ghost like creatures that we saw thus far, was the shiny crown on his head, and I assumed he was some sort of a king to the fallen men.

"One who will have your allegiance" spoke Aragon boldly, stepping out.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass" answered the king vehemently.

"You will suffer me" answered Aragon and the ghost king merely laughed it off. He had a menacing laugh, I noted, one I did not like in the slightest. With his laugh, an entire kingdom of buildings appeared in the dark, and from those buildings, forth came the ghost army, slowly forming a circle around us.

We drew our weapons as the ghost king spoke again "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it!" as the king spoke, the army closed in on us more and more. "The way is shut! And now you must die!"

Legolas let an arrow fly, and it passed cleanly through the soldier it was intended for.

"They cannot reach us aye lassie?" asked Gimli, clenching his axe tightly. "They seem to be reaching us just fine."

"They will not touch us master dwarf, Aragon will make sure of that." I spoke, putting my knife away.

"Arm yourself Evelyn!" exclaimed Legolas.

"Do not order me leach!" I exclaimed. "I know what I am doing, the dead do not scare me! They are the ones that should fear me, for I am very cross right now, and not even death itself could save them from my wrath!"

Aragon managed to step forward in all the commotion and he walked straight to the king saying : "I summon you to fulfil your oath!"

These words brought about quite a difference to the undead soldiers surrounding us. Their attention turned to the two kings, one living and one cursed.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me!" answered the vehement king, raising his sword. He made to swing at Aragon, expecting for his blade to meet no match, but his illusions faded the moment the two blades met and a resonating clang was heard.

The king assumed a surprised expression, as much as a skeleton could, and took a couple of steps backwards.

"That blade was broken" he spoke, seeming to not believe in his senses.

"It has been remade!" answered Aragon, catching the foul creature by its throat and pushing him back a few paces. The ghost army seemed to have been stumped and they all stood there, most likely unsure of what the best course of action would be.

Aragon let go of the fallen king and made a few paces around the circle that was formed around us. He assumed a rather royal-like demeanour and spoke firmly, resolve set in every word : "Fight for us and regain your honour! What say you?" Silence once again resumed its reign over the tomb like place.

"What say you?" asked he again as he now stood in front of the undead king, one that by all right owed him more than he could repay.

My dwarven friend seemed to have lost his calm and spat out: "Ach! You waste your time Aragon! They had no honour in life and they have none in death."

"Honour is not what makes these traitors consider your words" I spoke, addressing Aragon. "The traitors are tired, and they have always put themselves first. Even now their hearts would betray their comrades if that guaranteed that they would acquire what they desired."

The ghost king now turned his attention on me and tilted his head, scrutinising me.

"You think you know us elvling?" he laughed, "A narrow minded person like you could never know us. Beside, a liar such as yourself has no right to call anyone out for being a traitor!"

"You dare mock me, scum of human race!?" I spoke, drawing out my knife. "You know nothing! You have no clue of what I've been through, do not speak like you do!"

"Exactly elvling, remember those words and think on them." He spoke, assuming a rather uncharacteristic serious expression. He then turned to Aragon, taunting smile back in place. "Do you also think you understand us? What oath do you think you are summoning?"

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" answered Aragon, brandishing his sword once again, an eternal need for reassurance, that the power really rested in his hands.

" What say you?" asked he again, standing his ground. His question was, however, left unanswered as the laughter of the fading king governed over the hall.

"Stand you traitors!" exclaimed Gimli, waving his axe about, which wasn't a really persuasive act in itself, at least not in my opinion.

A loud cracking noise startled me out of my thoughts and I raised my head, only to see the walls of the buildings opposite us crumble, as piles after piles of human skulls began pouring at our feet.

"OUT!" yelled Aragon as we made to run for our lives. The walls crumbled down on either side of us. We barely managed to get outside and the sight that met our eyes did little to ease our racing hearts. Down below the ravine on which we now stood, smoke arose. The river that flowed nearby was nearly entirely black with the ships that crowded its banks. We were too late, and we had no army.

The others seemed to have come to the same conclusion and Aragon sank to his knees in despair. Legolas spared me a fleeting glance while he passed by me, a glance I refused to acknowledge. He approached Aragon and put his hand on his shoulder. Tears welled up in Aragon's eyes, while Gimli and Legolas stood on no better position as the gravity of the situation seemed to settle in. We lost.

I felt a presence behind me and I spun about, my knife at hand. There, standing behind us stood an army, one that was most needed.

"We fight!" spoke the ghost King as the army brandished their swords, prepared to win their final fight.

Aragon stood up and flashed us a smile, at the same time addressing Gimli : "Do you see master dwarf? My men seem to have some hidden honour after all!"

"Or something to gain" I spoke as I descended slope that led to the river. "Do not trust those who have already proven that no trust should reside in their arms. Trust me, no good will come of it."

We stood on the banks of the river and watched as the boats drew ever-nearer. They were filled to the brim with mercenaries, men so foul, they took the pay from any creature that would be willing to interact with them. Even the foulest of them all, Sauron.

"I don't like this at all lass" spoke Gimli beside me. "I am not sure the ghosts will follow you to battle, or rather, I am not sure, on which side they will fight."

"That is true Gimli," spoke Legolas to the side, "but now, they fight not in the role of soldiers, rather they fight as mercenaries. They wager their freedom on this battle, they cannot afford to lose Isildur's only heir."

"Listen to him master dwarf, he would know of gambles and conmen. He is, after all, their next of kin."

"Evelyn!" warned Aragon next to me. "I hardly think this is the time or place!"

I was insulted by his words, and my mouth opened on its on accord. This time my mind seemed to have caught up and I stopped myself before I could utter a word.

"My behaviour was unsightly, you have my expression of deepest regret." I understand. I was far too child like. I had to grow up.

We descended the slope, and were now standing at the bank of the river. The magnificent body of water, so wide it resembled the sea, now changed its original colour. Instead of the startling blue, the colour of the brilliant sky, now before us flew a mass of black, colour of the night. The colour of the water had, of course, remained unchanged, but one could hardly see the water. Ships sailed on the beautiful surface, filled to the brim with mercenaries. These were no orcs, that much was rather obvious, but only their looks differed them from those foul beasts. Their minds, corrupt with greed, their hearts black with desire of wealth. Those men sailed to meet us, their sight firm on the shore. The five of us stood on the bank of the river, stony silence our companion. This was a risky move, all of us were aware of that much, but each of us had our own opinion, or rather hope, of what would happen next.  
Some would call me bitter for saying this, a cynic if you will. But I did not believe in the help we would receive from those who had already betrayed their king. If one was once a traitor, he would be no more than a traitor for the rest of his existence. These ghosts were no better than those mercenaries in my opinion. Only a small amount of comfort was brought to me from a single thought: these ghosts had more to lose. The mercenaries would only lose their lives if defeated, while the ghosts would lose the eternity. I hoped, or rather prayed to the Valar, that this stake was high enough to bet our lives upon.  
I noticed Legolas glanced at me every so often, but he did not say a word, since Gimli stood between us, bless his soul. My fear had an effect on my self-control and I was not sure I could prevent myself from seeking out his touch. A big part of me seemed to have a very short- termed memory, for it was willing to forgive and forget it all, just to feel his touch for a moment. That is why I was more than grateful for the vain part of me, the part that still considered itself royal. I was oh so vain. And my vanity saved me, it saved my reason. I would not succumb to these feelings. My child deserved more; my son deserved a better father than this traitorous elf could ever be. And if the price for his happiness were my own, then that price would be paid willingly. I would give the world to see but one of its smiles.  
The ships were now very close and both sides knew the other had not only noticed them, but had already scrutinized all there was to be seen of the other party. At this time, the future king of men decided to speak, addressing men that would never bow.  
"You may go no further!" spoke he, drawing his sword.  
The boson stopped on his stroll of the ship and turned to us, a mocking smile in place.  
"You will not enter Gondor" continued Aragon, choosing to ignore the more than obvious provocation.  
"Who are you to deny us passage?" asked the boson, puffing his chest out, clearly taking pride in his fleet.  
"Legolas, fire a warning shot near the boson's ear." Commanded Argon.  
"Mind your aim" spoke Gimli, and I noticed a rather sly undertone to his voice.  
Legolas notched an arrow and took aim. A second before he could let the arrow fly, however, Gimli "accidentally" bumped his bow, ruining his aim. It was too late though, and the arrow had already been shot. Instead of whizzing past boson's ear, it found its target in the chest of one of the mercenaries, standing at his vicinity. Legolas realized what happened at glared down at the dwarf, who merely flashed him a great big toothy smile. Aragon, however, did not seem to have noticed, the little, ah, accident, and shot Legolas an odd look.  
"I would not mind the details if I were you Aragon" I spoke, gesturing subtly to the array of ships whose attention we know had.  
"Oh" exclaimed Gimli, placing his hand over his mouth in feigned surprise. "That's it, right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!"  
This exclamation did not seem to impress the mercenaries; rather, they found it funny. A mighty roar of laughter was heard from the unruly men, who clearly thought of us as weak.  
"You and whose army?" asked the boson, his face red from the merry laughter.  
"This army!" spoke Aragon, raising his sword. At the sight of the mighty blade, a green mist sprung from the ground. A couple of seconds later we were entirely encompassed in the mist, and on each side, warriors with no body appeared.  
The terror was evident on the faces of the mercenaries in the brief seconds that took for the army to reach the boats. Aragon was with them, leading his newfound army to war. I, however, remained on the shore, choosing to observe the battle from afar. It was obvious who the winner would be, and I felt no need to engage in pointless combat and risk injury.  
"Oi lassie!" exclaimed Gimli, hacking merely at the mercenaries with his axe, "are you not going to join in the fun?"  
"I think I will pass this time master dwarf" I spoke, taking a few steps in the water and letting it soothe my aching feet, "I never liked taking care of trash."  
The ships sailed into the harbour peacefully, completely vast on their decks. They set shore moments later and I distinctly remember taking deep breaths as the final movements of the enormous ship seized. I was no beginner at the fight, nor was war a foreign concept to me. But, this particular battle had me trembling with fear. I had been crouching bellow the rail of the ship, in order to keep away from enemy eyes, when the voice of their commander rang through the ship. The orcs were countless, I remember having thought, this is no easy battle.  
"Late as usual pirate scum." Barked the orc commander. "There's knivework here that needs doing. Come on you see rats, get off your ships!"  
His surprise was not little when the remains of the fellowship, including myself, jumped off the decks and casually began to approach them.  
"There's plenty for the both of us elf, may the best Dwarf win!" spoke Gimli, clearly announcing his victory.  
"Is this a time for you to engross yourselves in such childish games?" I asked, brandishing my knives as the ghost army appeared behind us.  
"Ah, lassie, you have to enjoy life to its fullest! This is no exception!" he said, and with a mighty laugh he charged the oncoming army, side by side with the undead soldiers.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: This past week has been rather productive, and I was able to finish this story. I think there will be one or two more chapters, which will bring my own, original ending. I will take a break from writing fanfiction and am not sure if I will write it again. Most likely yes, but I find myself lacking the imagination, and quite honestly, I am not content with the level my writing is at. So, at the end of this rant, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, favourited and followed, and I hope that you will stick around to read the last few chapters, which I will be posting weekly.

* * *

The battlefield was a horrible sight to be seen, with bodies of both orc and men strewn about, butchered and maimed. Many wounded still shrieked in agony and writhed in pain. There was no time to aid them, as it was obvious who the current winner was. I slashed and hacked through the on slot of the orcs, blood splattering from the wounds, gut spilling on the floor, making it slippery and unsteady to walk, let alone run amongst the warriors. A glint of gold caught my eye and I turned fully in that direction, just in time to notice Eowyn being struck down by one of the Nazgul. I increased my efforts and found myself countering the strike that could very well have taken Eowyn's life.  
"You fool!" exclaimed the Nazgul "No man can take my life!"  
I smirked slightly at these words, twisting out of his grasp and extending my arm, cutting off his arm, along with the sword.  
"I am no man!" I spoke, mocking in my voice, as I swung my other arm, beheading the once great king.  
The Nazgul fell to his knees and then disintegrated right before my eyes. A great howl was heard as his brethren felt the loss.  
"Merry" rasped Eowyn behind me, somehow managing to climb to her knees.  
"I will take care of him, you see to your uncle!" I spoke, rushing over to the fallen hobbit. He was out cold, but upon further inspection, seemed to have suffered minimum amount of damage. It seemed his arm was broken, and he lay on an odd angle, but I assumed that his ankle was merely dislocated. I pressed my palm to his cheek, checking his body temperature. He seemed to be doing fairly well, and I turned to Théoden king.  
He seemed to have been severely wounded, a stabbing wound lying in his chest. He bled profusely, and I dropped to my knees beside him, immediately applying pressure to the wound. The bleeding did not stop, and I felt his spirit was seeping through the wound, by far out of my control.  
"I know your face Eowyn" rasped out the dying king, blood spurting from his mouth. "My eyes darken."  
"I will save you!" spoke she quickly, but we both knew the truth. The king was beyond salvation.  
"You already did, Eowyn," he spoke, his eyes closing "my body is broken. You have to let me go."  
"No" whispered she, as tears streamed down her face, falling on the king's paling cheeks.  
"I go to my father's, in whose mighty company, I shall not feel ashamed"  
"Eowyn" rasped he, using his dying breath, to form the name of his kin.  
The woman broke out into sobs, hugging now dead king. I put my hand on her shoulder briefly and noticed that she slacked, falling beside him. The fight and the pain have been too much and her consciousness left her.  
"Rest now daughter of Rohan" I spoke, adjusting her in a more comfortable position. "No orc shall come near you"  
I stood up and drew my knives, facing the orcs, my resolve firm. The rest of this king would not be disturbed.  
Many of the orcs were taken care of by the army of the undead, while the others fell easy prey to my knives.  
I sat down beside the three and rested my hands. I was growing tired ever easier and even though my condition could not be seen, it truly showed its face subtly.  
Night had fallen by the time the others found us.  
I was notified of their presence when Pippin showed up, from what seemed like nowhere to my tired eyes, and screamed "Merry!"  
His exclamation was followed by a distraught call from Éomer, who rushed to his sister's and uncle's side, falling on his knees.  
"Merry is fine, battered and bruised, but otherwise unharmed Pippin" I managed to rasp out, my voice breaking on more than one occasion.  
My presence seemed to have been noticed only then and Pippin looked up to see me sitting beside the fallen king, and with teary eyes, threw himself instantly in my arms.  
"Evelyn" he sobbed "it is so good to see you!"  
"It is very good to see you too, my kind hobbit" I replied, patting his back gently.  
"Lady Eowyn shall be alright also, albeit serious, her wounds are not fatal, of that I assure you lord Éomer" said man looked up to meet my gaze and gave me a grateful nod. "I, however, wish to give you my most sincere condolences, your uncle's spirit has already left this world."  
"Thank you my lady" he spoke, once again giving his sister his full attention.  
Pippin also returned to Merry's side and whispered to him in a low voice : "Merry?"  
The hobbit seemed to have opened his eyes, but it seemed to me that no light shone through his lens.  
"Merry…. It's me…. It's Pippin!" tried the poor hobbit and seemed to shake Merry out of his stupor.  
"I knew you'd find me" responded Merry groggily and rather disorientidly "are you going to leave me?"  
"No , Merry, I'm going to look after you" replied Pippin urgently, almost desperately.  
I shakily got to my knees and turned my back on the distraught group. However cruel it may have been, I did not need their grief adding to my own.

The night was silent as I stood in front of the House of Healing. No stars shone upon the sky, and a slight drizzle, like the sky itself mourned our losses, started moments after I left Eowyn's side. Her brother was now looking after her, and as helpful as I could be, with my observance and knowledge of the healing methods of my people, I was of no help, with my mind constantly playing with me.  
I listened to the soft patter of rain on the stony path and thanked the Valar for the unlikely victory. A serious blow has been dealt to the foul creature, whose eye could reach me over this short distance, of that I was sure. My destiny was fulfilled, as one of the former great human kings fell by my hand. Now, the turn is on you foul beast, I have too much to lose to allow you to live.  
I was shifted out of my thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps that made their way up the stairs, heading for the House of healing. I was clad in black, and knew that, if I were to close my eyes, Aragon, whose footsteps I heard and recognised would not be able to tell I stood within reaching distance of him.  
Therefore, I opened my eyes, allowing my friend, my kin, to note my presence. "Oh Evelyn, why stands thou in the rain? Do you wish to fall ill once more? Only after having survived a battle this deadly?"  
"I appreciate your worry my friend. I was just about to leave to seek out the comfort of my bed, it seems this past couple of days have been most tiring for me. I am in dire need of rest. "  
Aragon managed a small smile and spoke with somewhat lighter note "That is alright, but I must ask that you do not sleep through tomorrow's meeting. I fear I would not bear to stand there without my most important counsellor"  
"You flatter me kind sire" I spoke, and felt my lips stretch in a matching smile "but I am more than aware of your ability and your knowledge. You will make a just king. "  
I turned to leave, but was stopped by his words, ones I did not expect to hear : "He doesn't deserve it"  
"Excuse me my friend?" I asked, turning back to face him, although my mind already had a pretty good idea to whom he referred to.  
"Legolas may have done you harm, that much I will admit, for you are not the kind to shun him for no reason. But you do not see through our eyes. The way he looks at you, the way he smiles upon hearing your name. Think about it my friend, you are wise, I believe you will reach the best decision for you both. And one last thing, all the times you 'fought', he never once insulted you, no matter what you said. What does that tell you my friend, what does your heart tell you?"  
He had made quite a speech, unfortunately, his words could not move my mind. Were his words true? Somewhat. Were they what I wanted to hear? Yes, I wanted nothing more. Were they what I needed to hear for my heart to settle? Again, yes. Were they beneficial for my child? Could I entrust my child to a person as unstable and as unreliable as he? Well my answer was obvious wasn't it.  
"I am sorry my friend, but you have said naught I had not already heard, or thought myself. Your words may be true, but I simply cannot accept them. I have my own reasons, and I would like nothing more than for you to respect them, if you cannot understand. What that elf and I had was a mere misunderstanding. That is all I have to say on the matter."  
I walked away briskly after that, not trusting my own voice. I was afraid that my pain would show, that it would somehow overshadow my decision. This was not for me. This was for him. So he could grow carefree, so he could grow happy. So he could never doubt for one second whether or not he is loved.

I stood in the great hall of Minas Tirith the next day, along with Gabriell, making the only female part of this war council. Here also stood Gandalf, Haldir, Gimli, Éomer, Aragon and the foul elf.  
"Frodo has passed beyond my sight" spoke Gandalf, crossing the hall with his long steps over and over again. "The darkness is deepening"  
"If Sauron had the ring we would know "said Aragon, in a failed attempt to comfort the worried wizard.  
"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but beyond the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping. "answered the wizard, never once breaking his stride.  
"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?!" urged Gimli, conveniently sitting on the throne.  
"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom!" shot back Gandalf.  
All seemed to ponder his thoughts and I chose this to be a convenient time to speak up.  
"He has no hope of arriving at his destination with a force of those numbers standing in his way. The orcs will sniff him out in seconds" I spoke, voicing my thoughts.  
It, however, did not prove to be a wise choice of words as Gandalf got even more upset, which I did not deem possible, and spoke utterly defeated :" I sent him to his death"  
His words, in turn, earned me a smack on my arm from Gabriell with a look that clearly meant: 'you insensitive twat" . I also earned stern looks from Haldir and Aragon, the latter of which tried to comfort his old friend once again :" No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."  
"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Gimli.  
"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march to the Black gate. "  
This answer, Gimli did not expect. Upon hearing it, loud coughing erupted from his chest, having almost choked on his pipe.  
"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Tried to reason lord Éomer.  
"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eyes fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Replied Aragon with a rather wry smile on his face.  
"A diversion" voiced the foul elf what my mind seemed to name this foolish plan.  
"Certainty of death, small chance of survival, what are we waiting for?" exclaimed a rather too enthusiastic Gimli.  
"Wait a moment" I called, stepping forward, blatantly ignoring the reprimanding and warning look Gabriell was giving me. "I refuse to walk to that battlefield like a pig to slaughter; I refuse to sacrifice all I hold dear."  
All heads turned to me and Gabriell stepped forward ,putting a comforting hand on my elbow. "Evelyn..."  
"Instead" I continued, as Aragon opened his mouth to argue; "I choose to ride to battle which we will win, our one last battle. I will see the beast fall."  
Gimli let out a roar of a laugh at my words, and jumped from the throne he was currently occupying.  
"That's the spirit lassie, I knew you had it in ya"  
"Sauron will suspect a trap, he will not take the bait" warned Gandalf, worry evident in his creased face.  
"Oh, I think he will" answered Aragon confidently, which made me think of him as rather sly. That man had a plan, and I was sure he would see it through to its very end. And we would stand with him, we all would, each for our different reasons. But we would all be there, as my grandfather would say, the change we wished to see in the world.  
The company that rode out of Minas Tirith was no majestic army. Although our numbers were significant, I was sure that we could not last long against the forces of the dark. I observed my surroundings shortly, wondering which one of them would be riding back with me. Pippin, riding in front of Gandalf, brave Merry, riding behind Éomer. Or perhaps it would be that brave man, who I have hurt with both words and actions, my loyal friends, who had only now found true love, Aragon, whose future shined bright, were he to survive the night, or perhaps the bravest of dwarves, Gimli, who rode in front of me? I was sure of only one thing, no matter how selfish it may have been. It would be me. Me and my child would survive, at any cost. My loyalty to my people was great, but greater was that to my son. I would see him live.  
We arrived at the great plain, and stopped, facing the black doors that led to the deepest and vilest part of Middle Earth, Mordor. We were expecting to be met by a great army, whose number we could not foretell, and whose appearance alone would dwindle our spirits. Great was our surprise when no such scene met our eyes. The plains were barren and the dark gates closed, sight in itself far more ominous than we could imagine.  
Pippin seemed to be unable to wait any longer, and voiced once more what we all thought : "Where are they?"  
Aragon seemed to have another, more thorough look around, and after not finding what his mind sought, he nodded with his head subtly, a sign to the members of the war council to ride with him. We rode, forward to brave the black gate, a Gondorian following us, carrying the banner of the house of horses.  
"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth" called Aragon, seemingly addressing the gate "let justice be done upon him!"  
An answer was almost immediate with the opening of the black gates. Out from the depths of Mordor did not ride the numerous army we expected, instead a lone figure rode to meet us.  
A messenger .It was a loathsome creature, whose demeanour alone reeked of darkness and evil he originated from. His face was without sight, as no eyes graced his features. The main feature that dominated his face was his mouth. His teeth like those of a best, rotten and black, were barred in greeting as a creepy smile found itself upon his lips.  
"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome" hissed the foul creature.  
"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" asked it.  
"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this; the armies of Mordor must be disband. He is to depart this lands never to return" came the vehement reply of the old wizard.  
The foul creature seemed to recognise him and its lips seemed to stretch further, beyond limits of possible, into a smile that sent shudders down one's spine :" Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee!" At these words, the creature produced a glittering shirt, throwing it and assuring that the sunlight would shine upon it, giving it an unearthly sheen. Mithril. Frodo's Mithril.  
My heart clenched painfully and I barely registered the halflings' distraught cries, and Gandalf's attempts at silencing them. The poor hobbits seemed to have suffered a horrible death, as I was sure that their death was not without great pain and torture.  
"The Halfling was dear to thee I see, " continued the foul creature as tears slid down my cheeks. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought that one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did."  
My knife was thrown across the width of the field before I could stop my impulse and it found its target in the shoulder of the foul creature.  
It did not seem to have been fazed by the black liquid that was now flowing relentlessly down his side.  
"Ah, I have been warned of you as well, child of the forest. Or should I call you lady? For you clearly lost your child like appearance some nights ago." If that creature were capable of smirking, it now most surely wore a disdainful smirk. "You would have made a great asset to the forces of Sauron, as deceitful and as cruel as you are. And I am sure that you both would have met, ah quite a welcome in our troops. The offer still stands, my dark lady, it would be wise to consider it."  
"She is nothing like you !" defended Gabriell immediately by my side, "She would never betray us! Evelyn knows of the justice in the world, and she walks in the light, so keep your stinking paws off of her!" She seemed to have been rather shaken by the news of the perishment that the young hobbits have met. And the insinuations on my account simply pushed her over the edge.  
"That is alright, I have already made my choice, and the foul creature is well aware. He only seeks to distraught us and bring us further misery. Let us not allow him the pleasure my friend." I spoke, my voice forcibly calm.  
"You are no fun" it seemed to pout as Aragon rode forward. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King then a broken Elfish blade!"  
Aragon refrained from answering, choosing to speak with his sword. He rode straight to the creature and beheaded it in one swift motion.  
"I guess that concludes the negotiations" spoke Gimli, his voice distressed as he also seemed to be shaken from the lies the now so sadly deceased creature sputtered.  
"I do not believe it. I shall not" spoke Aragon firmly , clearly having chosen to abide his heart.  
Suddenly, the doors started to open, an army of orcs marching through them.  
"Pull back! Pull back!" demanded Aragon as we rode back to the army whose faces showed their distress. The army was great, and we few. It was clear that we could not win, and that only death stood on our path.  
"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" called he, almost desperately.  
Aragon rode in front of us, addressing us and doing his very best to keep us hopping :" Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not that day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down- but it is not this day! This day we fight!"  
I had to hand it to him, his speeches were far better than mine. He brought hope to our hearts and reason to our minds. Perhaps we could hold out, perhaps there was still some hope left.  
"By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!"

The orcs were moving subtly the entire time and have now come to completely surround us, and were standing in a not so loose circle around us. They sneered and jeered, poking their weapons at us and throwing their heads back in merriment. Truly beasts like no other. To think that such creatures could have once been my kin twisted my insides with disgust. I suppose it truly showed that there was such a thing as a beast in any of us, and how little it truly took for that beast to be summoned.

The orcs were merry, that much was clear, as victory existed as something given in their minds. Their laughter and provocations did not have the wished effect on the army, it seemed. The more they laughed, the fiercer the expression on the faces of our allies became. I noticed that my comrades have unsheathed their swords, and after a shorter debate I discarded my bow, deeming it useless in battle. Instead, I drew out my knives, assumed the first stance, having chosen to fight with all I had from the very beginning and set my eyes on the orcs nearest to me.

I could die. This could prove to be an unwise decision. I had a choice. I could have chosen to leave with my father, and therefore save myself and the child. If it died, his soul would rest heavily on my own. That is why, I decided, I would not lose. I would kill and butcher and maim. But I would not loose. There was too much at stake.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with elves" spoke Gimli beside me. His axe already prepared for the onslaught that was sure to come.

"How about side by side with friends?" asked the loathsome elf, smiling serenely down at the dwarf.

"Aye! I could do that" agreed Gimli, answering with a smile of his own.

"Do not think of death, my friend" I spoke, my eyes never once moving from the orcs directly in front of me; "think of the life you will lead once you survive this war. You shall be celebrated as a hero."

"You make quite an argument lassie" he exclaimed, producing a merry laugh "did ya hear that beasts? I am going to be celebrated as a hero for taking yer heads! You will earn me wine and meat to fill my belly! Come, I cannot wait!"

"Still not kind huh?" asked Gabriell, standing on my other side.

"Not kind. Persuasive" I agreed with a wink.

I suddenly noticed strange behaviour from Aragon. His sword arm dropped to his side and he took a tentative step forward, seemingly without a thought. As if he were mesmerized. He turned to Gandalf, who seemed to have a cure for his sudden illness. He held up Frodo's shirt for Aragon to see, said Mithril shining on the day's sun. Aragon smiled once and shouted "For Frodo!" before charging at the ring of Orcs. The hobbits ran after him, with battle cries of their own, quickly overtaken by the rest of the army.

I ran head first at the orcs nearest to me, quickly depositing one knife in the neck of a nearby orc and using the other to behead another who jumped at me form the side. I brandished another knife, ducking in the same time to avoid loosing my head and thrust it into the stomach of the assaulting creature. I pulled my arm to my side violently, slicing open the creature's abdomen. Black blood spurted from the wound, covering my arm as I jumped to the side, throwing a knife into the chest of one of the fast approaching orcs. I seemed to have missed my mark, as the creature merely glanced upon my knife, which now laid in his chest, and raised his axe to attack. I rolled out of the way, and noticed that the creatures' head was cut off cleanly, as his body got trampled by his kin. Gimli seemed to be my helper, and I made a mental note to remind myself to thank him, were we to survive this war. I quickly sprung back to my feet, using the momentum to throw my knife in the centre of the forehead of a near-by orc. I saw a hand slashing at me from the left, and it was all I could do to jump to my left, avoiding losing my arm. It, however, took quite a bit of damage and was now bleeding profusely.

I cursed under my breath and ducked once more, as the foul creature aimed for my head. I kicked his left shin with my leg, causing him to stumble, and used the opportunity to relieve his neck from its unsightly burden.I made to throw my knife at another orc, but was startled by Merry's cry "The eagles are here!" which seemed to be originating from my immediate left. I had, therefore, missed my target completely and once again found myself compelled to express my disappointment through profanity. Words flew from mouth, the kind that a lady never should know, let alone be heard utter. I renewed my vigour in the battle, beheading many and maiming several orcs until the ground shook.

The battle had stopped in that moment, and both forces, the dark and the light turned to the east, to see the dark tower fall. The eye seemed to be screaming as it fell down, its pillar crumbling to dust. A chasm seemed to have been formed, originating form where the pillar stood but moments ago, and spread out towards us. A new sense of panic formed in my chest, tightening my lungs and rendering me unable to breathe. I could deal with orcs and I could slash Uruk-hai, but I could in no way protect myself from the chasm that was now formed. If it reached us, it would all be in vain. All that have fallen would have died for naught, and we would all join them. I found myself praying to the Valar, franticly begging to be saved.

The Valar seemed to have heard, and the chasm stopped a few feet from the army of light, taking only orcs in its unseen depths. It marked a line, a border of sorts, an exclamation. We won. We were free.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: So, here we are, the final chapter. I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to tell me what you think of the ending. Once again, a big thank you to all of you who favorited, followed and reviewed. As the Doctor put it: you were absoultely fantastic.

* * *

_20 years later_

I walked through the gardens briskly, my long hair billowing in the soft breeze. I was rather mad at the moment, and my son was only adding to my worries. Even though my son was mature for his age, even for elves, there was one thing that he abhorred. Formal clothing. The reason for my misery was a formal dinner between my people's representatives and the representatives of another town. It was quite a usual event, which I did not normally attend. Today, however, my father insisted that all members of our family be present. Including me and my son. It infuriated me not only because I had to cancel my plans for the day, but also because my father would not divulge any information concerning said dinner. I was left in the dark, something I personally abhorred, and my only son chose this day to bring me trouble. He was usually a rather well mannered and well behaved child, wise beyond his years. But, as I have already mentioned in my rant, he chose this particular matter to be a proper human child about.

I stalked through the gardens, earning more than a few odd looks. Even though my son, who was currently seven in human years, resembled his father greatly in appearance, his character seemed to be inherited from me. He was a rather stubborn creature, a real piece of work, if you will. I assumed that he had been spending his time with Nyleve, practicing archery, an activity he rather enjoyed, and was greatly surprised to see Nyleve walking to great me alone.

She gave me a great big smile, already seeming to guess my question.

"Lord Amdirion has stayed behind to play with lady Gabriell's twins. She offered to take care of him since I have chores to attend to. I do hope that is alright with you my lady" she spoke, bowing slightly. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I was now sure of two things. First, my child was safe. Second, they would be at the central point of the gardens , where every person had to pass through. My child loved to observe people passing, and I knew what the reason was.

My son had, like any other child, been curious about his parentage. He was not unhappy, of that I was sure, but I understood also that that he wanted to know. He had never asked many questions on this subject, but I could always see the unspoken question. So, when I deemed he was old enough, I decided to answer him.

I sat him down one night, just before rest, and I told him a story. I told him that I had met his father, that we fell in love, and that the great war separated us before I could tell him that I was with a child. I spoke of a dashing elf, kind and fair. I told him that his father would be so proud of him, and that I knew that he loved him, no matter where he was. I also said that we had made a promise, his father and I, that he would come for me once he settled the matters that had arisen in the great war. I lied. My son was fair haired, his eyes azure, and he was clever, very much so. He knew from early age that he was different, for every other elf he knew, excluding Gabriell's twins, had dark hair, and dark if not grey eyes. By lying to him, I had given him hope, something to look forward too. I had thought that I was protecting him, that I was doing what was best for him. His parentage was unknown to many, and only my closest family and Gabriell knew who the father was. The rest of the fellowship did not know I even had a son, let alone how he was conceived.

I knew that I had to tell him the truth one day. It was inevitable. I decided to wait until he was older, until he had learned of life on his own. I never thought my past would catch up to me this fast, and that a day would come when the answer posed itself, no matter if I was ready or not.

"It is quite alright Nyleve, but I do believe that you could have stayed a moment or two longer. You still have the entire day before the guests arrive. I believe Amdirion would have preferred if you had stayed as well"

She graced me with a bright smile, in the same time uttering words that would cool the blood in my veins and put a stop to the frantic beat of my heart against my ribcage.

"Oh, my lady, I am sorry. I really would have stayed if I could, but the representatives from Mirkwood arrived earlier, and I have to help with the preparations. They are on their way here as we speak"

I knew that I had become pale by the worried look Nyleve sent me. Time seemed to freeze as only one thought ran through my mind : he's here!

I shook myself out of my stupor, running at full speed towards the centre of the gardens, my dress a hindrance to my movements. I had to arrive before them, he could not see him.

I rounded a corner and slowed down upon realizing I was too late.

The Mirkwood representatives were already a few paces from Gabriell and the children. They were led by the elf I hated and loved, in spite of myself, Legolas of Mirkwood. My mind raced through the possibilities as I tried to gather my dignity and poise. He wouldn't know, how could he? It was so long ago, and I could have had the child with many other fair haired elves. But he was his father, and the child looked exactly like him. This thought worried me, but I hoped to distract him before he could notice the child.

Gabriell seemed to be the first to take note of my arrival and she gave me a panicked look. "What should I do?" she seemed to ask.

I lifted my gaze, only to meet the azure eyes that I now saw on regular bases. His eyes awoke those familiar tingles and I felt my entire body go rigid. They were unreadable to me, and just as I made to speak, my son noticed my arrival.

I saw, from the corner of my eyes how his face broke out in a smile, and I shot a panicked look to Legolas. I was a little relieved until my son exclaimed "Mommy!" and ran to me, behaving like a normal seven year old would. He was clearly very excited to have forgotten his manners, but that was pushed in second plan as I knew that every set of eyes turned to the child, following him as he ran to me and hugged my waist. I looked up and saw realization hit Legolas and observed how the azure eyes I loved and hated in the same time became impossibly wide.

His surprise seemed to shake me out of my own as I separated myself from my child. I knew I had to take action immediately. Nyleve had followed me and I stood up straight, doing my damned best to look imposing and royal.

"Lady Gabriell, I would like for you to take the children to my chambers, they will prepare for the event there, Nyleve, please escort our guests to the balconies, give them a slight tour of our beautiful Rivendell if you will." I spoke, turning to each as I addressed them. I then took a deep breath and raised my gaze to meet his shocked one, doing my best to keep my voice levelled as I addressed him : "Lord Legolas, please follow me, we have a matter of great urgency to discuss."

It took him a couple of seconds, but he managed to nod numbly and I turned to leave. The walk was spent in silence and he always walked a couple of steps behind me, were it out of mistrust, disappointment, shock or anger, I did not know.

I led the way to the parlour and gestured for him to sit down, without really looking high enough to meet his eyes.

We just stood there for a couple of seconds, my gaze trained on the floor, his on me.

I couldn't stand the silence for long and my tongue seemed to have been quicker than my mind.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down" I spoke, really just to say anything, my tone filled with annoyance.

He didn't speak for a while, and when he did , he sounded so crestfallen that I almost had an urge to comfort him.

"How could you?" he whispered.

"You had no right to know." I snarled through grit teeth.

"I had no right?" he repeated disbelievingly, "He is my son! Be fair Evelyn!"

His words hit a sore spot, and I barely contained myself from screaming at him : "You are asking me to be fair!? Fair? How dare you? I was more than fair. When I spoke of you, I spoke of Legolas the great war hero; not of Legolas, the cheating son of an orc!"

I was thoroughly angered at this point, and had lost the little control of my abilities I had. I felt a wave of emotion hit me, and their intensity, combined with my own, caused a rather unpleasant tightening in my chest.

That elf was angered for some reason, hurt and frustrated, but not regretful. Not regretful at all.

"Evelyn…" he spoke after a while, seeming to have trouble forming words. "You must understand", he continued, taking a step towards me, "all I did, I did because I loved you."

"_Lies!_" I hissed, taking a step backwards, away form him.

"I am not lying. You can sense that, can you not? I never lied to you. Not once. And it was never my intent to hurt you, I could never hurt you."

He was completely honest. At least that's what I could sense. Damn him, he must have found a way to get around my gift.

"Stay back" I hissed again, as he made a couple of steps forward.

He stopped upon hearing the venom in my voice, and seemed to be saddened by my behaviour. I did not let his trick fool me, for he could not possibly be sad and not regret what he did. It made no sense what so ever.

"I love you, I always have. Please." He pleaded.

"If this is how you treat those who you love, I sincerely fear for those who are not as fortunate and do not hold your favour". My tone was laced with ice and it took all my self control to refrain myself from attacking the deceitful creature.

"I will leave this room now, and you will act as if we shared but a pleasant conversation. Consider this a threat. If I see you near my son, if I hear your voice near him, if I so much as smell you in the vicinity I will hunt you down and slay you like the foul orc you are. Do not follow me. Do NOT address me, in fact do not exist in my presence. I never wish to see you again"

With that said I turned on my heel and marched form the room, listening intently for the betraying footsteps. None could be heard, he had gotten the message, and I hopped he was coward enough to abide it. If it happened that he thought that he had any right to speak to my son, if he approached him, I would fulfil my threat, he would not hurt him like he had me.

I took a few calming breaths before I entered my chambers, finding my son already dressed and ready for the feast. Gabriell sat on my bed, braiding her daughter's hair. She had given birth to twins, two girls. My child and hers grew together, behaving like real brothers and sisters would. She was a great support to me through the trials I had to face, being a single mother, something odd in itself in my culture, and I was grateful to have such a friend.

She jumped to her feet, abandoning Colnith's hair. Her other daughter, Emlinith, gave me a small smile and climbed up on my bed, choosing to continue her mother's work. Although her twin daughters looked exactly the same with their auburn hair and golden eyes, they differed greatly in their characters. Colnith was greatly alike to her mother, short tempered but with a heart of gold. Emlinith, on the other hand, resembled her father and rarely lost her cool. She was interested in reading and learning while all Colnith ever thought about was how to have more fun, not exactly refraining from a prank to achieve said goal. She would oftentimes take my son with her, while Emlinith served as a voice of reason in the group. Great friendship developed between the children and they were inseparable on our visits. Their laughter could be heard from miles away.

Gabriell was extremely concerned and she practically dragged me to the bathroom, slamming the doors shut behind us. Not one person in my vicinity knew of the exact details of the events that came to pass twenty years ago, but I was sure that Gabriell barely managed to refrain from forcing the information from me. My sister had been far more accepting of my silence when I told her all I deemed appropriate, and accepted that it was not something that I could tell her.

"What happened? What did he say, what did he want?" she spoke, almost stumbling over the words in her rush to acquire information.

"Nothing of importance. The usual lies and deceptions." I spoke, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Evelyn" she groaned, "don't you think it would be time you told me exactly what happened all those years ago? I think I deserve to know."

I was silent for a long moment, and I noticed that the anger bubbled up in her, and just before she turned to leave, I spoke up, deciding that she truly had the right to know : "You are right. It is time you knew the entire truth."

I ran my hand through my hair distractedly, a bad habit I was not able to rid myself of. I sat on the edge of the tub, gesturing for her to join me. She strode across the bathroom rather quickly and threw herself on the edge. I suppressed a sigh that was threatening to come out at the sight of her unlady-like behaviour. I put those thoughts away for a while, and taking a deep breath started the story that should have never been told, in the same time, one that could be kept secret no more.

"I believe you are aware that I was slightly infatuated with Legolas twenty years ago" I started, and was rather rudely interrupted by her unlady-like snort. She gestured for me to continue, which I did after I sent her a death glare. "As I was saying, I had feelings for that elf. And I was under the illusion that they were returned. My suspicions were confirmed when he followed me out of the hall of Helm's deep, in the night of the feast, demanding for me to stay away from Éomer. We had a big row and he followed me to my chambers. There, he had the audacity to claim that lord Éomer desired me, to which I made quite an angry retort. One thing led to the other and he told me that he loved me. We had spent that night together."

I observed the reactions that my friend had made during my story, which were rather amusing. Her mouth opened on several occasions and she had a gleam to her eye, one that told me that she completely had forgotten the ending of this story.

"I was awoken that night by movement to my side, and I noticed he had gotten up to leave. I asked him where he was going and he told me…" I spoke, averting my eyes from her, and observing the bathroom wall. I took a deep breath and continued : "he told me that the night was a mistake, and that it never should have happened. He said that he was sorry he spent the night in my chambers."

It felt good to finally tell someone, to finally share my burden and I was therefore a little startled when Gabriell jumped to her feet. She stormed out of the bathroom and it took me a couple of seconds to register what was going to happen next. I jumped to my feet as well, making a dead sprint after her. I found her a few paces from the entrance of my chambers, making her way angrily to the guest wing.

I caught her arm and forced her to stop and turn to face me. The look on her face scared me and I knew that I had made a mistake in recounting the story to her. She was far too impulsive and would act before she thought things through first.

"Gabriell!" I called as she tried to get free of my iron like grasp on her hand "Gabriell what are you doing!?"

She looked positively livid and murderous, and I knew that I had to force her to turn back now.

"I am going to bloody kill him!" she snarled through grit teeth, trying once more to get away from me.

"How dare he do that to you? The cheating son of an orc!"

"Gabriell, Gabriell. Look at me!" I demanded, "You will do no such thing! Listen to me, damn you! I did not tell you this so you could exact my revenge!"

She didn't seem to have heard me as she screamed as loud as she possibly could "Legolas! LEGOLAS ! GET YOUR STINKING CHEATING ASS HERE THIS INSTANT! LEGOLAS!" she bellowed.

Elves were starting to gather and I noticed Haldir make his way to us through the crowd. I beckoned for him to come as Gabriell continued to scream at the top of her lungs "LEGOLAS! I AM GOING TO FIND YOU AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE A CHANCE TO REPRODUCE! LEGOLAS! YOU SON OF A BITCH WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Gabriell !" I yelled "You are making a spectacle out of us!"

Haldir had managed to get to us in that instant and I pleaded with him to not ask questions. He seemed to have gotten my silent message as he helped me pull a still very much screaming Gabriell back to their chambers.

I closed the door after us and only then did Gabriell stop kicking at Haldir who had taken it upon himself to carry her here, and screaming at the top of her lungs, demanding for Legolas to face her in order for her to do things to him I would rather not repeat. I was relieved that most of the insults she was hurling relentlessly at him could only be understood by the two of us. Otherwise, this may have turned into an incident of a much larger scale.

Haldir put her down on the bed, and she huffed sitting up.

"What in the name of Valar possessed you meleth nin?" he asked, giving her a bewildered look, "Why did you scream insults at Legolas? And why did you call him a son of a bitch? What is that supposed to mean?" He seemed to be genuinely confused by her vocabulary, and concerned for her mental health.

"Because it was the first insult that came to mind." She responded. Her tone sent chills through my body, and for once I truly feared my enraged friend. She did not scream, she did not yell. Instead, her tone was eerily calm, laced with darkness.

Haldir seemed to be on the verge to ask another question before she continued, uttering words that made me wish the happenings of the day were merely a dream, one I would wake up from any second.

"Do you want to know why I was insulting him?" she asked. I tried to stop her, calling her name, but she ignored me and continued without waiting for an answer from Haldir.

"He tricked her into spending a night with him twenty years ago" I started panicking at this point, quickly interjecting "That's not how it happened…" but was once more completely ignored. "And then he told her that the night meant nothing to him and that he wanted nothing to do with her. He" she finished darkly, "is Amdirion's father."

I quickly turned to Haldir whose face turned blank, his mask put on. That was a very, very bad sign. It meant he was mad beyond the point of turning.

"Do you know where your brothers are?" he asked, turning to me. I quickly followed his train of thought and rushed to completely deny it.

"I do not know where they are."

"Don't be ridiculous" sneered Gabriell, turning to Haldir with a malicious glint in her eye. "They are down at the archery range, practising."

"Good," spoke Haldir, "they already have their bows"

"What would they need them for?" I asked, officially panicking.

"We're going orc hunting" answered Haldir evenly, like he was merely telling me how he thought it might rain "care to join us meleth nin?" asked he, turning to Gab.

"I would be delighted" she replied with a great big evil smile.

"Haldir! Gabriell!" I called, but they completely ignored me, discussing painful ways to torture one without spilling too much blood, deciding it would be a pain to clean it.

"HALDIR! GABRIELL! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ONE MORE STEP!" I screamed at them , not really getting the result I wanted. They ignored me completely once more, and that instance was enough to push me over the edge.

All of the events of the day came swirling back in my mind, all of the anger and all of the pain, all of the regret and all I gave up, all of it hit me at once and I just snapped.

Haldir reached for the doorknob, all the while discussing pros and cons of cutting off one's fingers, but before he could reach it, my knife flew past his hand, and found its target in the delicate wood of the doorknob. The both of them turned to me with wide eyes, evidently shocked that I had resorted to violence.

"_Sit down_" I did not raise my voice, I did not threaten them. I whispered the words and they abided them instantly. I took out another of my knives, playing with it as I paced in front of them. I noticed that they now kept their anger in check, evidently more scared of me than mad at him.

"You will not attack the leach, you will not maim, wound or kill him. You will not approach him nor address him. You will leave him in peace." I continued, my voice low. I stopped in front of them, took a couple of more deep breaths and managed to regain my composure.

"I know you mean well. I know that you only whish to do this because you love me. But I ask of you to refrain from bringing trouble to my Rivendell. He is the successor to the throne of Mirkwood. I cannot risk a war with them. Please. Let me deal with this. I only need your support. Please." I closed my eyes whilst saying this and was surprised when I was pulled into a tight hug.

I opened my eyes, only to realize that I could not see all that much , auburn hair taking up most of my vision. "I will not harm him if he behaves" she said, pulling away from me, "but if he so much as looks at you the wrong way, if I hear a whisper of this story in the branches, I will find him, and you will not be able to stop me from making him regret the day he was created."

"Thank you" I whispered, returning her hug.

My father had always enjoyed throwing dinner-parties, and I had a sneaking suspicion that he was merely using this as an opportunity to throw one. He was a man who enjoyed spending time with his friends, despite his appearance, and I never thought that I would come to abhor this trait of his, for it always sparked fondness.

This was a day that changed many things, this being one of them.

I was ready in record time, and have been observing my reflection longer than usual.

My appearance had not changed a great deal in these twenty years, but I knew that my personality had underwent some changes. I gradually got used to laughing more, and my days were filled with happiness, whose main source was my son. He helped me a great deal, but I still felt this eternal loneliness. I missed that elf, and now that feeling was gone from seeing that elf once again. I still loved him, I knew I always would, and I hated myself for it.

"Mommy, are you coming?" asked my child, taking hold of my hand with his small one.

I smiled down at him, his azure eyes merry with the thought of attending such an important affair. He loved to be considered an adult, and this affair brought forth that feeling like no other.

"Yes, my love, let us depart."

We soon arrived in front of the hall, and the elf appointed at the entrance smiled at us, before entering the hall to announce us.

"Nervous?" I asked my son.

"No." He spoke confidently. "I am a son of the great warrior Evelyn, lady of Rivendell. What have I to fear?"

My heart melted upon hearing his words and I almost missed our introduction, a sign for us to enter.

"Presenting lady Evelyn, daughter of Elrond, lady of Rivendell, defender of Middle Earth and her son lord Amdirion."

We entered the hall and all eyes turned to us, including the Mirkwood elves. I knew they'd connect the two pieces of the puzzle, but I could not let it bother me tonight. Tonight, I dined and wined with them as Evelyn, lady of Rivendell, not as Evelyn, mother of the son of their future king.

We were led to the head of the table, where I was sat on my father's immediate right, while my son was sat between his uncles. I sat right next to Elrohir, who leaned forward ad spoke silently so only I could hear : "Did you talk to him?"

My brothers knew of Amdirion's parentage, but I never saw it fit to tell them exactly what happened all those years ago. There was no doubt in my mind, that, were they to find out, not even The Valar themselves could protect the leech.

"No, and I have no intent on doing so."

He gave me a confused look, having gathered that the leech was not in my favour.

"If he bothers you let us know."

I responded with a small smile and put my hand on his elbow "thank you my brother, but I

have no need of your help. I can handle one of such strength with no trouble."

I was not surprised in the slightest when Legolas sat opposite me, followed by other fair haired elves. His eyes were trained on me, while I ignored him completely. He did not stop observing me until my father stood up, raising a glass to propose a toast.

"To alliances of old! May they be kept through the ages to come. And to Legolas, son of Tharanduil, and Evelyn , my own daughter," I almost had a heart attack when he spoke our names but managed to swallow my panic and listen quietly until the end. " heroes of the great war. May the peace they fought for continue between our two settlements."

We toasted and I managed to calm down. I caught a significant look my father sent me, but I simply ignored it. He knew exactly how Amdirion came to be, and I could not for the life of me understand why he held no resentment towards the fair haired elf sitting on his left. He even tried to have me talk to the leech, which I refused instantly.

I survived another mini stroke when my son addressed Legolas.

"Are you the archer that thought with my mother in the great war?" he asked, awe in his voice.

I shot Legolas a warning look. Say something stupid and I'll rip your head off.

He seemed shocked that his son would talk to him, but there was no mistaking the warmth that appeared in his eyes when he responded. The child had won his heart of ice with a single sentence.

"I am, child. What is your name?"

"Amdirion, son of lady Evelyn" replied my son, stating his parentage proudly.

I noticed that Legolas did not seem to be glad to have heard that he stated my name as his parentage. It was usual for a child to state the name of his father.

"And who is your father?" asked he nonchalantly, glancing my way shortly.

Both of my brothers gripped the handles of their knives and leaned forward, assuming a subtle but protective stance. I took out my longer knife and pressed it to Legolas' shin under the table. One more word and I'd cut off his leg. My son did not seem to have noticed the change in atmosphere and answered immediately with a smile.

"My father is in a distant land, he will come see us once he had settled the matters that have arisen in the war. He promised my mother."

Legolas opened his mouth to reply but I pressed the knife in his leg, breaking the skin just barely as a warning. One more word. He closed his mouth in that instance and opened it again to ask another question.

"How did you know that I was an archer?"

"My mother spoke to me of the fellowship. She spoke of you highly, as the best archer there is."

Legolas turned to me and spoke with a smile "I am honoured that you thought so highly of my skill my lady."

"I believe it was the only skill that impressed me my lord." I answered with a smirk. Elohir choked on his wine and started coughing.

Amdirion threw me a confused look before uttering words that almost stopped my heart.

"I am also interested in archery, and my uncles have been teaching me. But I was wondering if you could teach me as well, if you can find little time for me during your stay with us."

Legolas glanced my way as I pressed my knife into his leg a couple of more inches. I threw him a look that clearly said: _refuse!_.

He blatantly ignored my warning and answered : "I would be honoured to teach a son of lady Evelyn. As long as your mother agrees of course."

He had put me in a difficult position knowingly. Damn that leech. If I refused, I would break my child's heart. If I said yes, I would provide time for him to get under his skin.

Eladin decided to help me and addressed my son with a smile : "Are you unhappy with our teaching Amdirion? I was under the impression that you quite enjoyed our time together."

Amdirion shook his head quickly and said "No uncle. I am quite content with your teaching. Please, do not take offence, but I would really like to learn from lord Legolas also."

My son must have wanted this desperately if he risked hurting his dear uncle over it.

"If it means so much to you , you have my consent" I answered and all eyes turned to me.

I removed my knife as I sent Legolas a clear message. This was not over. Not by a long shot.

"Thank you mother" beamed Amdirion at me.

The rest of the dinner was a tiring affair. Amdirion seemed to be fascinated with his new teacher, and spent the rest of the evening chatting with him. Legolas constantly glanced my way, dragging me into a conversation I did not wish to partake in, in fact, it would bring me no greater pleasure if that conversation had not even begun.

My brothers also took part in the conversation, their animosity momentarily forgotten. The only part of the dinner that brought joy to me, was the look of pure bliss that situated itself on the face of my child. He was positively glowing, and I have to admit that I became a little jealous of the elven men that had such favour with my child.

I had noticed that his eyes were closing now and then, and I knew the events of the day had tired him greatly. However, he did his damned best to stay awake, eager to bask in the company of the adult elves that acknowledged as him as one of their own.

I gave him a little more time before I stood up and walked up to his chair.

"Come Amdirion, it is time for you to rest."

He turned to me, a pleading look in his eyes "Am I not allowed to stay mere moments more? Please mother."

"I am sorry, but you are barely able to sit up in that chair. It would not be very lord-like for you to fall asleep where you sit, now would it? Come, your uncles will be here in the morning also."

I had purposely left out the leech in my promise, in hope that his tired mind would not be able to remember him. I seem to have underestimated the impression the foul elf had left on my child, as Amdirion immediately turned to him.

"Will you also be here in the morning?" pleaded he.  
The foul elf responded with a smile, evidently pleased with himself. "I promise. In fact, I will walk you to your chambers, that is, if that's alright with your mother?"

I opened my mouth to say that it was not, in fact, alright with me, but stopped upon seeing the look on my child's face. He was practically begging me to say yes.

I sighed subtly and responded : "You are welcome to walk us to his chambers, on one condition. You will leave him to rest when I ask for you to do so."

Amdirion looked like he entered heaven, as Legolas gave me a bright smile and a nod, only angering me further.

Damn him. He was better at this game that I imagined, and I knew I had to better my own.

We walked together through the corridors, Amdirion's hand in my own. He was listening intently as Legolas recounted a battle that took place during the war. We had come to a stop and I tugged slightly at Amdirion's arm to gain his attention.

"Come child, it is time for you to rest."

He seemed to be debating whether to ask for some more time, but had given up upon remembering our agreement.

"Good night mother" he said, rising on his tip-toes and giving me a kiss on the cheek, and then turned to Legolas.

"I will see you tomorrow lord Legolas. Have a pleasant night." He said, formally bidding goodbye.

"I look forward to it Amdirion. Have nice dreams." Responded Legolas with a smile.

Amdirion left at that point, and as soon as he closed the door I had my knife at Legolas' throat.

"I know what you are playing at _leech_!" I snarled, pressing my knife to his skin. "And I am warning you now. Play any tricks on him, hurt him in any way, hell, look at him the wrong way, utter one single word about his parentage…."

"He deserves to know" interrupted he my rant, determined look set in the azure eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me what he deserves! You do not know him!" I snarled in response.

"Because of you" he retorted angrily.

"_You do not deserve him!_" I hissed at him.

"Evelyn…" he spoke, exasperated. "If you would just listen to what I have to say.."

"I will not do such a thing!"

"Alright. Either you tell him or I will" he responded, and I knew he'd do it.

"_I _will tell him. You will not get the chance to brain wash him!"

He gave me a confused expression but I hissed before he could ask "If you dare tell him, I will kill you!"

I pressed my knife closer to his skin, to make my point.

Something flashed in his eyes and he took a step forward, almost cutting him self. Had I not moved my hand, he would have sliced his throat open.

"Could you do it meleth nin?" he asked, and I hissed at his words. "Could you kill me? Would your heart not depart after mine? You are stubborn and unforgiving, my love, but I am determined, I will not lose you!"

"I would not even blink upon your death!" I hissed back, angrier than ever before that night.

"Ah, but you would. You would. This, what we have, my love, comes only once in a lifetime. I love you."

"Well, isn't that unfortunate" I snarled.  
"It is enough that one of us tries, and I will not allow you to run from this, from us! I will fight until the end!"

"I hope you die trying!" I snarled back, turning and leaving his presence.

"You will listen to me, my love," he shot after me " and you will know the truth!"

"I would rather become deaf!" I answered before rounding a corner and leaving his sight.

I was awoken the next morning by an unusual scent. It was a faintly sweet flowery fragrance that filed my chambers. I opened my eyes in another moment, upon having recognised the scent.

I must have looked ridiculous with my jaw hitting the floor and eyes as wide as saucers, for Nyleve laughed heartily upon seeing my face. She was carrying a bouquet of sky flowers, and seemed to have trouble finding a place to put it, seeing as every available surface of my room has already been taken.

These flowers were incredibly rare, for they lived only two days in which they grew, blossomed once, and then died. It was my favourite flower, and I found myself at a loss for words. I stood up and smelled the flowers, basking in the scent.

"Where did these flowers come from?" I asked, smiling at her.

"They are a gift. They were shipped from the north, brought here on orders of lord Legolas of Mirkwood." She answered with a glint in her eyes.

I was momentarily overtaken by anger and snatched a bouquet from her arms. I rushed out of my room, marched across the halls, and descended the stairs to the archery range. My son was already there, receiving lessons from the leech.

I took a deep breath to try and steady my voice before I called out to him ; "Lord Legolas, I need a word"

I must have been quite a sight, for many elves gathered to watch this scene.

Legolas joined me with an odd look, and took off his coat, only to surprise me by draping it over my shoulders.

"What.." I stuttered, taken aback by his actions, my anger momentarily forgotten in favour of my confusion "what are you doing?"

"You seem to have been in a hurry my love, you are wearing only your nightgown"

I blushed scarlet at his words and promptly decided to keep his coat for the time being. I remembered the bouquet I held and thrust it in his face.

He took a step back, before giving me a smirk "Is there something wrong?"

"What is this?" I snarled, waving the flowers in his face.

"Flowers. The sky flowers. I believe your favourite." He replied, smirk still in place.

"I know that you le…" I started but stopped upon remembering the audience that gathered.

"What I _meant_ was, what is the meaning of this?"

He raised an eyebrow and answered like it was the most normal thing in the world : "Courting. I do believe you heard of the term"

"Courting!?" I snorted, "_you are courting me?"_

"Yes, my love, I do believe that is the correct term."

"Well , then" I responded, taking a calming breath. "I refuse. Go back to Mirkwood _lord _Legolas! And I want the flowers gone! I do not care what you do with them. You can shove them up your…" I stopped at that, once again regaining my composure. "Akhm. My answer is no."

With that said I turned to Amdirion, wished my confused son a good morning, and walked briskly back to my room.

I slammed the door shut behind me and marched to my wardrobe, taking out a dress at random. The nerve of the leech! After all he had done he dares mock me in this way? My anger bubbled up inside me, and what made it worse was a suspicion, one very likely to come true, matters could only get worse.

He did not seem to have gotten the message, for I continued to wake up to the scent of flowers fro another couple of days. I watched as my child grew fonder and fonder of the leech, his name always mentioned in a conversation. My frustration grew with each day until I walked in my room one day and found my son waiting for me.

"Hello mommy", he greeted cheerfully and ran to give me a hug.

"Hello child." I replied, slightly surprised to find him there. He was supposed to be practicing with the leech in this time of the day. "were you not supposed to be with lord Legolas?"

"We finished early" said he, beaming up at me, "I came here to ask you something."  
I felt a cold chill run up my spine, an unfavourable premonition.

"Yes my love, what do you have to ask?" I inquired as he separated himself from me and reached for a satchel he had left at the foot of my bed. He took out a glistening dagger, and held it up for me to examine.

My heart stopped upon seeing the symbol on the handle. A symbol for father.

"Who gave this to you?" I asked, fighting to keep the panic from my voice.

"Lord Legolas. He said that it was a family heirloom and that he wished for me to keep it." He said with a furrowed brow. "Is it really alright for me to keep such an important object?"

I took a second to thank the Valar that my son hadn't noticed the symbol. I kept my tone levelled as I thanked who ever was listening that Colnith had chosen this day to get into mischief.

"It is alright, he gave it to you and you should treasure it. I will put it away for you." I said, subtly putting the dagger back in its sheath. "Colnith is looking for you my love, she muttered something about a tunnel leading to the river"

My son was good at many things, but keeping a straight face was not one of them. I knew of which tunnel they were speaking of, and I knew that they shouldn't know of it, as it leads to the great river, and a hut of an old elf who doesn't like company.

They were safe there, however, and it was a source of entertainment for them. The elf was grumpy, but harmless. He would not welcome them, but he would not harm them either. Elf children seemed to love that elf for some reason, and no matter how much he tried to hide it, he loved them just as much.

My son thanked me hurriedly and rushed out of the room, the dagger forgotten. I had gotten what I wanted and took off in another direction, one leading to the guest wing. The leech had broken his promise, and gave me an excuse to banish him from our proximity.

I stormed into his quarters and startled the elves present there. Legolas was accompanied by two older elves, with grey in their hair. They must have been his advisors, and I felt a pang of remorse that I had startled them so. It did not remain for long as my anger only rose upon seeing the foul leech.

"_Lord _ Legolas, I need a word." I hissed, earning a few odd looks from his advisors. "_in private!"_

His expression turned serious as he noticed the satchel I held with utmost repulsion.

"Thank you, that would be all. I will not be needing your services for the rest of the day." He spoke and his advisors hurriedly took their leave. I waited until I heard the sound of the door closing before I threw the satchel on his desk.

"I tolerated your courting for my son, I was merciful enough to _allow_ you to get to know your son, to spend time with him!" I hissed, and fought to keep myself from screaming. "It seems I was once again proven wrong in trusting you. You broke our promise, and on that account, I am _asking _you to _leave_ Rivendell and our lives, and to _never _come back again. Were you to refuse, my brothers and Haldir would be more than happy  
to help you on your way."

He did not seem angry, nor upset. Like he had expected this, which he probably had.

"You cannot keep him from me Evelyn. He is my son. I will not allow you to keep him away from me."

"Really, _you _will not _allow me_? Leave now, or I swear I will kill you" I hissed , taking out my knife.

He walked up to me calmly and I pressed my knife to his chest.

His eyes seemed to hold sadness as he reached up and touched my cheek, me backing away from him at the sudden contact.

"What have I done?" he asked, his tone laced with defeat . I still held my knife in front of me, like a drowning woman would hold onto a cliff. "What have I done to you my love? I have maid such a horrible mistake. I should have never shared a bed with you"

I stood there baffled.

"Of all the things you have done you regret only spending a night with me?" I repeated, disbelievingly. How low could he possibly get?

"No. I also regret allowing your feelings to grow, for I had seen them from Lothlorien. I should have ended things when you merely fancied me, before they grew into this love that destroyed us both."

He turned away from me, walking back to his desk.

"I will leave my love, for I see that I have brought you pain. But do not think that I was happy. My happiness died on that night, for I killed you, I killed our future." His words were sad, and when he turned back to me he looked as if he were suffering intense pain. In his hand he held a small water globe.

"But you must know the truth. I will tell you all that happened and then I will leave," he said, once more walking up to me. "I merely ask this of you. Do not repeat this story to my son. I do not wish for him to know what sort of a coward his father is."

I nodded solemnly for I knew that he would tell me the truth. I recognised the globe he held on first glance. It belonged to my grandmother, and it was filled with the water that resided in her mirror. Once taken from her mirror, it could serve as a lie detector. It glowed red when one lied.

"My reasons began in the forest of Lothlorien. I was summoned by your grandmother and she invited me to glance in her mirror. What I had seen there sealed our fate. I saw you, I saw us."

He had been stepping closer and closer to me, until I could feel his breath on my face. My knife was back in place, but it didn't seem to matter to him for he knew what I had refused to acknowledge. I would not use it. I could not kill him.

"My love." He said, reaching for me, but seemed to change his mind and let his hand fall to his side. "You do not know what pain I feel by being so close to you, and yet so very far. I saw images, unconnected and out of order. Images of two fates. I saw you cry. I saw you laugh. I saw you die in battle, fighting by my side, and I saw you sail over the sea along with a grey haired elf. I saw you laugh and play with your child, and I saw you insulting me with all of the hate in the world. I saw you live, my love, and I saw you die. The choice was mine to make."

My heart clenched painfully at his words, my eyes never leaving the blue orb. "I had a choice. A choice I would never wish upon anyone. I had to choose between your life and my own. I loved you so, even then, but I was too weak. I loved you more than I loved my self, but I could not let you go. I tried, believe me, I tried, but I was a coward. And when I saw how that foul man looked at you, I…." he spoke, taking a deep breath, "I was jealous, and I made a mistake. I allowed myself to act on my feelings. When I realized what I had done, I made to leave, and accidentally woke you up. I had to say what I did. I had to make you hate me. It seems I had managed it quite well"

He gave me a small smile and turned to his desk, leaving the small globe there. He turned to me once more and I barely registered his voice. "Now you know. All I did, all of the mistakes I made, all of the choices I made. All that I said, I said because I loved you. I still do. That is why I will leave, I will let you live in peace. My cowardnace hurt you so, you deserve someone better. I merely ask that you never tell our son. I could not suffer him knowing."

He gathered his things and once more reached for me, once again stopping himself. "Do not think that I regret spending the night in your arms, or creating our son. It was the best night of my life. I love you Evelyn. I always will"

With that he turned and left me alone in the guest chambers, too shocked to move. The room seemed to be spinning and I staggered forward. I could not guess the truth in my wildest dreams. The world seemed to have lost all sound and all I could see was the blue orb. It never changed its colour and I had to remind myself to breathe. His words had not yet settled in my mind and I knew I needed time to process the information. My feet carried me out of the room as I walked briskly after him, following him with but one thought. He cannot leave. Not now. I cannot lose him again.

I turned a corner and saw him walking down the hall. I hurried my pace and he still didn't seem to notice me. He looked like an elf who had lost everything. He was hunched over, like he bore the burden of the entire world. His pace was slow, walk of a defeated man, one with no future ahead of him. As if he was walking to his death.

I caught up to him and grasped his elbow, using the momentum to turn him to face me.

"I…." I started but choked on my words. I didn't know what to say. I looked up to his eyes, and the amount of love and hope I found there seemed to weigh one thousand pounds.

"Don't leave" I managed to utter, averting my eyes and letting go of his elbow like it burnt me. "I-I didn't forgive you. I just…" I tried again.

"You can't leave… please… Amdirion needs you, I haven't told him, please…" I didn't seem to be able to form coherent sentences and I was surprised when he pulled me in a tight hug.

"I understand my love" he spoke to my hair, not seeming to mind the fact that I grew stiff from his touch. "you need time. We have all of the time in the world. I will wait"

I nodded awkwardly and he let me go. I threw him another wary glance before turning away briskly and walking to see Gabriell. I needed her right now and I knew where to find her.

I threw open the doors of the guest library which she had come to claim as her own so suddenly that she jumped in her seat, dropping her book.

I closed the door behind me and she started reprimanding me : "Why did you just enter like a herd of wild animals? I swear, for a person who always goes on about my elegance….. Evelyn what happened? Did someone die?" she asked upon seeing my face.

I stumbled forward and she rushed to help me sit down.

"Evelyn? Evelyn you are scaring me! What happened?" she demanded.

I just glanced her way, not able to voice my thoughts.

"Evelyn!" she called, shaking me.

I turned to her, as I noticed something wet rolled down my cheek. Tears.

"Ev, what happened?" asked Gabriell , panic obvious in her voice.

"not his fault…." I muttered as I felt a sob threaten to emerge. "oh Gab, it wasn't his fault…"

I had now started sobbing, as I felt all of the grief, all of the regret the anger, the pain hit me again, this time worsened for I knew he suffered too. Gabriell was quick to hug me and rock me back and forward slowly like one would comfort a child.

"Shush…, shush…, calm down Ev, tell me what happened. What fault? Whose fault?" she whispered.

"Legolas" I muttered as I managed to calm down. Gabriell looked murderous at the mention of his name.

"What did he do? I'm going to kill him!" she spoke, making to stand up.

"No Gab." I answered, pulling her back. "It wasn't his fault. None of it. Oh Gab, he tried to protect me…"

With that I started recounting the story I had heard mere minutes before, and by the end of it Gabriell hugged me again.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked as we sat there, in an awkwardly positioned half-hug.

"I have to tell Haldir. He must know the truth." I responded, having regained my composure.

"Don't worry I'll handle him. I meant about Amdirion and Legolas."

"I need to talk to my son." I spoke, getting up. The sun had already set and I knew that he was back in his chambers in this part of the day, immersed in one of his books.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, obviously worried.

"No, thank you my friend. I must do this alone."

"Good luck." She said and I left after giving her a small smile.

The halls were quiet in this part of the day and I listened to the sound of my footsteps as I walked to my son's chambers, all the while debating on the best way to proceed.

I knocked tentatively on his doors, and after I heard a small "enter" I opened the doors.

I was right, and found my son reading in an armchair by the fireplace.

"Hello Amdirion" I greeted him as he got up from his armchair, abandoning his book to give me a hug.

"Hi mommy" he greeted , wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How was your day?" I asked as I led him to sit on one of the sofas nearby.

"It was great, I had lots of fun. Colnith got rather dirty when we were chasing a rabbit…" he spoke with laughter in his voice. I observed my child as he told me of his day and I knew the time has come for him to know the truth.

"My love" I spoke, putting my hand on his head. "I want you to come with me."

"Where to?" asked he, getting up immediately.

"I want you to meet someone" I spoke, getting up myself. I took his hand in my own and we walked in silence through the halls before we reached the guest wing.

"I need you to know I love you." I spoke, stopping my son before we reached the doors that led to Legolas' chambers.

"I know mother. And you also know that you have my love" he responded with a smile, reminding me of his father greatly.

"I do. Come" I said as the determination settled in my mind.

Amdirion gave me a confused look as I knocked tentatively on the doors.

Legolas appeared on the other side moments later, having opened the door. His eyes met mine, and then moved to Amdirion. I observed as realization shone in his eyes and he stepped aside to allow us access.

"Legolas, son of Tharanduil" I spoke, my eyes fixed on him, "I want you to meet Amdirion, your son."

I let go of my child's hand and watched as Legolas kneeled before him. I noticed that Amdirion's eyes grew wide, but he seemed unable to tear his eyes from his father, just as he had earned his undivided attention.

"Hello, my son, I cannot begin to describe how good it is to see you." Spoke Legolas and Amdirion surprised us both by launching himself at his father. Legolas was not prepared for this and leaned backwards slightly, but the weight of his son was not enough to sway him. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him close.

I watched as two tears rolled down his cheeks, and couldn't help but feel like this was the end of a long period of grief.

Masks, that is the life of a lady. You smile when you wish to cry and bow when you wish to conquer .I had made my mistakes, and I hope you will learn from them. This note is to you, my dear reader. Do not let words of love remain unspoken. I have found my happiness, and I pray to the Valar that you find yours.

-THE END-


End file.
